Sur la terre ferme
by TheDuckThug
Summary: Plusieurs générations ont survécu sous terre pour s'assurer de la survie de l'espèce humaine. Ainsi, Anna va chercher à découvrir le monde d' "au-dessus". Mais est-elle prête à faire face à des ennemis dont elle n'aurait jamais imaginé ? Elsanna femslash rating T qui pourrait éventuellement évoluer. AU! très inspiré de The 100 saison 2. (1ère fic)
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour bonjour ! C'est un peu avec appréhension que je propose ma première fic... J'en suis en réalité à un peu moins de la moitié mais étant débutante, vos avis seront très appréciés pour des modifications/améliorations. :)

Comme je l'ai expliqué dans le résumé : l'univers est inspiré de la série The 100 mais pas de panique si vous ne l'avez pas vu, j'ai essayé d'être assez précise pour ne pas rendre la compréhension de l'histoire impossible :)

Disclamer : la série the 100 et le film frozen ne m'appartiennent pas. Tout appartient à Disney et la chaîne CW.

Enjoy ! ;)

* * *

Chapitre 1

Aujourd'hui était un grand jour pour Anna, elle allait enfin avoir ses résultats à son concours pour entrer dans l'équipe de recherche. Cette équipe avait pour rôle de monter là-haut, sur la terre afin de savoir si toutes formes de vie subsistaient et d'en déterminer les risques dans l'espoir de pouvoir envisager un jour une éventuelle migration de la population.

Depuis plusieurs générations, la Terre avait subi une transformation bien cruelle. Les guerres atomiques provoquées entre plusieurs pays ont eu raison de la nature qui a fini par ne plus pouvoir rendre respirable l'air, devenue hostile, brulant les poumons de ceux qui avaient le malheur d'en respirer. L'eau, qui était désormais imbuvable, provoquait des douleurs gastriques des plus insupportables les emmenant jusqu'à une mort lente.

Oui, la Terre était défigurée. Et c'était pour cette raison qu'Anna vivait ici-bas, dans les profondeurs en sous-sol loin de la lumière du soleil où les radiations ne passaient pas les épais murs d'acier qui les protégeaient tous d'une morte certaine. L'air passait par des conduits d'aérations qui filtraient méticuleusement les molécules bienfaitrices… Et les autres. Il en était de même pour l'eau. Ainsi, grâce à ce bunker gigantesque, une infime partie de la planète a pu survivre pendant plusieurs générations ici-bas.

Anna se dirigeait avec hâte vers l'aile des formations, ses résultats étaient affichés sur le panneau juste à l'entrée de celle-ci elle se fraya un chemin entre les autres jeunes gens tout autant excités qu'elle pour enfin arriver devant une affiche avec marqué en gros dessus « Département des Recherches de la Terre section Ingénieurs Terrains -Admissions- ».

Elle chercha du regard son nom, plus ils défilaient devant ses yeux plus son cœur battait à la chamade d'appréhension de ne pas le voir.

\- Hé Andersen, encore sur le banc de touche ?

Hans Siles ricana entouré de sa bande, ils ne portaient clairement pas dans leur cœur la rouquine. C'était un doux euphémisme en réalité car la bande d'Hans détestait cette petite gamine bizarre et rêveuse, toujours à courir dans les couloirs à poursuivre des chimères. Juste parce que ça l'amusait de croire qu'il y avait un ciel au dessus de sa tête et de l'herbe sous ses pieds. Le jeune homme n'avait jamais apprécié Anna, roux comme elle grand beau et très apprécié de la gente féminine il avait tout de suite senti la différence en Anna, qui ne s'intéressait guère à lui ou bien ses amis. Le garçon avait été terriblement frustré quand la jeune femme repoussa poliment ses avances.

Anna les toisa d'un regard en coin qui se voulait sombre jusqu'à ce qu'elle tourne de nouveau la tête de manière mécanique et qu'elle reprenne la recherche de son nom tant attendu sur cette maudite liste. Elle n'était pas à son premier coup d'essai, depuis ses 16 ans elle tentait chaque année le test… Jusqu'alors infructueux. Elle soupira en arrivant à la toute fin, elle savait bien qu'Anna Andersen aurait dû être dans les premiers mais cette liste n'étant pas rangée par ordre alphabétique, le département n'était pas du genre à faciliter la tâche de ses potentielles recrues. Alors elle continua… Jusqu'à tomber sur le dernier nom :

…

Harry Trapin

Samantha pud'ubeque

Robert Gascognes

Anna Andersen

Elle relu encore. Anna Andersen. Encore encore et encore afin d'être certaine d'avoir bien lu cette fois. Du haut de ses 20 ans, la jeune rousse avait enfin réussi ce maudit test. Elle bondit de joie, cria sa victoire dans l'aile qui avait sursauté de surprise et se mit à courir en direction du quartier familial sous les yeux noirs d'Hans qui se précipita sur la liste.

\- Nom de… Andersen, tu vas regretter d'être dans ma promo.

La jeune femme courait à perdre haleine, elle se rua sur la porte d'entrée dans un fracas :

\- Maman, papa ! Ça y est j'ai réussi, j'ai passé le test je suis prise dans la formation !

Idunn se leva de son fauteuil où elle lisait les derniers rapports sur l'air, émue elle plaça ses mains sur sa bouche, les yeux brillant.

\- Oh Anna quelle magnifique nouvelle, enfin ! Ton père va être tellement fier de toi quand il rentrera de sa mission !

\- Encore en mission ?! Mais je croyais qu'il était en perm' aujourd'hui…

Idunn resta silencieuse et ses yeux s'étaient assombris de manière soudaine.

\- Oui, le capitaine Siles continue de l'affubler de corvées… Tu connais ton père, il a encore loupé une occasion de se taire et la capitaine s'est encore fait une joie de lui coller des missions des moins recommandables…

\- Tel père, tel fils…

Siffla-t-elle à elle-même avant que sa mère ne finisse par lancer une de ses mains en l'air. Idunn savait qu'Hans et sa bande avait toujours été un problème pour la jeune femme, leur moqueries ne cesseront donc jamais ? La plus âgée souffla puis après quelques secondes de silence finit par offrir à sa fille un sourire des plus radieux :

\- Tu es prise… Murmura-t-elle.

\- Oui… Je n'arrive pas à y croire…

Après quelques heures de conversation animée avec sa mère, la porte se referma sur Agnarr, le père d'Anna. On pouvait lire dans ses yeux la fatigue du père de famille sa femme et sa fille se levèrent de leur siège respectif afin de l'accueillir.

\- J'ai dû surveiller la zone de ravitaillement et chasser les rats qui y courent, ce Siles me tape sur les nerfs, je n'en peux plus !

Il s'approcha de sa femme pour la prendre dans ses bras et déposer un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de son aimée pour ensuite poser sa main sur le visage de sa fille et déposer un autre baiser sur son front. Il regarda tour à tour le sourire des deux femmes de sa vie qui s'illuminaient de plus en plus.

\- Anna, ne me dit pas…

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et sa voix tremblait. Il s'approcha un peu plus de sa fille et la vit se précipiter dans ses bras, un sourire empli de bonheur sur son visage rayonnant. Et il comprit. Anna avait réussi. Après quatre longues années à travailler et réviser d'arrache pied les tests écrits, Anna avait été reçue.

\- Et les tests physiques ? S'enquit-il.

\- Avec brio ! Je suis apte à la formation. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire papa ? Je vais enfin sortir ! Je vais voir la terre et poser mes pieds dans le sol, sentir ce courant d'air qu'on appelle le vent, voir le ciel de mes yeux au lieu de l'imaginer ou de le voir à la télévision, sentir la chaleur du soleil se poser à travers ma combinaison !

Ce soir allait être une grande fête pour les Andersen, les parents d'Anna sortirent une bonne bouteille de vin trouvée au marché noir pour l'occasion. Le repas était un vrai festin et la joyeuse famille riait de bon cœur le bonheur les avait emporté dans des rires et cris qui rendaient les voisins fous tant ils faisaient du vacarme. Mais étrangement, Agnarr étant officié de police, personne ne vint se plaindre directement.

La soirée s'était déroulée ainsi laissant les Andersen épuisés. Anna se leva la première et souhaita bonne nuit à ses parents. Elle les pris chacun dans ses bras tout en les embrassant tour à tour pour aller ensuite filer dans sa chambre. Elle plongea sous les draps frais de son lit et attrapa sous son oreiller une image d'une forêt ensoleillée, avec en arrière plan un magnifique lac qui miroitait le bleu du ciel.

Elle remit soigneusement sa petite image sous son oreiller, se coucha et ferma les yeux impatiente des lendemains désormais prometteurs.

Le rêve d'Anna Andersen allait commencer ici-même.

* * *

Voilà pour ce premier chapitre ! S'il y a des fautes, n'hésitez pas à me le dire. Je suis consciente que ça gâche parfois ^^

Je souhaite aussi préciser que les chapitres seront un peu plus longs !

Ciao et à bientôt :)

TheDuckThug


	2. Chapter 2

Bien le bonsoir ! Voilà à tous ceux que le chapitre 1 a mis en bouche, la suite de notre petite héroïne. :)

Enjoy ! ;)

Disclamer : Rien à moi tout à CW et Disney.

* * *

Chapitre 2

Ce matin-là étrangement la rousse n'eut pas de difficulté à se lever elle se jeta sous la douche puis pris son petit-déjeuné en coup de vent sous les regards amusés de ses parents :

\- Anna mâche où tu vas t'étouffer ! Ce serait dommage pour ton premier jour !

\- Dféfolé, pfeuh pfas pfarler mfpfff bouchfe pfveine !

Et la rousse s'éclipsa ainsi le visage rempli de miettes de brioche qui débordaient de sa bouche. Elle arriva à l'aile de Formation avec dix minutes d'avance. Ce qui n'était, nous pouvons l'avouer, clairement pas son genre. La rouquine avait même plutôt la fâcheuse manie d'arriver en retard… Mais aujourd'hui allait marquer le changement.

\- Hé Andersen tu m'en laisse un bout ou tu vas te goinfrer encore longtemps ?

La jeune femme avala d'un coup brutal tout ce qui lui restait en bouche au son de la voix d'Hans qui s'approchait de plus en plus. Elle se retourna et le fixa d'un air de défi :

\- Je pourrais aussi tout vomir si tu en voulais tant.

Le rouquin s'arrêta net et la regarda avec dégout puis s'en retourna vers sa bande d'amis où il vantait ses exploits amoureux à qui voulait bien l'entendre.

Anna s'en fichait bien de ce qu'il pouvait dire, il avait beau être dans sa promotion elle s'en fichait éperdument car aujourd'hui allait être le jour J où son entrainement allait commencer.

\- Bon aller jeunes gens taisez-vous, la récréation est terminé, ordonna un homme imposant dont la voix portait dans toute la pièce. À ces mots, tout le monde se tut et se tourna vers lui. Je suis le capitaine Sanders et c'est moi qui vais diriger votre équipe. Cette année vous êtes beaucoup à avoir retenu notre attention alors il y a des places qui sont sur des sièges éjectables. Choisissez donc bien votre spécialité à la fin de cette présentation. Elle se divise principalement en deux : Sécurité et Recherche pour la viabilité des sols et des airs et Étude de terrains. La première section prend dans un premier temps la très lourde responsabilité de s'assurer de la sécurité du second groupe : Vous allez devoir mettre au point un matériel efficace et une technologie toujours en amélioration afin de pouvoir correctement protéger le groupe d'Étude. Dans un second temps vous récupèrerez les prélèvements et notes du second groupe et travaillerez avec les Ingénieurs des airs, des eaux ainsi que la section prévention de la ville. Quant à vous le groupe d'Étude, vous allez risquer vos vie sur la terre, effectuer des prélèvements de tout ce que vous rencontrez de nouveau puis les répertorier et les mettre à disposition de la première équipe. Inutile de vous faire comprendre que le travail d'équipe est de rigueur. Votre rôle est crucial au sein de notre société vous représentez l'espoir et l'avenir alors ne nous décevez pas.

Anna frissonna, « des places en trop ?! » Il allait falloir redoubler d'effort pour être certaine d'être prise… Mais elle n'allait pas abandonner, pas si près du but ah ça non.

Le capitaine demanda au groupe de se disperser : d'un côté les S&R et d'un autre les EdT. Anna se dirigea d'un pas sûr vers la section Etude de Terrain. Elle se heurta alors à Siles qui la regarda d'un air de défi :

\- T'inquiètes Andersen, les petites filles comme toi ne font pas long feu ici. Siffla le jeune homme entre ses dents.

\- Je te retourne le compliment Hans. Répondit Anna d'un ton joueur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as d..

\- Silence dans les groupes ! Hurla le capitaine Sanders qui, à ces mots, avait réussi à faire taire à nouveau toute l'assemblée.

\- Tu vas voir Andersen, tes jours sont comptés. Murmura-t-il à l'oreille de la rousse.

La jeune femme ne releva même pas, préférant ignorer les sons parasites autour d'elle pour faire le vide afin de rester concentrée pour la suite des opérations.

Ils avancèrent vers une petite pièce où des combinaisons étaient suspendues au mur. D'un côte une immense porte et d'un autre un sas qui menait à une autre pièce où se tenaient divers appareils de musculation et enfin une pièce dite espace détente qui comprenait un petit salon, une cuisine et un vestiaire avec douches.

\- Bon écoutez-moi jeunes gens vous risquez d'être dans cette zone de la ville extrêmement souvent, par conséquent vous avez aussi des salles de repos. À partir d'aujourd'hui commence votre entraînement pendant un mois vous allez devoir suivre un programme très sévère. Si vous ne le suivez pas, vous serez virés. Ce programme va vous apprendre à être autonome si vous vous retrouvez seuls dans la nature et vous apprendre à vous défendre contre une éventuelle attaque.

\- Une attaque, je croyais qu'il n'y avait plus rien sur terre ! S'écria un jeune homme dans la foule.

Sanders émit un rictus :

\- Ah oui ça aussi… À partir d'aujourd'hui vous êtes dans la confidence nous avons détecté des formes de vie qui s'avèrent être … Hostiles. Pourquoi croyez-vous que chaque année il y a des recrutements ? Mais maintenant que vous êtes au courant, vous pouvez partir mais pas un mot à qui que ce soit ou vous serez immédiatement éjecté de la ville pour atterrir sur terre… Sans combinaison.

Dans le groupe s'éleva des murmures de plus en plus inquiets la moitié du groupe abandonna et se dirigea vers la sortie. Anna n'en revenait pas, un peu de danger et c'est tout ? Voilà pourquoi ils avaient accepté des places supplémentaires ils savaient que peu d'entre eux allait rester. La rousse ne bougea pas, elle se doutait que son rêve allait être difficile à atteindre mais il était hors de question de partir maintenant. À sa grande surprise, Hans non plus ne parti pas. Peut-être était-il plus courageux qu'il n'en avait l'air ?

\- Bien maintenant que les places en trop sont parties, nous allons pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses. Au bout de ce mois vous serez récompensés : vous allez pouvoir aller sur la terre ferme avec une équipe déjà en place et très efficace. Si vous estimez que cela en vaut encore la peine, vous serez définitivement engagés. Ah et ne posez pas de questions, je n'y répondrais pas pendant tout ce mois sur toutes nos recherches. Ceux qui ont choisis S&R sont aussi soumis à des tests mais pour eux, l'élimination se fait en ce moment-même. Si vous passez ce mois, vous serez un membre à part entière du prestigieux Département des Recherches de la Terre section Ingénieurs Terrains, aurez un salaire honnête ainsi qu'une couverture sociale pour votre famille et une retraite plus que généreuse.

\- Tu m'étonnes si tout le monde meurt… Se murmura à elle-même une jeune femme juste à côté d'Anna.

Que l'entraînement commence. Et dans un mois… Elle verrait enfin la terre ferme.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce second chapitre ! Toujours là ? Bien.

Installez-vous confortablement, les choses sérieuses vont bientôt commencer... :)

TheDuckThug


	3. Chapter 3

Bonsoir ! J'aimerai commencer ce chapitre avec un grand merci à ceux qui ont pris la peine de m'envoyer une review : Je sais qu'on a pas toujours le temps ou la motivation donc je vous suis très reconnaissante à tous :)

Je vais répondre aux questions posées :

D'abord avec **MionePotter13** : Je veux bien éventuellement t'expliquer un peu par mp la déroulement de la série mais sinon tu peux trouver des resumé sur le net sans trop de difficultés :) Mais pour faire court ils sont terrés sous une montagne et ne peuvent pas sortir sans combinaisons sous peine de mourir presque instantanément... Donc "en haut" c'est à l'air libre, là où la population de la ville n'a pas accès. (inutile de dire que je recommande la série, si ? :p )

 **A.N. Onyme Glee** : Je ne voudrais pas trop spoiler donc je ne dirais rien sur tes suppositions mais tu seras content de ce chapitre : il fait la taille des deux premiers à lui seul ^^

Pour le nombre de chapitre, je ne sais pas trop, je pense qu'il y en aura plus de 10 avec certitude puisque j'en suis au 7ème actuellement en cours d'écriture... Pour les pouvoirs d'Elsa, ce n'est pas prévu du tout ^^

Merci à **Ivez** , **Yuubell** , **prefabsprout** et surtout **Emyliane** (Merci toute première reviewer de ma vie ! x) ) pour avoir laissé des commentaires encourageants :) (bon visionnage de la série ;) )

Disclamer : Rien à moi tout à Disney et CW.

* * *

Chapitre 3

\- Andersen, bougez-vous, on dirait une limace !

Anna était exténuée, après 10 tours de stade de foot récemment creusé dans le sol, ses jambes commençaient à flancher.

La ville avait subi énormément d'évolution à travers les générations : la première avait en urgence créé toutes les structures nécessaires à la survie en sous-sol : serres, conduites d'aérations, renouvellement des eaux… La seconde génération avait peaufiné ce que leurs ancêtres leur avaient laissé ayant pour résultat une ville en perpétuelle évolution. Stable et puissante. La troisième génération n'avait donc plus qu'à entretenir et déployer des structures qui se voulaient plus divertissantes pour la population.

Et au grand bonheur d'Anna, le stade avait ouvert ses portes l'année dernière.

« Ils pouvaient pas plutôt faire un terrain de badminton ?! » La jeune femme se reprit et accéléra sous les cris de Sanders.

La première semaine était sans doute la plus dure pour Anna. Les journées se déroulaient ainsi : salle de musculation, quelques tours de stade (ce qui semblait inutile à Anna puisqu'ils avaient des tapis de courses, pourquoi les faire souffrir davantage ?), des cours sur la survie, un enseignement en self-defense et quelques séances au stand de tir…

Malgré l'épuisement que cela lui générait, la rousse adorait ses journées. Elle rentrait toujours en trainant des pieds et s'effondrait sur son lit sous les yeux inquiets de ses parents. Mais plus les jours passaient, plus le manège se répétait et ils n'y prêtèrent plus attention.

Car, à chaque réveil, Anna rayonnait. Les cernes sous ses yeux trahissaient la fatigue de son corps mais l'on pouvait voir dans son regard toute la détermination et l'épanouissement qui émanait d'elle.

La première fois qu'Anna avait tenu une arme au stand de tir, elle manqua de tomber tant le poids de cette dernière était incroyablement lourd. L'instructeur lui tendit un 9mm du bout des doigts comme si c'était un vulgaire jouet. Mais à peine la jeune femme eut-elle attrapé l'arme que son poignet cédait sous ce métal concentré. Hans ne manqua pas de ricaner en voyant la faiblesse de cette petite fille fragile. Il enfila le casque, les lunettes puis empoigna l'arme sans aucune hésitation puis tira… À côté du centre. Il était évident que Siles père avait entraîné Siles fils… Anna déglutit. Puis se reprit et souleva l'arme de nouveau. C'était plus facile maintenant qu'elle s'attendait au poids. Elle se concentra, retenu sa respiration et visa sa cible. Le résultat lui plu, elle avait atteint le quatrième cercle en partant du centre.

\- La chance du débutant, grommela Hans.

Elle s'en fichait c'était un excellent début à ses yeux. Les résultats suivants se montraient très prometteurs à son gout. Lorsqu'elle passa à l'arme à distance, les choses s'étaient montrées bien plus compliquées : impossible dans son état physique de soulever cette chose.

Les cours de survie étaient réellement passionnants apprendre à faire un feu ou bien encore se camoufler dans la nature était pour Anna un enseignement exaltant.

\- Mais pourquoi on apprend tout ça, ça sert à rien si on finit seul dans la nature ! Dès que notre bouteille d'oxygène se sera complètement vidée on sera mort de toutes les façons.

Les mots d'Hans étaient vrais mais pourtant c'étaient le seul moment de la journée où les jeunes gens pouvaient souffler un peu entre les entraînements. Et puis si jamais ils arrivaient à trouver un antidote pour s'adapter sur Terre ? Cela aurait un réel intérêt en fin de compte.

Le cours de self-defense était un vrai cauchemar pour Anna Agnarr lui avait bien appris les bases mais la jeune femme n'a jamais vraiment été très adroite. En effet, dès que son corps gesticulait ça lui valait toujours en résultat un objet brisé autour d'elle.

\- Bien, commença Sanders, nous allons faire un petit tournoi, histoire de voir où vous en êtes sur vos aptitudes. Trapin, Gascognes ! Vous allez commencer.

Les deux garçons arrivèrent sur le tatami, se saluèrent puis commencèrent. Les matchs défilaient et lorsque ce fut le tour d'Anna, elle fit face à une jeune femme plus grande et plus imposante qu'elle. La rousse se mit en position, prête à encaisser les coups. Elle repéra très facilement les points faibles de son adversaire, elle était forte mais lente. Anna l'aurait donc ainsi.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'autre femme était épuisée. La rousse l'avait eut à l'usure grâce à ses esquives bien placées. Elle finit par l'achever d'un simple coup de poing dans les côtes.

\- Pas mal Andersen ! Vous restez dans la compétition.

Sanders félicita la jeune femme qui remercia le capitaine et se reposa avant d'enchainer ses autres adversaires. Elle était à son dernier match, juste avant celui qui lui vaudrait une place sur le podium. Le capitaine la félicita à nouveau et la laissa aller se rafraîchir quelques instants avant de pouvoir reprendre ses prochains matchs. Lorsqu'elle revint c'était à nouveau son tour, elle savait qui elle allait affronter pour la première place : Hans Siles.

Hans était fort. Elle l'avait vu faire ses combats contre les autres, il était rapide et ses coups précis. Aucuns doutes sur le fait que le tir n'était pas le seul entraînement que son père lui avait prodigué…

\- Bon aller jeunes gens, qu'on en finisse ! Faites nous une belle démonstration.

Anna et Hans montèrent sur le tatami, les élèves se mirent tout autour de ce dernier afin que tout le monde puisse voir le combat du numéro 1 contre le numéro 2.

\- Tu vas mordre la poussière, Andersen. Tu t'en sors bien pour le tir mais tu n'as aucune chance contre moi en combat rapproché.

Anna ne répondit pas. Elle était bien trop occupée à essayer de calmer ses nerfs, une boule s'était formée dans son estomac car elle sentait que ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir… Elle baissa la tête, plaça son pied correctement et monta sa garde. Elle regarda le jeune homme, sûr de lui.

\- Vous êtes prêt ? Bien. Commencez !

À peine le capitaine eut-il le temps de crier son feu vert qu'Anna reçu un violent coup au visage. Ce qui lui valait une arcade en sang. La jeune femme était étourdie sous le coup, elle manqua de tomber et se reprit. Mais lorsqu'elle se redressa, un coup de genou dans le ventre l'accueilli. Cette fois-ci elle se plia en deux et cracha une gerbe de sang. Elle fini à genoux les deux mains à plat devant elle. La rousse essaya tant bien que mal de respirer, sa vue était trouble et son corps lui faisait un mal de chien.

\- Déjà fatiguée Andersen ?

Hans riait à gorge déployée, il n'avait pas une seule égratignure et semblait prendre un malin plaisir à massacrer la jeune femme. Lorsqu'il la vit se relever, chancelante, il la cribla de coups. Cette fois-ci Anna tenait à peine sur ses deux pieds quand il lui offrit le coup de grâce un magnifique direct du droit qui a atterrit directement contre la lèvre d'Anna qui sentit ses pieds quitter le sol et faire un vol plané avant d'atterrir lamentablement sur le dos. Son corps s'affala de tout son long, le gout du sang coulait dans sa bouche.

\- Bon Siles est donc notre champion. Andersen relève-toi et vas à l'infirmerie, c'est pas très beau à voir. Nous commencerons les cours la semaine prochaine. D'ici là, reposez-vous.

Anna se releva avec une difficulté non dissimulée, elle vit le sourire victorieux du jeune homme qui prenait son départ du tatami. Elle titubait vers l'infirmerie où elle alla s'asseoir sur un lit puis se désinfecta les plaies et passa du gel sur ses bleus. C'était une belle dérouillée… Elle ferma les yeux, baissa la tête et pris une immense inspiration par le nez. Dieu que ça lui faisait mal aux côtes. Elle soupira bruyamment et s'apprêta à se lever quand Sanders fit son apparition.

\- Andersen, un mot.

Anna se rassit confortablement et hocha de la tête, toute ouïe.

\- Je sais que Siles est entraîné par son père, alors je me doutais du dénouement. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous arriviez à vous relever après ce que vous avez subi… Votre père aussi c'était un dur à cuir.

Anna se redressa péniblement et regarda plus attentivement le capitaine Sanders qui s'était appuyé contre un meuble. Il semblait se remémorer quelque chose… Puis il se mit à rire.

\- En fait Agnarr mettait la pâté à tout le monde et même Siles ! Il y avait toujours cette jalousie et cette animosité qui régnait entre eux. Je crois qu'Hans a hérité de la soif de vengeance de son père après tout… Mais pour cette raison, le match n'était pas égal et je veux que tu t'entraînes deux fois plus que les autres. Tu as du potentiel et tu as cette motivation que seul un futur leader a.

Sanders se releva et parti sans rien ajouter. À ces mots, Anna senti en elle une nouvelle énergie battre dans ses tempes. Elle parti en direction des douches et passa la soirée dans la salle de musculation tandis que tous les autres rentraient chez eux.

Quand Anna était rentrée le lendemain, ses parents étaient morts d'inquiétude. Ils se doutaient que parfois Anna allait rester dormir sur place mais lorsqu'Idunn la vit, elle se précipita vers sa fille et cria de terreur.

\- Mon Dieu Anna qu'est-il arrivé à ton visage ?! Agnarr !

Son père arriva dans la cuisine et vit le visage tuméfié de sa fille. Il resta calme et silencieux tout en scrutant ses plaies.

\- J'espère que l'autre a eu le droit au même sort. Qui est-ce ?

\- Hans… Et non, il m'a bien refait le portrait, rigolait-elle, mais j'ai terminé deuxième alors que je ne suis plus tes entraînements depuis des années… Et Sanders est venu me voir à l'infirmerie pour me féliciter.

\- Sanders ?! C'est Sanders ton supérieur ?

Anna hocha de la tête et Agnarr explosa de rire. Il lui expliqua alors que Sanders était aussi dans son équipe avec Siles dans sa jeunesse et qu'ils étaient copain comme cochon avant qu'il ne soit promu dans la section des Recherches de la Terre. Les deux carrières professionnelles des deux hommes creusèrent petit à petit un fossé entre les deux hommes qui s'étaient tout simplement perdus de vue.

\- En tout cas je suis fier de toi ! Si tu as réussi à l'impressionner et qu'il te donne des conseils, suis-les à la lettre, ça pourrait vraiment t'aider, Anna.

\- Mais enfin Agnarr tu as vu son visage ?! Et tu cautionnes ça, c'est notre fille !

Anna préféra couper court la conversation car elle allait être en retard. Lorsqu'elle sortit elle entendait son père essayer tant bien que mal de rassurer sa mère.

Quand la jeune femme rentrait, elle rattrapait tout son sommeil en dormant tout le week-end. Elle se levait le lundi en pleine forme, les bleus disparaissaient déjà et les courbatures étaient une histoire ancienne.

La deuxième semaine se passa comme la première, excepté que les cours de self-defense étaient redevenus bel et bien des cours et non plus un ring mais la plupart ne reconnaissait plus leur visage à la fin de la journée… Anna continuait ses entraînements et redoublait d'effort comme Sanders lui avait conseillé.

Tout ce qu'Anna faisait, elle y excellait. Même le self-defense lui semblait plus facile désormais. Mais elle n'était pas prête à refaire face à Hans… Qui continuait de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues, quand elle courrait, elle avait droit à des croche-pattes, quand elle visait pour tirer il lui mettait des coups des coudes pour qu'elle loupe sa cible et ainsi de suite. Il savait qu'il pouvait se le permettre en tant que numéro 1 du groupe. Et Anna encaissait, préférant l'ignorer royalement au risque d'énerver plus encore le rouquin.

Elle se dirigea vers le cours de tir quand elle s'aperçut qu'elle était en avance. Elle se promena alors entre les allers jusqu'à arriver devant une vitrine où un arc se tenait. Il faisait bien plus de la moitié de la taille d'Anna et semblait robuste.

\- Belle arme, hein ? Cela fait très longtemps qu'elle n'est pas sortie de sa vitrine…

Anna sursauta et se retourna pour voir son instructeur de tir, Thompson. C'était un homme dans la trentaine qui était le genre discret mais qui avait d'excellents conseils. Aucun doute sur le fait qu'il connaissait très bien son métier.

\- Oui en effet, c'est vraiment impressionnant…

\- Tu veux essayer ?

\- Heu puisque personne n'est encore arrivé, pourquoi pas…

Thompson ouvrit la vitrine et prit l'arc. Il le tendit à Anna qui fut surprise de sa légèreté.

\- Robuste, léger et discret. Tu peux tirer à distance sans te faire repérer.

La jeune femme prit les flèches que l'instructeur lui tendait. Elles étaient tout aussi légères et affutées. Elle mit la flèche contre la corde de l'arc et tenta de la décocher… Sans succès. La munition glissa de ses doigts et tomba par-terre sous le regard amusé de Thompson. Il décroisa les bras et s'approcha pour lui montrer. Au bout de plusieurs essais elle finit enfin par atteindre la cible mais de façon peu satisfaisante. Mais Anna trouvait l'arc bien plus agréable que le sniper…

Les semaines défilaient et arriva à la dernière où Anna se sentait prête à enfiler immédiatement la combinaison, remplir sa bouteille d'oxygène et foncer dehors. Mais au lieu de ça, elle se retrouva à nouveau en compétition contre ses camarades. Pour la dernière fois. Cette semaine allait déterminer les rangs de chacun des membres du groupe : soldat, instructeur, futur capitaine…

Alors Anna resta concentrée sur ses objectifs et pris son courage à deux mains. Elle passa les tests sous les regards impressionnés des ses confrères : les tirs où elle avait demandé à rajouter un test avec le tir à l'arc, les tests physiques et le test écrit sur le cours théorique de survie fut un franc succès. Mais ça, la rousse le savait déjà et elle se retrouva à nouveau sur ce foutu tatami où elle avait subi une dérouillée mémorable… Elle fut, sans surprise, face à Hans pour la première place. Si elle réussissait, elle aurait la note optimale… Note qui ne fut pas attribuée depuis bien longtemps. Anna sentait la pression monter en elle, des fourmillements courraient le long de ses doigts. Elle avait l'impression qu'ils s'ankylosaient tant elle était crispée.

\- Bien, vous savez tous les deux que ce match est déterminant. Celui qui gagne aura un optimal et aura l'immense privilège de postuler à la formation de capitaine de notre Département. Pas la peine de vous préciser le prestige qui en émane. Vous êtes prêts ? Sanders fixa les deux jeunes gens qui se faisaient face et qui se mirent en position. Bien. Commencez !

Anna ferma les yeux et inspira par le nez, gonflant ses poumons d'air artificiel puis laissa ce dernier glisser sur ses lèvres. Elle rouvrit les yeux et vit à travers les yeux d'Hans son propre regard empli d'une détermination qu'elle connaissait si bien. Elle glissa son pied d'appui devant elle et dessina de façon abstraite avec, comme pour montrer à Hans que cette fois, la danse allait avoir un meneur bien différent de la dernière fois.

Hans était surpris. Il s'attendait à voir une Anna pétrifiée de se prendre à nouveau une bonne raclée de sa part mais il naissait en ses yeux une telle intensité qu'il en resta cloué sur place l'espace de quelques secondes… Qui lui coutèrent très chères.

Anna de sa petite taille, avait réussi avec le dessus de son pied à atteindre le visage du rouquin l'emportant avec elle par la force du coup jusqu'au sol où le nez du jeune homme heurta violemment le sol. Elle ne lui laissa aucun répit, bloquant son crâne. Elle leva le pied qui était maintenant simplement posé sur le cuir chevelu de son tortionnaire pour lui laisser une chance de se relever. Ce qu'il fit, un peu étourdi. Il se reprit et réussi à mettre un crochet du droit en plein sur la lèvre d'Anna, à nouveau. Mais cette fois elle ne tomba pas. En réalité, sa tête fut à peine tournée par le coup pourtant si puissant. Elle refit à nouveau face à Hans et lui sourit : elle avait encaissé. Ce qui fit faire un pas en arrière au jeune homme, surpris de cette nouvelle force qui était apparu en l'espace de 4 semaines. Il comprit alors qu'il n'allait pas gagner aussi facilement que la première fois.

Ce dernier pris son courage à deux mains mais Anna était devenue plus rapide et plus forte, sa technique était redoutable… Ce qui fit plier Hans pour la première fois de sa vie, les coups d'Anna étaient précis, puissants et elle encaissait tout ce qu'il lui envoyait. Au bout de quelques minutes, Hans était essoufflé. La sueur coulait de son visage telle des goutes d'eau un jour de pluie forte. Anna aussi était exténuée. Hans était réellement fort, elle n'en avait pas douté une seule minute. Mais Anna ne voulait pas abandonner. Elle rassembla ses dernières forces et pris d'assaut le jeune homme qui se contentait désormais d'éviter les coups ou bien d'arriver à les prendre… Mais sans succès. Au bout de 30 très longues minutes, Anna réussi enfin à mettre à genoux Hans qui avait les bras ballants et le regard hagard. La respiration de la jeune femme était saccadée. Elle souffla un bon coup, leva sa tête vers le ciel puis reposa à nouveau ses yeux sur le rouquin. Elle leva péniblement son poing, exténuée et toucha mollement le visage d'Hans qui malgré le faible coup, céda et tomba à terre. Plus par épuisement que par la brutalité inexistante du coup de la rousse.

Anna avait à peine pu savourer sa victoire car elle tomba à son tour de fatigue et s'évanouit.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla c'était à l'infirmerie, seule. Ses muscles étaient tellement endoloris qu'elle peinait à se relever. Lorsque le capitaine Sanders fit son entrée.

\- Inutile d'insister Andersen, vous vous êtes au sens radical du terme, dépassée aujourd'hui. Si bien que votre corps ne répondra pas de si tôt à tout ordre que vous lui donnerez.

Il s'appuya contre le meuble, exactement comme il le fit la première fois où Anna avait été vaincue.

\- Et Hans ? Comment va-t-il ?

\- Il s'en remet. Mieux que vous je dois dire car il est déjà sur ses deux pieds.

L'homme sourit. Il voulait dire à Anna à quel point il était fier d'elle, à quel point elle avait dépassé toutes ses attentes. Mais la jeune femme s'était déjà rendormie, épuisée. Sanders se retint de la réveiller pour lui annoncer sa récompense tant attendue : une expédition sur terre.

* * *

Je ne vous cacherai pas que j'ai rencontré quelques difficultés avec les descriptions et autres détails donc si des choses sont confuses j'en suis navrée... Mais j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Et patience pour l'arrivée d'Elsa, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite (oui j'aime bien faire languir donc subissez :p)

Bien à vous,

TheDuckThug


	4. Chapter 4

Bon je me décide à vous poster le chapitre 4 maintenant puisque que j'ai (enfin) fini le 7... Je vais essayer d'avoir 2 chapitres d'avance, au-cas où je ne trouve pas le temps à un moment que vous ne subissiez pas trop les périodes à vide (s'il y en a...)

Merci encore et toujours pour les reviews, et autre follows et favs : z'êtes chou :3

Disclamer : Rien à moi, tout à Disney et CW.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 4

Lorsqu'Anna se réveilla, elle avait l'impression d'avoir dormi des jours. Même ses yeux se refusaient à s'ouvrir tant la lumière crue des ampoules et des murs blancs l'aveuglait. 3 jours. Elle ne le savait pas encore mais elle avait dormi 3 jours dans cette infirmerie si impersonnelle en comparaison à sa chambre. Il lui fallu une journée entière pour se réveiller, se dégourdir les jambes, s'étirer, regarder l'heure, prendre une douche, lire ses résultats, relire encore ses résultats et courir chez ses parents comme elle l'avait fait le jour où elle avait été reçue pour la formation. Elle arriva chez elle mais il était encore trop tôt, ils n'étaient pas encore rentrés de leur travail respectif.

Anna s'assit alors dans le canapé du salon et se laissa aller dans les méandres de son esprit. Depuis qu'elle était toute petite, elle rêvait d'aller là-haut et de pouvoir respirer à l'air libre, de remplir son être tout entier de toutes nouvelles sensations ainsi que d'odeurs inédites. Les yeux dans le vide, elle sourit. Elle se voyait encore petite fille courir partout dans sa zone de la ville, seule. Anna a toujours été seule car, du plus loin qu'elle se souvienne, Hans était là pour l'embêter. Le jeune garçon s'amusait toujours à la bousculer et l'humilier. Alors, lorsqu'il avoua ses sentiments amoureux, elle ne vit vraiment pas d'autre réponse que non. Le garçon au cœur brisé était devenu encore plus infecte après ça. À l'école continuait ce petit manège qui dura jusqu'à la fin du lycée. Avec du recul, la rousse compris qu'Hans était en fait amoureux d'elle depuis bien des années et que, lorsqu'elle repoussa ses avances, il s'était senti en danger et se devait de rester menaçant afin que jamais personne ne sache que le tortionnaire aimait sa victime. C'était là une façon bien maladroite d'exprimer ses attentions… De l'amour à la frustration qui avait mené le jeune homme à une rancœur qui l'avait envahi et dévoré peu à peu.

La rousse était plongée dans ses pensées. Si bien qu'elle n'entendit pas le grincement de la porte qui s'ouvrait et des pas de ses parents qui rentraient tous les deux.

\- Anna !

Idunn se jeta dans les bras de sa fille qui venait à peine de se lever du canapé. Elle manqua de tomber à la renverse mais reprit son équilibre de justesse.

\- Maman doucement, je suis partie que 3 jours…

\- Si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur que ça ce soit mal passé…

Agnarr posa sa main sur l'épaule de sa fille, un regard complice se faisait entre eux deux afin de lui faire comprendre que tout allait bien.

La famille s'installèrent dans le salon et discutèrent toute la soirée. Anna parlait à toute vitesse, ses idées et ses souvenirs de la journée du combat contre Hans se bousculaient dans sa tête. Ses parents suivaient avec difficulté les dires de leur fille mais dès que son ton s'accélérait et qu'il montait dans les aigues, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se jeter un regard amusé tout en continuant d'écouter leur enfant.

À la fin, tout le monde alla se coucher le ventre plein tout comme leur tête empli des aventures d'Anna.

Cette dernière se coucha dans son lit mais ne sut trouver le sommeil. Après tout, elle avait tout de même dormi 3 jours entiers alors se coucher… Lui semblait être un concept lointain à l'heure actuelle. La rousse avait réfléchi toute la nuit, impossible de fermer l'œil, elle avait tellement hâte…

Elle arrêta son réveil avant même qu'il ne sonne, se prépara elle et ses affaires et arriva dans la cuisine.

\- Décidemment tu es méconnaissable ! C'est la deuxième fois en peu de temps que je te vois te lever tôt et sans difficultés !

\- Merci papa, répondit Anna en embrassant son père sur le front pendant qu'il sirotait son café.

\- Anna ma chérie, tu veux que je te fasse un sandwich ? Tu auras peut-être faim après ton expédition sur terre.

Idunn était sortie de la cuisine en proposant à sa fille ses si délicieux sandwichs que son Anna raffolait.

\- Non merci maman, un autre jour peut-être, j'ai l'estomac tellement noué que je pense que je ne vais pas arriver à manger quoique ce soit…

Idunn et Agnarr explosèrent de rire. Anna mangeait toujours, elle adorait ça. Les seules fois où elle ne mangeait pas c'était lorsqu'elle angoissait. Alors ce la ne les étonna même pas.

La rousse serra ses parents comme tous les jours et partit en direction de la section Recherche de la Terre. Tout le groupe était déjà rassemblé, en train de préparer leur tenue et leur sac. Sanders s'approcha de la troupe et leur expliqua qu'aujourd'hui ils allaient tous monter là-haut accompagné d'une équipe compétente. Le capitaine ajouta que le groupe allait se diviser en 4 personnes. Il énuméra la composition de chaque groupuscule jusqu'à en arriver à celui d'Anna :

\- Groupe 3 composé d'Anna Andersen, Harry Trapin, Sam Derras et Hans Siles.

La jeune femme avait beau être avec Hans, elle s'en fichait royalement. Elle se dirigea sereinement vers sa combinaison quand elle sentit une main attraper son bras.

\- Anna attends, j'ai besoin de te parler.

Hans Siles s'adressait à elle d'une manière polie pour la deuxième fois de sa vie.

\- Tu veux quoi Siles ?

Anna se méfiait et secoua son bras pour que le jeune homme la lâche. Étonnamment, elle voyait qu'il avait le regard fuyant et timide qu'elle avait connu quand il lui avait avoué ses sentiments. Il baissa la tête quelques instants puis regarda Anna dans les yeux :

\- Je tenais à m'excuser. Tu as fais tes preuves l'autre jour et j'étais vraiment impressionné. Puisque nous allons faire équipe à partir de maintenant et que tu vas sans doute devenir mon supérieur dans les années à venir, je me suis dit qu'on pouvait faire la paix.

Anna n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, Hans qui s'excusait c'était réellement incroyable, décidément cette journée était belle et bien unique… Mais Anna resta encore quelques instants sur ses gardes.

\- Merci Hans mais si tu me joues encore un des tes tours, je te jure que je…

Hans la stoppa net et attrapa une combinaison à la taille d'Anna :

\- Non, non Anna ! Je suis sincère, j'ai vraiment envie que l'on reparte du bon pied. Et pour te le prouver, je t'ai préparé ta tenue et ta bonbonne ! Tu n'as plus que ton sac à dos à préparer.

Le jeune homme tendit la tenue complète sous le regard impressionné d'Anna qui la prit non sans hésitation. Puis la jeune femme lui sourit et lui souffla un « merci » encore surprise. Après tout, Hans avait raison, ils allaient travailler ensemble pendant plusieurs années alors autant mettre de côté leur véhémence respective.

Tout dans cette journée était merveilleux, elle n'avait plus qu'à compléter son sac à dos de kit de survie ainsi que ses armes. Elle était accroupie en train de mettre son 9mm et son couteau de survie lorsque l'instructeur Thompson s'approcha d'elle.

\- Bonjour Anna, prête pour ta première expédition ?

\- Bonjour instructeur Thompson, oui je n'ai plus qu'à accrocher le sniper à la sangle de mon sac et je serais prête.

Thompson savait qu'Anna détestait le sniper. Il se pencha alors vers elle et lui souffla :

\- Attends, j'ai un cadeau pour toi.

L'homme sortit de derrière son dos l'arc qui était dans la vitrine du cours de tir ainsi qu'une besace remplie de flèches.

\- J'ai pensé que ça pourrait te faire plaisir de prendre ça à la place du sniper… Et puis tu es la première personne depuis des années à y prêter attention, tu pourrais t'entrainer dehors avec ! Personne ne t'entendra si tu te caches.

\- Thompson… C'est trop… Je… Merci, fit-elle un sourire radieux à l'attention de ce dernier.

Elle prit l'arc entre ses doigts et le regarda quelques instants avant de l'accrocher à son sac à dos avec le petit stock de flèches.

\- Bon aller tout le monde, enfilez vos combinaisons, il est temps d'y aller !

Sanders enfila lui aussi une tenue après avoir donné ses ordres. Anna enfila donc celle qu'Hans lui avait préparé : Pas de clous ni de poil à gratter. La rouquine émit un soupir de soulagement, elle était certaine cette fois-ci que les intentions du jeune homme étaient sincères. Le groupe se dirigea vers l'ascenseur qui menait à l'air libre. Lorsque tout le monde fut entré dans la boîte métallique, Sanders fit un signe pour que tout le monde se tourne à nouveau vers lui.

\- Bien, vous pouvez activer votre bouteille à oxygène maintenant. Même si votre bouteille peut vous faire tenir plusieurs heures, nous n'allons rester sur terre qu'une heure aujourd'hui. N'allez pas croire qu'il ne faut qu'un pauvre petit mois pour pouvoir tout de suite rester là-haut toute l'après-midi !

Le petit groupe de nouvelles recrues émit des chuchotements. Ils se stoppèrent net en même temps que la plate forme qui s'immobilisa dans un bruit sourd.

Doucement, la grande porte grinça tout en s'ouvrant. Anna dû fermer les yeux, aveuglée par la lumière du soleil… Du soleil ?! La jeune femme s'efforça alors de les ouvrir à nouveau. Après les quelques secondes qu'il lui fallu pour s'adapter à toute cette intensité, ce qu'elle vit lui coupa le souffle.

Devant elle se tenait une immense forêt qui s'étendait à perte de vue, le ciel n'était pas juste bleu, il possédait tellement de nuances ! Toutes ces nouvelles couleurs envahissaient la jeune femme. Ses doigts fourmillaient, ses jambes tremblaient et ses yeux étaient immenses et ronds. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas sentir l'herbe sous ses pieds ni sentir les odeurs mais le spectacle qui s'offrait devant elle en valait quand bien même la peine. Elle s'avança dans la lumière, baignant son corps de tout ce soleil.

\- Bien, groupe 1 et 2 vous allez vers le sud, groupe 3 à l'ouest à l'orée de la forêt et le groupe 4 à l'est. Rendez-vous ici dans une heure et faites bien attention à vous, le coin n'est pas toujours sûr…

Le groupe d'Anna s'élança dans la direction ordonnée. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur place le soldat fit partir en éclaireur deux de ses collègues. Ils revinrent quelques minutes plus tard en faisant un signe de O avec le pouce et l'index pour faire comprendre que la zone était sécurisée. Le soldat qui les dirigeait leur ordonna alors d'aller dans la forêt chercher quelques végétaux. Il distribua à chacun des fiches avec des photos de plantes dessus ainsi que leurs vertus.

Le petit groupe de 4 se divisa à nouveau en 2. Anna partit donc en compagnie d'Hans. Dans la forêt, la demoiselle posa sa main gantée contre l'écorce d'un arbre. Elle le caressa comme si elle pouvait sentir le contact à même sa peau, rêvant de pouvoir un jour le toucher pour de vrai. La rousse se reprit, elle avait tout de même atteint l'un des objectifs les plus importants de sa vie ! Elle était en extase.

\- Anna, viens voir ! J'ai trouvé quelque chose !

La jeune femme sursauta et se précipita vers la voix d'Hans qui était plus profondément enfoui dans la forêt, s'éloignant de plus en plus du point de rassemblement.

\- Quelle plante as-tu trouvé ? Hans ? Tu es l…

La rousse n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Elle sentit un grand coup de barre derrière la tête… Puis plus rien.

Hans se tenait derrière elle, la crosse de son sniper n'avait pas loupé la jeune femme.

\- Tu voulais te surpasser ? Essaye donc de survivre dans la nature avec ta bouteille d'oxygène presque vide, Andersen. Personne n'est au dessus de moi. Personne.

Il se pencha alors contre la bouteille qu'il avait préparé au préalable et la vida au point d'en arriver plus qu'à 1h seulement. Il ricana et dissimula la rousse soigneusement dans des buissons et partit.

* * *

Bienvenus sur terre mes chers lecteurs ! :D


	5. Chapter 5

Bonsoiiiir voilà une petite suite :) mes chapitres n'ont pas vraiment les mêmes longueur mais vous m'en excuserez j'en suis sûre ;)

Disclamer : Tout à CW et Disney.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 5

Anna se réveilla quelques minutes plus tard avec un mal de crâne pas possible. Sa vue était encore trouble quand elle se remit en mémoire les instants avant sa perte de conscience. Hans ! L'espèce d'enfoiré l'avait assommé ! Elle se releva péniblement encore étourdie du coup et regarda autour d'elle.

Au-dessus de sa tête, le ciel devenait orangé… C'était magnifique. Et soudain la rousse attrapa sa bouteille d'oxygène : 30 minutes ?! Mais combien de temps s'était-elle évanouie pour qu'il ne lui reste que… Encore une fois, Hans. Anna serra les poings et voulu frapper la où elle pouvait mais elle aimait bien trop tout ce qu'elle voyait pour l'abimer. Mais pourquoi personne n'était parti à sa recherche ?! Anna se remémora alors : Sanders avait dit qu'ils avaient rencontré des formes hostiles ! S'ils s'attardaient plus, cela signifiait qu'il y avait un danger et Hans aurait très bien pu accuser la disparition d'Anna par ces… Ces quoi au juste ?!

Elle entendit soudain des craquements de brindilles. La jeune femme sursauta et se cacha dans les mêmes buissons où Hans l'avait laissé. Elle regarda à nouveau sa bouteille : 20 minutes. Anna soupira… Est-ce bien là une façon de mourir, après avoir accompli tant de choses ? Elle s'adossa contre un arbre qu'entouraient les buissons où elle se dissimulait. Elle tendit la jambe et senti alors quelque chose. Son sac à dos ! Hans n'avait même pas prit la peine de le prendre puisqu'il savait qu'Anna, peu importe ses tentatives, allait mourir d'ici peu de temps. Mais la jeune femme fut tout de même soulagée de l'avoir avec elle après avoir entendu les sons inquiétants.

Elle ne fit plus un bruit et retint sa respiration. Plus rien. Elle entendit le vent, les bruissements des herbes hautes et des buissons environnant qui se secouait doucement au rythme de cette force de la nature qu'Anna n'avait encore jamais expérimenté auparavant. Sur le visage d'Anna, un sourire se dessina. Après tout, même si elle allait mourir, elle avait quand même découvert tant de choses. Que vu la situation, c'était peut-être écrit qu'elle allait disparaître aujourd'hui. Elle repensa à ses parents, elle aurait dû accepter le sandwich de sa mère. Elle aurait dû les serrer plus fort encore contre elle…

Après un débat interne, Anna se décida. Quitte à mourir, autant choisir sa mort et connaître au moins une fois avant de mourir de nouvelles expériences sensorielles et olfactives ! Elle se leva d'un bond et commença à enlever sa combinaison. Le froid s'engouffra dans ses vêtements. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Anna frissonna à ce contact étrange. Il ne lui paraissait pas désagréable mais simplement nouveau pour elle. Elle ne finit pas sa réflexion, pas le temps. Avant de mourir, elle voulait respirer l'air au moins une fois, rien qu'une fois même si cela allait lui être fatal. Elle retira son casque et ferma les yeux. La jeune femme senti le même vent frais qui traversait son corps sur son visage puis inspira. L'oxygène s'engouffra dans ses poumons. Elle senti comme des picotements dans sa poitrine et ferma ses yeux plus fort encore d'appréhension.

Puis plus rien.

Non, rien du tout ne se passa. Anna ouvra grand les yeux, elle ne comprenait pas… Elle avait suivi tous les cours de survie de près, les rapports des autopsies des malheureux qui avaient respiré l'air libre étaient tous unanimes : à peine avaient-ils inspiré qu'ils se mirent tous à hurler de douleur avant de s'effondrer raide mort. Alors pourquoi ? La jeune femme se crispa, ses battements cardiaques s'accélérèrent : Elle devait se rasseoir tout de suite avant de perdre l'équilibre face à cette étourdissante révélation. Sa logique lui échappait.

Alors cela signifierai que les rapports ont été falsifiés ? Que depuis le début, tout n'était que mensonge ? Impossible, quelqu'un l'aurait su, c'est obligé. Et cette histoire de formes hostiles, était-ce seulement vrai ? Anna n'était plus sûre de rien. Elle se décolla de l'arbre et laissa tomber son front sur ses bras croisés posé sur ses genoux, les yeux dans le vide.

Après le bonheur fugace d'avoir réalisé qu'elle avait survécu et qu'elle était lâchée dans la nature, libre de tout acte, Anna savait qu'elle devait prévenir tout le monde. Mais la montagne qui protégeait la ville souterraine était impénétrable, rien ne laissait croire qu'il y avait autant de vies renfermées en-dessous. C'était la base de la survie de son peuple depuis plusieurs générations. La rousse soupira.

Elle resta ainsi encore quelques minutes, le besoin de s'habituer à toutes ces sensations nouvelles l'y obligeait. Elle frissonna. Étrange… Elle ne connaissait cette sensation qu'en cas de stress. Elle leva la tête vers le ciel : Des étoiles s'y profilaient. C'était magnifique de le voir de ses propres yeux plutôt qu'à travers les images. Et elle ressentait pour la première fois le froid de la nuit qui la fit grelotter.

La jeune femme tenta de se réchauffer en frottant ses bras puis attrapa son sac pour y récupérer son kit où il y avait une couverture de survie. Anna la déplia puis s'en couvrit, s'adossant plus confortablement contre l'arbre. Ce n'était pas le grand luxe mais cela ferait l'affaire pour cette nuit. Demain elle partirait à la recherche d'une zone de campement plus sûre et explorerait les environs.

Les rayons du soleil caressaient le visage d'Anna qui se réveilla à cette douce sensation. Après avoir frotté ses yeux elle regarda tout autour d'elle. Au loin les chants des oiseaux ravissaient ses oreilles. La jeune femme rangea ses affaires puis s'enfonça dans la forêt.

Elle marcha quelques heures avant de trouver une petite grotte où elle s'engouffra et tenta d'allumer un feu. Elle se souvenait très bien des techniques avec les cailloux des cours de survie. Alors, après quelques essais maladroits et infructueux accompagnés de jurons, elle y parvint enfin. Elle décida de s'établir ici, bien cachée d'une quelconque menace.

Après avoir installé son petit camp improvisé, son ventre gargouilla. Anna était affamée, elle n'avait pas pris de petit-déjeuné ni de dîner hier soir. La jeune femme attrapa son arc et ses flèches et se décida à aller chasser. S'il y avait des oiseaux, peut-être y avait-il aussi des lapins ou bien autre chose encore ?

Elle se cacha sur une hauteur et attendit seulement quelques minutes avant de voir un gros lièvre passer près d'elle. Elle était impressionnée. Rien à voir avec les lapins de batteries qui étaient élevés sous terre… La jeune femme senti à nouveau son ventre gargouiller. Ce lapin allait être un véritable festin !

Elle dégaina son arc et suivi le gros lièvre de la pointe de sa flèche. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'animal s'était immobilisé pour manger de l'herbe. Elle en profita pour décocher sa flèche et… Dans le mille ! Décidément cet arc était vraiment son arme de prédilection ! Quelle chance que Thompson lui en ai fait cadeau… Une nouvelle victoire pour la jeune femme qui fut quelque peu écœurée de devoir couper et dépecer l'animal pour pouvoir le cuire, mais qu'à cela ne tienne, elle avait bien trop faim.

Après s'être rassasiée, Anna décida de partir en exploration. Elle ne prit que son couteau, son arc et ses flèches et se mit en route. Après quelques kilomètres, la jeune femme arriva à l'orée d'un lac.

Là aussi le voir en vrai était encore plus beau que sur les images et les vidéos. Elle se précipita au bord du lac et commença à se déshabiller. Elle posa alors un pied dans l'eau : elle était fraiche. C'était vraiment revigorant pour la rousse. Anna était parfaitement consciente qu'elle ne savait pas nager alors elle décida d'avancer peu à peu dans l'eau avec prudence. La sensation de sa peau nue immergée dans toute cette eau se révélait être une découverte des plus exaltantes. Elle sentait sous ses pieds des gros cailloux et des plus petits qui se faufilaient entre ses orteils. La jeune femme ne pu retenir un rire, cela la chatouillait trop.

Elle ressortit après quelques longues minutes qui s'étaient voulues relaxantes. Anna ne réalisa qu'à ce moment-là qu'elle était nue comme un ver et exposée. De longs frissons parcouraient son corps au contact du vent qui se rafraichissait. La rousse adorait cette sensation. Elle sentait qu'elle était vivante, comme enveloppée dans le manteau de l'atmosphère. Anna se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et ferma les yeux, les bras tendus. Elle ressenti au creux de son ventre une satisfaction qu'elle rêvait d'expérimenter depuis déjà tant d'années qu'elle ne vit pas le soleil se coucher au dessus de sa tête.

La jeune femme se rhabilla et repartit vers son camp. Demain, elle allait explorer plus loin encore.

Ses yeux se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes. Cette nuit là, Anna rêva de ses parents, de ses voisins, de tous ceux qu'elle avait connu et apprécié. Quand elle se réveilla, elle ne pu s'empêcher de pleurer. Ses parents, surtout, lui manquaient terriblement. L'idée de ne jamais les revoir lui brisait le cœur.

Elle peina à se lever et à aller chasser son déjeuner, sa tête était envahi par les souvenirs de son rêve. Quand elle rentra à son camp ce jour-là, Anna vit que son feu était éteint. Étrange, elle ne l'avait pas fait avant de partir pourtant. Et elle avait prévu suffisamment de bois…

Elle s'approchait des cendres chaudes lorsqu'elle entendit un craquement derrière elle. La jeune femme sursauta et se tourna d'un pas vif, puis leva les mains en l'air par réflexe. Une dizaine de guerriers habillés de cuir et de peau se tenaient à l'entrée de la grotte, armés d'arcs et de lames. Un homme sortit du groupe. Il était imposant, blond avec des yeux bleus maquillés de noir tel un bandeau. Sa taille était bien au dessus de la moyenne. Anna se sentait ridiculement petite à côté de l'homme si impressionnant.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

La jeune femme était abasourdie : elle comprenait parfaitement la phrase que le grand type venant de dire…

\- Q… Quoi ?

\- Votre nom. D'où venez-vous ? De quelle tribu ? Où avez-vous eu cette tenue ?

La rousse restait hébétée. Elle eu besoin de quelques instants avant de réunir le fil de ses pensées. Le blond semblait avoir la décence d'attendre un peu avant que la jeune femme ne retrouve une lueur de lucidité.

\- Anna… Je m'appelle Anna. Et je viens de la ville sous-terraine.

Des murmures s'élevèrent parmi les guerriers. Le grand blond qui semblait être leur chef était tout aussi surpris. Il leur fit signe de se taire sans même quitter la jeune femme du regard. Après un long silence, l'homme s'approcha d'Anna.

\- Si ce que tu dis est vrai… Alors tu dois être l'ambassadrice de ta tribu. C'est la première fois que le peuple d'en dessous de la montagne reste aussi longtemps sur nos terres… Et sans combinaison.

Anna ravala sa salive. Devait-elle mentir et acquiescer ou dire la vérité et leur expliquer qu'elle avait été victime d'une trahison parmi son groupe de recherche ? Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Le grand type lui tendit une de ses grandes mains et continua :

\- Mon nom est Kristoff. Chef de la tribu du Sud. Et vous allez nous suivre jusqu'au village à l'attendant que nous puissions prévenir notre commandant de votre arrivée.

Ce jour-là, Anna aurait peut-être dû éteindre ce feu…

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! À très bientôt :)

Bien à vous,

TheDuckThug


	6. Chapter 6

Bonsoir à tous !

Voici une jolie suite pour vous, et pour Elsa, soyez encore patient... ;)

* * *

Chapitre 6

Anna frissonna et serra la main de l'homme avec méfiance.

\- V… Votre commandant ? Qui est-ce ?

L'homme eut un sourire en coin :

\- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt. À l'attendant, suis-nous sans faire d'histoire. Tu es peut-être le porte-parole de ton peuple mais nous n'hésiterons pas à te tuer comme nous l'avons fait avec les hommes en jaunes. En route.

Les hommes en jaunes… Anna comprit tout de suite que Kristoff parlait de la combinaison qu'ils mettaient par-dessus leur tenue de soldat. La jeune femme frissonna et réprima l'envie douloureuse de mitrailler l'homme de questions ainsi que de lui crier dessus.

Pourquoi les avoir attaqués ? Tout ce qu'ils faisaient c'était récolter des plantes à la recherche d'antidote pour que tout le monde puisse vivre ici à l'air libre…Comme Anna le faisait, là maintenant. La jeune femme avait alors compris ce qu'il lui restait à faire : elle devait absolument rencontrer le commandant et lui parler de la ville, de tous ces gens sous terre, presque emprisonnés qui avaient eux aussi droit à ce sentiment de liberté, que la paix était possible ainsi qu'une cohabitation… Cela allait être vraiment difficile. Et si le commandant était un sale type sanguinaire sans cœur ? Cela ne serait pas étonnant s'ils s'en sont déjà pris aux siens sans aucunes raisons apparentes… La rousse était envahie de questions ainsi que d'inquiétude : Kristoff semblait déjà si imposant, comment allait être son supérieur ?

Après quelques kilomètres fait en silence, Anna fut tirée de ses pensées par la voix du chef de tribu :

\- Nous sommes presque arrivés. Mes hommes vont t'escorter jusqu'à ta hutte. Tu peux sortir dans le village mais ne pense même pas à t'échapper où je t'achève personnellement.

La jeune femme frissonna et acquiesça sans dire un mot.

La hutte était petite, une paillasse et de quoi faire un feu. C'était bien tout ce qui était possible de faire. Mais au moins, Anna avait son intimité et n'était pas enfermée ou enchaînée… Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit de fortune et reposa sa tête entre ses mains.

« Mais comment j'ai fais pour me fourrer dans de tels ennuis, moi ?! » Certes, Anna était maladroite aussi bien dans ses gestes que dans ses mots, mais jamais cela ne lui valu de tels résultats. Elle décida de ne pas sortir et de se laisser bercer par le son de la vie quotidienne de ces étrangers qui l'entouraient. Elle se fit réveiller le lendemain par une belle jeune femme qui vint à elle avec de la nourriture.

Anna se releva de sa paillasse et eut, comme toujours, du mal à s'éveiller. Elle se frotta les yeux afin de mieux regarder qui était cette personne. Impossible qu'elle l'ai vue hier, elle s'en serait souvenue tant la jeune femme était magnifique. Son tain hâlé par le soleil faisait ressortir ses yeux verts et mettait en valeur ses longs cheveux bruns. Elle arborait, comme Kristoff, un bandeau de maquillage noir autour de ses yeux tel un masque. Un signe de supériorité, peut-être ?

\- Enfin réveillée petite marmotte ?

La jeune femme eut un sourire franc et lui tendit le bol de nourriture. La rousse conservait sa méfiance mais son ventre gargouillait trop pour qu'elle puisse repousser ce met qui emplissait son nez de délicieuses odeurs. L'eau à la bouche, Anna attrapa le bol et commença à s'empiffrer sous le regard amusé de la brune.

\- Doucement feisty pants. Tu vas finir par t'étouffer.

\- Ffechty pfantch ?

\- Oui, c'est ce qu'on dit de quelqu'un qui est le genre bout-en-train. Et à dire vrai, cela te va plutôt bien.

Anna rougit et avala difficilement l'amont de nourriture qui envahissait sa bouche.

\- Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment, alors… Comment vous appelez-vous ?

\- Je m'appelle Salem. Je suis la femme du chef que tu as déjà rencontré, Kristoff.

Urgh, Anna se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise de s'être permise une telle promiscuité avec ce qui semblait être la femme à respecter dans le coin… Elle se redressa, comme pour se donner une contenance.

\- Inutile de faire des manières Anna, je n'accepterai plus maintenant que j'ai vu ta vraie personnalité.

Salem lui sourit puis parti sans ajouter quoique ce soit. Anna laissa sa respiration glisser comme si elle la retenait depuis la révélation. Elle continua tranquillement de manger puis sortit de sa hutte pour visiter les environs, puisqu'elle en avait le droit.

L'endroit ressemblait à un village un peu primitif de premier abord mais une hiérarchie était clairement définie entre les habitants. Anna continua son exploration sous les yeux étonnés mais discrets des originaires qui étaient vaqués à leur occupation. Plus tard dans la journée, un jeune garçon vint vers elle : elle était convoquée pour une réunion avec le chef. Cela était inévitable, pensa-t-elle. Elle profita encore de quelques instants de tranquillité puis suivi le jeune garçon en direction de la hutte du chef.

Elle souleva le pan de tissu qui servait de porte et vit Kristoff accompagné de Salem qui lui offrit le même sourire sincère que ce matin. À la droite du chef se tenait un adolescent aux grands yeux noirs et à la peau translucide.

\- Anna je te présente mon bras droit, Olaf. Ne te fie pas à son apparence de jeune homme discret, Olaf est notre meilleur guerrier et de loin. Tu connais déjà ma femme que tu as vue ce matin, Salem. Elle est mes yeux et mes oreilles.

\- Et surtout ta jugeotte, taquina la jeune femme.

Kristoff rougit et se racla la gorge, gêné de la boutade de sa femme devant une inconnue. Qui plus est un potentiel ennemi.

\- Bien, oui bon… J'ai envoyé mon meilleur messager au capitole hier soir, afin de prévenir de ta venue. Si tout se déroule comme prévu, le commandant arrivera d'ici moins d'une semaine. C'est avec lui et lui seul que tu pourras établir une négociation dans l'intérêt de ton peuple.

\- Une négociation ? Pourquoi ? Nous ne sommes pas en guerre…

Kristoff vit que la jeune femme ne feignait pas sa surprise. Il se demanda l'espace de quelques secondes si elle réalisait seulement l'étendu des conséquences que cette négociation avait. Il s'apprêta à parler mais Salem fut plus rapide :

\- Je pense que quelques explications sont de rigueur. Votre apparition représente pour nous, un niveau de danger inconnu : nous ne savons pas qui vous êtes ou combien… Notre nation est récente : le capitole est, comme tu peux t'en douter, notre capital. Elle se prénomme Arendelle et est située à la frontière de la tribu de l'ouest et de la notre. Notre chef y siège de manière permanente quand nous n'avons pas de réunion. I chefs : Kristoff est le chef de la tribu du Sud, Olaf le futur chef de la tribu du nord. La tribu de l'Est est dirigée par Sven et la tribu de l'Ouest par notre commandant. Cette alliance est appelée les Nations Unies. Elle a été mise en place par le précédent Commandant Thorgul le Sanguinaire. Inutile de t'expliquer pourquoi on l'appelait ainsi…

\- Ce que vous me racontez me donne l'impression d'être revenue aux temps des barbares…

Kristoff se renfrogna et se redressa d'un coup sec :

\- Vous avez le culot de nous attaquer vous et vos armes qui transforment mes hommes en infirmes depuis des années, je vous accueille au lieu de vous achever sur le champ dans le but de pouvoir d'établir un axe de communication avec votre peuple alors que vous massacrez le miens sans raisons. Qui de nous deux est le barbare ?!

\- Mais c'est vous qui tuez les miens ! Nous ne faisons que faire des prélèvements pour des recherches nobles ! Les combinaisons jaunes, comme vous me l'avez dit hier, eh bien il y a des êtres humains en dessous ! Des parents, des enfants ! Que faites-vous d'eux ? Il est vrai que l'ont m'a remis des armes mais je vous prie de me croire quand je vous dis que ce n'était que pour me défendre dans le cas où un animal pourrait surgir de nulle part.

Anna s'était emportée, elle le savait. Un silence pesant s'installa dans la hutte. Kristoff ne décolérait pas mais semblait avoir compris quelque chose qui échappait encore à la rousse.

\- Tu es jeune et bien naïve pour une ambassadrice. Nous verrons si tu sauras convaincre le commandant, toi et tes bonnes paroles.

Le chef prit son départ sur ses mots, laissant les trois jeunes gens dans une ambiance des plus tendues. Anna se laissa quelques instants de réflexion. Elle ne comprenait pas, Kristoff avait dit lui-même hier qu'il massacrait les hommes en jaune mais Anna n'avait jamais entendu parler de combat… Mais elle n'avait aussi jamais entendu parler d'une forme de vie quelconque sur terre. Et encore moins une humaine… Ses certitudes s'ébranlaient peu à peu.

D'abord le fait qu'elle pouvait respirer à l'air libre sans mourir… Ensuite l'existence de tout un peuple, non, toute une nation semble-t-il avec une hiérarchie parfaitement établie. Et maintenant, cette histoire de massacre qui dure depuis des années…

\- Feisty pants, je crois que certaines choses t'échappent, tenta doucement Salem. Mais cette fois-ci venant de ton peuple. Peut-être devrais-tu repartir chez les tiens avant de rencontrer notre commandant…

Anna ne répondit pas. Ce n'est pas qu'elle ne voulait pas rentrer, c'est qu'elle ne pouvait pas. Mais comment dire la vérité maintenant que le mensonge était déjà profondément ancré ? Et si elle le faisait, survivrait-elle seulement quelques minutes ? Leur chef la massacrerait de ses mains, c'était certain. Elle se contenta de faire non de la tête puis parti hors de la tente.

Anna passa les quelques jours qui lui restait avant de rencontrer le commandant à réfléchir à un moyen de s'en sortir. Mais rien ne vint. La jeune femme était impulsive et très énergique mais n'avait pas comme vice de mentir de façon aussi importante. Mais c'était pour sa vie, sa survie. Elle se recroquevilla sur sa paillasse durant plusieurs jours. Elle appréhendait tellement la venue de cet homme qui semblait tellement effrayant. Depuis 2-3 jours déjà elle vit le village tout entier s'agiter, elle sentait la tension monter en eux. Des murmures s'élevaient le soir. Anna pouvait les entendre à travers les murs fins de tissus de sa hutte.

« Tout es paré pour sa venue ? »

« Sa hutte est prête ? »

« Y-a-t-il assez de nourritures pour tous ses gardes ? »

Anna les entendait eux et leur ton s'élever de jour en jour… La boule au ventre se faisait des plus envahissantes. Si bien qu'elle perdit l'appétit. Salem lui apportait religieusement sa nourriture, tous les jours. Elle voyait bien que la rousse était profondément tourmentée mais elle ne pouvait l'aider. Elle ne chercha d'ailleurs pas à rengager une conversation sur le peuple d'Anna qu'elle trouvait sincèrement bien cruel d'avoir envoyé cette fille en pâturage aux lions. Elle semblait si naïve… Oui c'était certain : Quelque chose clochait.

Un matin Salem se décida à poser la question fatidique dont elle redoutait la réponse : « Es-tu réellement l'ambassadrice de ton peuple ? »

Anna sursauta, elle resta allongée dos à la brune, silencieuse. Mais cette dernière vit les soubresauts de la jeune femme et compris qu'elle avait raison. Elle ne dit rien elle non plus et partit.

Lorsque Salem sortit de la hutte d'Anna, elle vit l'agitation du village prendre un tournant fatidique. Elle accouru vers Kristoff :

\- Kristoff ! Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Va chercher Anna.

La brune vit le visage décomposé de son amant et compris immédiatement. Elle fit demi-tour et tira Anna de son lit, tremblante.

\- Anna lèves-toi, vite.

Salem força la rousse à se lever et sortir rapidement de sa hutte. La jeune femme fut d'abord aveuglée par ce soleil dont elle s'était vite déshabituée en se terrant dans sa hutte. Kristoff vint alors se planter devant elle en sueur, livide et le regard affolé.

\- Elle… Elle arrive.

\- Qui arrive ? Demanda Anna encore toute groggy, se frottant les yeux.

\- La princesse du capitole, murmura Salem, les yeux dans le vide.

\- Quoi ?

Anna n'arrivait vraiment pas à comprendre cette panique générale. Et encore moins cette tension qui émanait du couple pourtant tout deux si calme et impassible.

\- Notre commandant, souffla le blond.

\- Elsa d'Arendelle.

* * *

Tadada-daaam (comment ça vous n'avez pas reconnu la batterie ?! Pfeuh.)

To Be Continued :3


	7. Chapter 7

Bonsoir à tous et merci encore pour les reviews ! J'en tiens réellement compte.

Pour cette raison je vous offre ENFIN ce chapitre que j'ai retravaillé intégralement : j'ai essayé de mettre plus de détails pour vraiment améliorer la compréhension. À l'origine, il faisait presque moitié moins ^^

Je vous prie de m'excuser pour les fautes, je me relis toujours avant de poster mais je suis la reine des erreurs d'étourderie depuis mon primaire ! :p

J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre.

Disclamer : Rien à moi, frozen = Disney, the 100 = CW

Enjoy !

* * *

Chapitre 7

Voilà une chose à quoi Anna ne s'attendait pas : Une femme. Le chef des Nations, cette personne qui fait trembler comme une feuille Kristoff, cette force de la nature, est une femme.

La jeune femme se sentait incrédule face à cette révélation.

\- Vous voulez dire que votre commandant est une femme ?

\- Quelle importance ?

Salem semblait surprise de la question d'Anna. Elle allait continuer lorsque Kristoff s'élança :

\- Le sexe n'importe pas, ce sont nos ancêtres et nos actes qui comptent. Et si Elsa est notre commandant aujourd'hui, tu peux me croire jeune ambassadrice : C'est qu'elle l'a largement mérité. Elsa est la digne fille de son père Thorgul le sanguinaire et sa mère Aérin la tacticienne, je l'ai vu à l'œuvre. Elle est peut-être jeune mais elle dépasse tous les espoirs qui reposent sur elle.

La rousse n'osa pas rajouter quoi que ce soit. Elle préféra se concentrer sur ses pas, la foule étant agitée, il lui était difficile de se déplacer. Elle suivait le couple jusqu'à un grand espace où les gens se rassemblaient : la place était au centre du village semblait-il. Si Anna faisait quelques pas vers l'Ouest, elle sortait du village au vu de la végétation qui se dessinait au dessus des huttes dans cette direction.

Elle entendit soudainement le bruit d'un cor souffler non loin de sa position. Elle comprit tout de suite qu'elle arrivait. Les habitants se crispèrent tandis qu'Anna resta clouée sur place, ressentant toute cette tension lui grimper dans les veines.

Elle vit d'abord des soldats à pied sécuriser le périmètre. Puis l'arrivée des cavaliers.

Puis tout bascula.

Anna la vit, sur son cheval blanc, unique. Était-ce du cheval dont elle parlait ou d'Elsa ? Tout semblait brutalement se percuter dans sa tête, dans son cœur. Qu'était la logique, la notion de temps et la réflexion, quand l'on pouvait sombrer follement dans les profondeurs de ce bleu. Le bleu des yeux de la princesse du capitole.

Plus rien n'avait de sens, ses battements de cœur résonnaient dans ses tempes, ses mains, ses jambes. Des signaux électriques parcouraient son épine dorsale laissant sur son passage des gouttes de sueurs froide perler sous ses vêtements et rendant ses mains moites. Ses yeux clignaient rapidement, peu sure de les croire tant la femme qui se dressait devant elle était époustouflante.

Elsa fixa d'abord la jeune femme depuis ses hauteurs. Son regard perçant orné d'un masque de maquillage noir plus élaboré que celui de Kristoff ou Salem faisait ressortir encore plus la prunelle de ses yeux. Il prenait des pommettes jusqu'au front, finissant sur des pointes aux extrémités, laissant cette impression de puissance un peu animale.

La jeune femme descendit de son cheval et s'approcha sans dire un mot. Elle était plus grande qu'Anna d'au moins une tête. Sa tenue de cuir et de tissu blanc était finement travaillée, ressemblant plus à un vêtement qu'à une armure, se seyant à son corps élancé. La tunique était accompagnée de sandales tout aussi bien faites. Autour de ses poignets, de larges bracelets de cuir. Ils prenaient même presque tout son avant-bras. Sa posture droite et haute faisait refléter ses cheveux blonds dans le soleil, lui offrant comme une couronne de lumière. Il émanait d'elle une telle prestance, cela était tout simplement à couper le souffle.

Par réflexe, Anna fit un pas en arrière : seule chose que son cerveau acceptait de faire dans son état tant elle était intimidée et bouleversée par la beauté de la princesse.

La rousse avait toujours su, oh oui elle avait toujours su que son cœur ne battrait pas pour un garçon. Mais jamais aucune fille qu'elle eut croisé dans les couloirs de la ville souterraine ou plus précisément entre les murs de son établissement scolaire ne lui fit ressentir une telle intensité. Et elle l'expérimentait pour la première fois de sa jeune vie. Quand elle était petite, elle se surprit à regarder plus longuement la gente féminine, à attarder son regard sur leur forme. Au début, elle ne se posa pas de question. Mais d'année en année, ses pensées et son imagination partaient à la dérive, visualisant les courbes de plus en plus dénudées de ses camarades de classe, désirant toucher cette douceur qu'elle s'extasiait à imaginer. C'est ainsi qu'elle découvrit le désir, le plaisir, l'envie et encore tant d'autres choses… Elle se sentit tellement coupable au début, rejetant d'abord cette attirance. Mais petit à petit, ses rêves lui offraient un bien-être si intense qu'elle ne put nier bien longtemps. Elle fit alors ses recherches sur la question dans la bibliothèque de la ville, tombant sur des témoignages, des films plus ou moins bien réalisés, des romans… Anna finit alors par comprendre que non, il n'y avait pas de mal à cela et que c'était naturel. Elle se sentit alors libérée. Sa sexualité n'étant pas sa priorité, elle éluda son problème après toute cette petite enquête et reprit sa rêverie de la terre d'en haut. C'était bien plus important à ses yeux.

Mais maintenant qu'elle y était en haut, elle se prit en pleine figure cette attirance qu'elle avait pour les femmes. Pour une femme à l'heure actuelle, plus précisément. Et cette sensation lui donnait le vertige.

Le geste d'Anna n'échappa pas à la blonde platine qui maintenait un masque impassible face à cette dernière. Elle était impatiente de faire sa connaissance, surprise de cette réaction. Mais aussi de savoir enfin qui étaient ces étrangers vivant sous leurs pieds. Elle fit un pas en avant afin d'essayer de s'approcher de la rousse… Qui fit à nouveau un pas en arrière.

Elsa esquissa très rapidement un sourire en coin, secrètement amusée de la curieuse attitude de l'ambassadrice. Mais elle ne devait pas perdre la face devant son peuple et ne devait pas se montrer faible, même si elle se serait bien amusée à tourmenter la jeune femme qui s'offrait à ses yeux.

La princesse se savait suffisamment puissante pour que personne n'intervienne sans son ordre face à l'affront qu'Anna venait de faire par deux fois : Elle voulait savoir qui était cette drôle de jeune femme.

Elsa fit à nouveau un pas en avant. Et Anna répéta son manège, incapable de réfléchir sur le fait que cela pourrait lui valoir d'être achevée sur le champ pour avoir provoqué le commandant. Ils fixèrent la rousse et avaient l'impression qu'elle était morte de peur, elle avait bien raison d'ailleurs. Mais en réalité, ce n'était pas la peur qui paralysait la jeune femme.

Entourée du silence pesant de la foule et des gardes, le petit jeu continua jusqu'à ce qu'Anna heurta ses talons puis son dos à une toile d'hutte : impossible de reculer plus encore. La rousse sursauta. Elle reprit conscience de tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle et sentit une lueur brillante dans le regard de la blonde platine qui s'amusait à ce petit jeu du chat et de la souris. Anna frissonna alors violemment. Elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et sa respiration se faire courte. Ce regard… Elle pourrait se noyer dans ses profondeurs, explorant l'esprit de cette mystérieuse femme qui faisait battre son cœur comme jamais personne ne l'eut fait auparavant.

Elsa se pencha alors et souffla tout près de l'oreille d'Anna pour que personne d'autre n'entende :

\- Je ne jouerais pas à ça, si j'étais toi.

Ce son. Cette voix. Cette voix qui avait pénétré tout son être, l'envahissait de frissons si intenses qu'elle savait que cela allait hanter le reste des nuits de sa vie. Et ce souffle contre son oreille, oh comme elle aimerait sentir à nouveau cette délicieuse sensation… Elle cligna des yeux un peu plus longtemps, laissant une seconde de plus ses yeux clos afin de profiter de cet instant. Elle avait réussi à déceler de l'amusement dans le ton de la blonde, à sa grande surprise.

Instinctivement, la rousse baissa la tête et se mordillait la lèvre, gênée. La situation dont elle venait de percuter de plein fouet les conséquences la mettait dans un état encore jamais connu jusqu'alors. C'était presque comme si elle ne voulait pas ouvrir la bouche de peur que son cœur ne s'échappent de son corps tant il battait fort à la vue de cette blonde…

La princesse vit le malaise d'Anna et décida d'alléger l'atmosphère en prenant l'initiative d'une conversation. Elle s'éloigna d'Anna qui laissa sa respiration glisser de ses poumons tout d'un coup. La voix d'Elsa s'éleva suffisamment fort pour que son peuple l'entende clairement :

\- Bienvenue Ambassadrice du peuple des sous-terrains. Je suis ravie que vous vous soyez décidés à établir enfin une communication avec mon peuple. Sentez vous ici comme chez vous : respectez-nous et nous en ferons de même afin de préserver la tranquillité des miens. Quel est votre nom ?

\- A… Anna… Andersen. Je m'appelle Anna Andersen, Commandant…

Elsa eut un petit sourire en coin. Elle trouvait ce petit bégaiement tout à fait charmant mélangé à cette voix tremblante. Elle redressa encore un peu plus sa tête. Elle continuait d'observer Anna qui était toujours aussi rouge :

\- Anna Andersen permettez-moi de me présenter : Elsa d'Arendelle, commandant des Nations Unies.

La princesse fit une humble révérence qu'Anna mima maladroitement de par sa nervosité. Elle était réellement incapable de réfléchir plus que cela. Sa tête bourdonnait encore un peu à cause des battements de son cœur, l'empêchant de maîtriser sa réflexion. Elsa se recula en regardant la rousse une fois encore : elle la trouvait décidément absolument charmante avec ce rouge aux joues et ses cheveux de la même couleur. Ses grands yeux turquoises étaient magnifiques, les petites tâches de rousseurs qui parcouraient son visage lui offrait un charme fou et sa petite taille renforçait l'impression qu'elle avait d'elle. « Définitivement mignonne » pensa la princesse. Elle coupa sa contemplation rapidement puis s'approcha d'un garde à pied. Elle lui souffla des ordres et l'homme s'empressa de quitter la place publique avec d'autres gardes.

\- Jeune ambassadrice, je vous propose de me retrouver ainsi qu'Olaf, Salem et Kristoff dans ma tente plus tard dans l'après-midi quand mes hommes l'auront installé. Je suis très heureuse de vous rencontrer enfin et je sais à quel point notre conversation est primordiale, mais mon peuple passe avant qui que ce soit. Je vous dis donc à tout à l'heure Anna.

\- Oui…

Entendre la princesse l'appeler par son prénom était tout simplement divin aux oreilles de la rousse qui, après le départ d'Elsa et la dispersion des villageois, eut besoin de quelques instants pour reprendre ses esprits. Elle resta appuyée contre la paroi de la hutte, lui offrant une position plus confortable et un équilibre au vu de la situation actuelle :

De toutes les femmes qu'il existe sur cette planète nouvellement découverte, il a fallu qu'elle tombe sous le charme de la plus inaccessible : la princesse du capitole.

Après s'être calmée, Anna en profita pour se promener, voir enfin les environs qu'elle s'était interdit de découvrir pendant ces quelques jours où elle s'était exilée dans sa hutte de fortune. La température était chaude mais supportable, la végétation verdoyante et un vent rempli d'une odeur étrange venait à elle. Elle inspira encore et senti sa respiration être presque plus fluide dans ses poumons. Comme c'était étrange pour elle qui ne connaissait qu'un air sainement recyclé… Tellement artificiel.

La rousse se déplaçait un peu au hasard, se laissant porter par ses pas et le vent frais qui, plus elle avançait vers une certaine direction, se faisait insistant. Après avoir traversé quelques buissons denses, elle entendit des sons étranges. Elle se stoppa net. Cette odeur dont le zéphire était rempli n'était rien d'autre que de l'iode de mer.

Oui, une vaste étendue d'eau bleue se mouvait paisiblement devant elle sous un ciel sans nuages…

\- Magnifique… Murmura la jeune femme.

Anna Andersen, téméraire habitante de la ville souterraine, voyait pour la première fois de sa vie l'océan. Elle se tenait sur une falaise qui surplombait la mer. Les vagues s'y choquaient paisiblement, répétant plus fort le son qu'elle avait entendu au loin. Une nouvelle mélodie, une nouvelle expérience qu'elle n'aurait jamais rêvé vivre tant cela lui semblait impossible. Si elle faisait quelques pas vers l'ouest, un petit sentier se dessinait clairement, menant à une plage en contre-bas. À cet instant précis, Anna aurait voulu savoir nager, foncer nue dans cette étendue d'eau d'un bleu si cristallin et y plonger la tête la première.

D'ici, les flux et reflux de la mer avaient un son doux et apaisant. Exactement ce qu'il fallait à la jeune femme pour rassembler ses esprits sur ce qui s'était passé dans la matinée mais aussi pour ce qui se passera plus tard, dans l'après-midi :

La réunion avec 3 des chefs des Nations Unies… Enfin, 2 et demi. Olaf n'était pas encore chef. Mais cela ne la rassura guère. C'était un garçon discret mais il valait mieux se méfier pour l'instant.

À ce rappel, Anna soupira. Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir dire ? Je ne suis pas l'ambassadrice ? Je ne suis même pas au courant de ce qui se passe entre mes supérieurs et votre peuple ?

Et si Salem s'empressait de dire ce qu'elle savait à Kristoff ou Elsa ? Ce serait une véritable catastrophe ! Croiser à nouveau le regard perçant d'Elsa mais cette fois-ci d'une manière accusatrice ne l'enchantait guère… Et elle ne voudrait vraiment pas finir empalée sur un pique ou bien encore transpercée par la lame du Commandant.

Anna sentait la panique l'envahir… Elle ne savait pas de quoi était capable ce peuple. Ils semblaient civilisés mais les guerriers semblaient être vraiment sanguinaires de ce qu'elle en avait vu lorsqu'ils l'avaient encerclé le jour où Kristoff l'avait trouvé. Elle se souvenait très bien de leur regard qui en disait long sur leurs intentions peu diplomatiques.

Puis elle se reprit : Non, ne pas flancher. C'était sans doute une des seules chances qu'elle avait pour pouvoir reprendre contact avec les siens, pour pouvoir revoir ses parents… Ils lui manquaient tellement. Ils devaient être fous de douleur de croire qu'Anna n'était plus de ce monde. Si seulement elle pouvait établir une communication avec eux… Juste leur dire qu'elle allait bien. Enfin pour l'instant. Cela remit d'aplomb la jeune femme qui parti d'un pas décidée vers le village : Elle était prête à affronter la princesse du capitole.

Anna prit donc la direction des habitations. Elle rencontra très rapidement un garde à qui elle demanda son chemin pour retrouver le commandant. L'homme lui fit signe d'aller vers le nord et de trouver une grande tente en toile blanche. La jeune femme le remercia poliment et reprit son chemin.

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la fameuse habitation en toile, elle fut impressionnée de la taille : sa hutte était bien ridicule à côté. Elle resta debout devant l'entrée, hésitante.

\- Anna, vous êtes en avance. Pressée d'en finir ?

L'appelée sursauta et se retourna au son de cette voix qui était ferme mais tellement agréable aux oreilles de la rousse…

\- O-Oui je dois dire que ce n'est pas mon fort la diplomatie…

Elsa hocha la tête, un peu surprise. Elle s'avança en direction d'Anna, se retrouvant en face à face proche avec elle :

\- Vous dites ne pas être douée pour la communication ? Vous êtes un choix bien étrange de la part de votre peuple jeune femme.

Anna frémit, elle avait fait une jolie gaffe… Elle sentit que la princesse se doutait que quelque chose n'allait pas. La plus jeune n'était vraiment pas maitre dans l'art du mensonge, c'était désormais une certitude…

Elsa la fixait, comme si elle cherchait à sonder son âme pour y voir tout ce qu'elle souhaitait. Cette sensation pour la rousse, provoqua en elle un battement de cœur incontrôlable accompagné de sueurs froides qui perlaient à nouveau le long de son dos. Le stress montait, elle savait qu'elle risquait sa vie à essayer de jouer le rôle d'une personne qu'elle n'est pas. Mais il y avait aussi cette façon dont les yeux de la blonde entourée de ce masque de maquillage noir la fixaient… Ils brillaient. Ses lèvres rouges tellement attirantes et ses traits fins qui perfectionnaient le tout. Parfaite. Elsa était vraiment parfaite, pensa Anna.

« Ne pense même pas à avoir envie de l'embrasser, ou tu es sûre de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, Anna Andersen. »

À cette pensée, Anna frissonna et tenta de reprendre ses esprits tant bien que mal. Mais d'où lui venaient des idées aussi saugrenues ?!

L'instant de silence pesant se brisa enfin avec l'arrivée du trio que les deux jeunes femmes attendaient pour commencer cette réunion.

\- Pardonnez mon retard commandant, les soldats avaient du mal à installer leur tente. Il fallait quelques bras supplémentaires.

\- Toujours aussi loyal envers les tiens à ce que je vois Kristoff.

Anna vit alors le sourire sincère et doux que les traits d'Elsa arboraient. Elle semblait au contact du chef de la tribu du Sud, se montrer plus détendue.

\- Je serais toujours au service des miens quel qu'en soit le prix, commandant.

La princesse acquiesça et salua sa dévotion. Puis elle invita poliment les 4 personnes à entrer dans sa tente. À l'intérieur il y avait dans un coin un grand lit double, plusieurs meubles tels que chaises et guéridons. Au centre, il y avait une grande table avec une carte posée dessus. Elle prenait toute la table tant elle était détaillée. Anna se pencha et pris quelques instants pour l'observer.

Si elle en croyait la carte, elle se situait au sud où l'océan les bordait. À l'est, la tribu semblait avoir comme frontière naturelle un désert. Au Nord, une chaîne de montagne. Sur la carte la rousse pouvait voir qu'il y avait un pic plus haut que les autres, de la neige y était dessiné. Peut-être était-ce parce que les hauteurs étaient telles que la neige y restait toute l'année ? La jeune femme se fit la réflexion que, vu le temps estival, elle ne risquait pas de découvrir la neige. Elle continua son observation avec une légère pointe de déception. Enfin à l'ouest, Anna vit un point noir avec marqué au-dessus « Arendelle ». À son étonnement, aucune limite à part le papier de la carte n'était clairement définit comme dans les autres tribus. Ces limites dessinées par des pointillées, plusieurs notes ainsi que de ronds rouge habitaient la carte. L'un d'entre eux entourait la petite montagne où le peuple d'Anna se cachait, un point d'interrogation dessiné au-dessus. Les autres ronds eux, étaient hors zone des tribus.

\- Bien, nous allons pouvoir commencer. Le sujet du jour étant un peu particulier. Anna, encore une fois sois la bienvenue parmi nous. Je suis contente que ton peuple se soit décidé à enfin communiquer avec nous. Cela a mal commencé. J'attends donc de façon légitime, de voir ce que les tiens ont à nous dire de si important pour que vous daigniez enfin vous déplacer sans essayer de nous tuer.

Après avoir fini son discours d'entrée, Elsa posa ses mains sur la table, fixant Anna. La princesse semblait attendre impatiemment les explications de la rousse. Elle dressa une oreille attentive aux dires de la plus jeune :

\- Merci de m'accueillir avec tolérance. Si… Si je suis venue ici, seule, sans combinaison… Hé bien c'est parce qu'en effet le maire, mon commandant, souhaite s'entretenir avec votre chef. Vous princesse… Pour… Mettre en place une paix durable.

Les propos d'Anna semblaient encore plus maladroit juste après ceux du commandant. La rousse se sentait fort mal à l'aise face à la situation qu'elle devait affronter. C'était une vraie catastrophe, comment pouvait-elle se montrer convaincante avec une telle assurance dans sa voix tremblante ?!

Il y eut un silence et Olaf fit entendre le son de sa voix pour la première fois depuis qu'Anna l'avait rencontré :

\- Si je puis me permettre, Commandant. Je pense que la décision de répondre favorablement à cette proposition doit être faite par les 4 chefs réunis. Je souhaite par ailleurs souligner l'idée que l'ambassadrice devrait aussi découvrir toutes nos terres et nos chefs de tribu en personne. Cela semble équitable vis-à-vis des autres chefs absents d'avoir leur mot à dire. En échange, il serait intéressant que votre peuple nous laisse le loisir de découvrir vos… Souterrains, ambassadrice Anna.

\- Quelle excellente idée Olaf ! S'exclama Kristoff. Il est judicieux en effet de pouvoir faire entendre nos 4 voix. Et découvrir enfin ce qui se cache sous nos pieds… Commandant qu'en pensez vous ?

Elsa jaugea quelques brefs instants l'idée d'Olaf. Laisser Anna les accompagner dans toutes les tribus pourrait les mettre en danger si elle communiquait à son peuple chaque lieu stratégique pour les attaquer. Mais après tout, Anna était seule et peu armée, elle ne semblait pas avoir les moyens d'entrer en contact avec les siens si facilement. Et si jamais c'était un piège, Elsa serait tout à fait en mesure de maîtriser la situation avec les chefs de tribus. Mais malgré cette supposition, la blonde sentait qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre d'Anna : Elle semblait être d'un tempérament pacifique et sincère. En revanche, l'idée d'Olaf de visiter les sous-terrains s'avérait être une excellente idée, ils pourront prendre connaissance du terrain, au cas où. Après tout, ils ont pour habitude de tirer à vue sans discuter. Elle réfléchit encore quelques instants, pesant le pour et le contre puis se décida :

\- Futur chef de la tribu du Nord, je savais que vous serez un choix d'exception.

\- M… Merci Commandant. C'est un honneur, fit le jeune garçon qui tentait de retenir son rougissement.

La blonde lui fit un bref sourire puis se tourna vers Anna :

\- Anna Andersen, acceptez-vous de me suivre moi et mes hommes dans les tribus de l'alliance afin de délibérer sur votre proposition ?

La rousse se dressa raide comme un piquet et sursauta à son nom :

\- Heu… Oui, oui. Je pense qu'il n'y aura pas d'inconvénients pour les miens si je reste quelques jours de plus…

Kristoff eut un rire franc puis dit :

\- Nous ne parlons pas de jours mais bien de semaines au vu du besoin. Peut-être même mois. Traverser toutes les Nations Unies ne se fait pas en une nuit, jeune ambassadrice !

La jeune femme ne répondit pas. Elle hésita d'abord : des MOIS ? Et après tout, plus personne ne l'attendait de toutes façons, alors quelle différence ?

Elle acquiesça puis la princesse du capitole continua :

\- Bien, c'est donc réglé. À partir de demain, nous prendrons la route pour la tribu de l'Est.

Tout le monde consentit à la déclaration puis Elsa se tourna vers Anna :

\- Ambassadrice, vous serez mon invitée personnelle tout au long de ce voyage. Permettez-moi de vous convier à ma tente qui, je pense, se montrera plus confortable que votre paillasse. Vous aurez droit à un vrai lit, au moins.

La rousse se mit immédiatement à rougir : Un voyage de plusieurs semaines et chaque nuit dans la tente de la princesse d'Arendelle ?! Anna n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Toutes les nuits juste à côté de la femme qui faisait nouvellement battre son cœur. Et un lit confortable qui plus est, quelle aubaine !

Anna bafouilla :

\- M… Merci princesse.

Elle ne put rajouter autre chose, encore perturbée par la proposition innocente de la blonde incendiaire. Elle aurait voulu être douée de parole pour lui exprimer sa sincère gratitude face à l'accueil qui lui était offert mais Anna restait Anna.

Ce voyage promettait de ne pas être de tout repos pour le cœur de la rousse.

* * *

Voilà pour vous le début du voyage en compagnie d'Elsa ! Stay tune pour la suite ;)

Bien à vous, TheDuckThug


	8. Chapter 8

Hello ! Eh oui me revoilà avec une jolie suite retravaillée aussi rien que pour vous :)

En espérant que cela vous conviendra, sachez en tout cas pour les inquiets que je n'abandonnerais pas cette fic et que le plan est déjà fait. En d'autres termes je sais déjà comment elle se terminera (et ce n'est pas vraiment pour tout de suite ^^) Mais je ne suis pas une personne régulière en revanche ...!

J'en profite encore pour dire merci à ceux qui prennent la peine de laisser une review, c'est très encourageant et je prend réellement en compte vos commentaires (sinon croyez-moi je n'aurais pas refait chacun des chapitres que je vous donne :3 )

Ha et navrée pour ceux qui n'aiment pas mais cette fic deviendra un M d'ici pas mal de chapitres, j'ai pris ma décision. :) Je me ferais donc la main sur une autre fic avant de me lancer dans celle-ci.

Enjoy !

* * *

Chapitre 8

Au petit matin, Anna bailla de manière peu féminine et traîna des pieds hors de sa hutte. Dehors, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Ce qui fit grogner la marmotte, aveuglée et pas encore bien éveillée.

La rousse voyait tout autour d'elle hommes et femmes s'agiter, certains transportaient de la nourriture, d'autres des armes. Une véritable fourmilière géante !

Après s'être habituée à la forte luminosité naturelle, la jeune femme reprit sa promenade du matin, observant les habitants et les soldats vaqués à leurs occupations respectives. Elle avait trouvé en cette activité, quelque chose de très satisfaisant : la rousse avait la sensation d'être immergée dans un documentaire dont elle n'était plus juste spectatrice. Tout autour d'elle, tout s'agitait, se précipitait en arrière plan. Ils étaient comme flous, juste des formes qui se mouvait. Anna était toujours dans son monde, même sur terre. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'habituer aux variations de la chaleur, à l'environnement et surtout à sa nouvelle vie. Tout s'était passé si vite, la perte de ses parents qui lui manquait terriblement, la découverte de la terre, ces terriens… Une terrienne plus précisément. La jeune femme s'arrêta dans la cohue et sentit son esprit se remplir malgré elle de ces images de la veille. La princesse lui avait fait battre son cœur avec une telle intensité. Ce regard d'un bleu si profond qui l'avait envahie de tout son être, cette voix si douce et pourtant si sure. Elsa était dangereuse, et pourtant…

Au détour d'une grande hutte, elle vit Salem qui se précipita vers elle :

\- Feisty pants, je te cherchais partout ! Ton sac est prêt ? Nous partons bientôt…

Anna acquiesça sans ajouter un mot. Elle se contenta de montrer à la brune son sac à dos de survie qu'elle avait conservé depuis son premier jour. La rousse n'osait pas relancer le sujet concernant son rôle d'ambassadrice et se sentait désormais mal à l'aise face à la femme du chef. Cette dernière lui fit son habituel sourire franc et continua :

\- Je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour… Ce que tu sais. Ne t'en fais pas, j'en n'ai parlé à personne.

\- Pas même Kristoff ?

\- Kristoff est peut-être mon mari mais il y a beaucoup de choses que j'omets volontairement de lui dire… Dans son intérêt bien sûr.

Salem fit un clin d'œil complice à la rousse qui se détendait après cette révélation. Elle laissa l'air retenu dans ses poumons se vider d'un coup. Ce qui fit rire les deux jeunes femmes comme si elles se connaissaient depuis longtemps.

La brune profita de leur petit trajet pour exprimer sa surprise face au choix du logement d'Anna de la part du commandant.

\- Ce n'est pas une première mais en général la princesse n'accorde ce privilège qu'à des politiciens et autres chefs de guerre qui lui sont proches. Tu sembles lui avoir plu, c'est bon signe !

Elle fit un léger coup de coude à Anna qui eut un léger rire. La rousse ressentait en elle une sorte de bonheur de savoir que la blonde s'intéressait à elle… Même si ce n'était pas de la même façon que la jeune femme. Mais c'était quoi d'ailleurs, cette « façon » dont Anna s'intéressait à Elsa ? Certes la rousse était consciente d'avoir « légèrement » craqué sur la blonde… Bon d'accord, jamais aucune femme ne lui avait fait un tel effet et encore moins au tout premier regard donc légèrement était peut-être un euphémisme…

Anna secoua sa tête, elle essaya de reprendre le contrôle du cours de ses pensées. À peine eut-elle retrouvé ses esprits que Salem s'arrêta pour montrer à la rousse un cheval.

\- Ugh…

Il était évident que la jeune femme n'avait jamais vu un cheval en vrai, alors savoir le monter… Salem vit la gêne qui naissait en la rousse et décida alors de lui expliquer les impératifs. Elle tenta de se montrer rassurante mais en vain. La brune soupira et aida Anna à monter. Puis elle s'apprêta à grimper à son tour quand Elsa fit son apparition :

\- Anna, je ne suis pas sûre que tu arrives à diriger ton cheval si tu tiens mal les rênes…

La princesse avait un regard sérieux et fixa la rousse qui se sentait vraiment mal depuis ses hauteurs. Elle commença à rougir et trembler.

\- Commandant, Anna ne sait pas monter à cheval. Je propose que quelqu'un monte avec elle dans les premiers jours afin qu'elle s'habitue. Je me porte par ailleurs volontaire.

\- D'accord Salem, je pense que cela est une bonne idée. Mais après une semaine, elle devra se débrouiller seule. Bien, en route pour la tribu de l'Est.

La brune salua sa supérieure de manière respectueuse puis grimpa derrière Anna. Cette dernière observa la blonde faire de même avec son cheval. Sa technique pour diriger son animal était élégante et expérimentée. La façon dont la princesse faisait danser son corps avait quelque chose d'hypnotique aux yeux d'Anna.

\- Bon Anna on en a pour quelques jours pour l'Est, donc on va en profiter pour que tu prennes tout de suite tes marques avec ton Alezan.

La jeune femme hocha de la tête et senti l'animal se mouver sous l'ordre de Salem. Elle fut d'abord surprise par le mouvement brut. La selle de cuir sur laquelle elle s'était assise était confortable et suffisamment large pour les deux femmes et elle sentait à peine la colonne vertébrale de l'animal sous ses fesses.

Le premier jour, Anna appris sans toucher toute seule aux rênes, la brune restait en retrait mais gardait le contrôle sur l'animal. À la fin de la journée, les soldats montaient les tentes et préparaient le camp. La rousse était un peu tendue à l'idée de devoir dormir dans un espace clos, seule avec la princesse.

Elle prit son courage à deux mains et entra sous la tente. À sa gauche, il y avait un lit et des meubles d'aménagés en plus de la disposition initiale. La jeune femme alla directement s'asseoir sur le lit de fortune, pas mécontente de quitter la sensation de la selle qui se faisait plus douloureuse avec l'avancement de la journée. Elle se laissa tomber et soupira d'aise à la sensation du matelas tendre. Elle ferma les yeux et apprécia silencieusement ce tout petit instant de plaisir. Les yeux toujours fermés, Anna se concentra sur les odeurs qui l'entouraient : le bois, les tissus, la terre… Et aussi une autre senteur plus suave, plus douce… Et puissante. Un peu comme Els -

\- J'espère que ton espace te convient, ambassadrice. T'accueillir au capitole t'aurait valu une chambre plus décente. Il te faudra t'en accommoder.

La concernée avait fait discrètement son apparition dans la tente et se manifesta auprès d'Anna qui ravala sa salive, essayant de réunir ses pensées. Elle tenta une réponse acceptable malgré sa rêverie :

\- C'est bien mieux que la paillasse que l'on m'avait prêté à la tribu du Sud et je ne vous cacherai pas que depuis que je suis sur terre, ce doit être le lit le plus confortable que j'ai eu.

La rousse tenta un sourire sincère envers Elsa. Cette dernière esquissa un sourire et se contenta comme réponse d'un simple « hmpf » puis se retourna vers son espace personnel, à l'opposé d'Anna.

Bien, la conversation n'allait vraiment pas être facile. La jeune femme savait que le commandant avait la réputation d'être stoïque, dure comme de la glace. Mais peu loquace, cela l'étonnait. Où était passé ce même Commandant qui l'avait taquinée dès leur première rencontre ? La blonde était réellement un mystère pour Anna.

Elle s'installa rapidement dans son lit et s'endormit sans difficultés : La journée avait été longue. Cette nuit-là la rousse fit une nuit sans rêves. Lorsqu'elle dormait depuis qu'elle était arrivée sur terre, la jeune femme faisait soit des nuits sans rêves, soit des cauchemars… Elle voyait ses parents en larmes et mourants, parfois Hans, parfois elle rêvait juste qu'elle étouffait. Qu'elle essayait de respirer mais qu'il n'y avait pas d'oxygène dans l'air pour elle.

Au petit matin elle fut réveillée par l'agitation extérieure. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle et ne vit pas Elsa.

Anna était du genre à avoir le sommeil lourd et la princesse ce matin-là par politesse sans doute, se fit discrète afin de ne pas la réveiller. Cela lui était facile de se déplacer à pas de loup, elle avait tout appris de ses parents après tout.

La rousse empaqueta ses affaires et quitta la tente, cherchant Salem du regard. Elle la trouva en pleine conversation avec Kristoff, le couple semblait avoir une discussion très sérieuse.

\- Salem est originaire de la tribu de l'Est, son père est le chef de la tribu. À l'aube de leur relation, les tribus étaient encore ennemies. Alors il existe encore des tensions entre l'ancien chef de l'Est et celle de Kristoff. Ce n'est pas toujours facile entre eux deux de lier amour et devoir.

Anna sursauta et reconnue immédiatement la voix d'Elsa qui était juste derrière elle. Elle se retourna et s'aperçut que cette dernière était en fait à quelques centimètres d'elle. La blonde regardait le couple de loin, pensive. Ses yeux bleus profonds les fixaient intensément. Puis son regard se posa doucement sur Anna.

Pendant quelques secondes, les deux femmes se fixèrent dans un silence étrangement agréable aux yeux d'Anna, qui n'arrivait pas à se détacher de ceux de la blonde. Son ventre se serrait, faisant s'agiter les petits papillons qui y flottaient paisiblement au point de ne pas les remarquer jusqu'alors. Cette communication muette se brisa aux appels d'un soldat :

\- Commandant nous sommes prêts à lever le camp.

\- Très bien alors dites à tout le monde de partir.

Elsa donna l'ordre sans quitter les yeux turquoises de la rousse. Puis se détourna, partant dans la direction de son cheval.

Anna eut besoin de quelques instants pour comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Non, en fait, que s'était-il passé justement ?

La jeune femme se dirigea vers son cheval et tenta de grimper seule. Elle manqua de peu de passer par-dessus. Puis se ressaisit in extremis. Lorsqu'elle réussit enfin à se positionner correctement, Anna ressentait la satisfaction d'avoir réussi à monter seule, sans l'aide de Salem.

\- Wouah t'apprend vite, feisty pants !

Salem s'approcha, impressionnée de la rapidité à laquelle Anna apprenait. Le petit groupe posa alors son regard sur la rousse. Cette dernière rougit à ce compliment et à toute cette soudaine attention. Quand elle releva la tête, elle cru voir Elsa se retourner, un sourire en coin.

Les jours défilaient ainsi, Anna continuait de suivre attentivement l'enseignement de la brune et découvrait les environs chaque soir où le camp s'installait. Le soleil les accompagnait chaque jour de leur voyage, le rendant des plus paisibles. Elle s'aperçut rapidement qu'ils longeaient l'océan, leur sentier semblait être régulièrement emprunté au vu du chemin qui se définissait clairement par une route, se frayant à travers la forêt.

Ce soir là, Anna décida de servir à la communauté en chassant quelques lapins pour le repas collectif. Elle se faufila hors du campement de fortune et s'aventura dans une clairière où elle vit un sanglier. La rousse avait beau être sur terre depuis quelques temps déjà lorsqu'elle découvrait tous ces êtres vivants de ses propres yeux, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être émerveillée.

« Ça va être dur mais ça nourrira bien plus qu'un ou deux lapins… »

La femme se cacha dans des buissons, juste à l'orée de la clairière. Elle sortit son arc et prépara une de ses flèches. Le sanglier ne bougeait pas, c'était une cible facile. Mais Anna avait les mains qui tremblaient, cela faisait un moment qu'elle ne s'était pas entraîné. Elle décocha sa flèche qui, sans surprise, loupa sa cible.

« Merde »

Grommela Anna, se maudissant d'avoir loupé le sanglier qui était pourtant immobile.

L'animal sentit la flèche le frôler et s'enfuit en couinant, pris d'une panique folle. La jeune femme lui courra alors après, à distance. Elle s'enfonça dans la forêt sans faire attention à la direction. Elle arriva sur le haut d'une colline, où la bête s'était arrêtée en contre-bas. Affolée, elle tournait en rond. Anna en profita pour se cacher dans des herbes hautes et denses, le temps que la bête se calme.

Après quelques minutes, l'animal s'immobilisa et se remit à fouiller la terre en recherche de nourriture. Anna banda à nouveau son arc. Elle sentait une boule se former dans le creux de son ventre, craignant d'échouer encore une fois.

\- Non Anna, pas comme ça.

À ces mots s'accompagnèrent des mains pâles qui se posèrent sur celle d'Anna, enfonçant ses doigts entre ceux de la rousse pour tenir fermement l'arme.

Anna frissonna. Elle connaissait cette voix qui soufflait vers son oreille, comme à leur première rencontre. La jeune femme sentit alors la chaleur du corps d'Elsa se presser contre son dos, se serrant de plus en plus contre elle. L'odeur de la princesse ravissait tous ses sens, elle inspira profondément afin de retenir ce parfum, tant elle sentait bon.

Anna ferma les yeux l'espace de quelques instants, savourant cette sensation qui balayait le stress dans son bas ventre pour mieux la remplacer par des fourmillements délectables.

La princesse dirigea doucement la main d'Anna qui tenait l'arme sous un angle plus précis. Puis elle fit de même avec celle qui tenait la flèche et la corde, posant doucement la sienne dessus. Ses mains étaient fraîches, agréables et étonnamment douce contre la peau d'Anna. Malgré son trouble, elle se laissa diriger par l'expérience d'Elsa.

\- Voilà comme ça. Maintenant inspire par le nez et expire par la bouche. Restes bien concentrée, murmura la plus âgée.

Anna écouta attentivement les conseils de la blonde. Elle se sentit prête à décocher et Elsa la laissa faire.

La flèche glissa entre ses doigts et ceux de la princesse, atteignant de plein fouet la cible qui mourra sur le coup.

Elsa se recula et Anna bondit de joie, criant sa victoire. Elle se tourna vers la blonde, lui offrant un immense sourire et des yeux pétillants de reconnaissance.

\- Merci Elsa, je ne crois pas que je j'aurais pu y arriver sans toi… Heu vous.

Elle se rappela soudain à qui elle faisait face. Elle s'apprêta à s'excuser pour ce laissé aller quand Elsa l'arrêta, un petit rire doux :

\- Tu aurais pu le faire seule Anna, je n'ai fais que t'aider à te concentrer. Et tu peux me tutoyer mais que cela reste entre nous, personne ne doit rien savoir de tout cela. Je ne peux pas me permettre de passer pour quelqu'un de faible auprès des miens. Je n'ai pas la réputation d'être aussi proche de qui que ce soit.

Anna comprit et acquiesça. Elle se permit alors de poser une question, tout en se dirigeant vers le sanglier :

\- Ton peuple sait que tu es loin d'être faible. Alors pourquoi te fier à moi qui ne suis même pas des tiens ?

Elsa eut un petit sourire en coin et eut un rictus. Elle souleva l'animal sans aucune difficulté et souffla :

\- Je ne sais pas, j'ai l'intuition que tu en vaux la peine…

Anna rougit intensément pour la deuxième fois aujourd'hui et fut subjuguée par la force du Commandant. Elle semblait si fine et pourtant elle était dotée d'une incroyable musculature. La rousse ne put s'empêcher de détailler la blonde de plus près. Oui c'est vrai qu'Elsa était finement musclée mais pourtant, rien n'y laissait paraître : son corps était parfait. Les courbes et les formes d'Elsa étaient même divinement parfaites. Anna secoua la tête et s'efforça de reprendre ses esprits, s'interdisant de penser de cette façon-là à la blonde. Elle proposa son aide à la princesse qui refusa poliment. Elles discutèrent paisiblement pendant tout le chemin, de tout et de rien.

Arrivées non loin du campement, des soldats s'approchèrent des femmes afin de les délester de leur proie. Anna se permit de murmurer un « merci pour le coup de main» à Elsa et se retira dans la tente du Commandant.

Depuis ce jour, les deux jeunes femmes discutaient seules, juste entre elles avant que chacune aille s'endormir de son côté respectif. Elles ne parlaient que de choses superficielles mais elles se laissèrent parfois aller à plaisanter et même à rire, ce qui les rapprochaient tout doucement l'une de l'autre. Très vite, elles abandonnèrent les codes et autres règles de bonne tenue en société.

Dire qu'Anna adorait ces instants privilégiés avec Elsa serait peu dire. Elle trépignait d'impatience que le soir vienne et que le camp s'endorme. Quelques conversations menaient parfois à des silences où seule une étrange tension agréable régnait. Mais les deux jeunes femmes faisaient fi de cela, feindre l'ignorance empêchait le malaise de s'installer. Pas que là fois où elles étaient allé à la chasse n'aie jeté un froid mais la princesse avait été clair : Pas un mot de cela, comme si ces précieux instants n'étaient jamais arrivé. C'est aussi pour cette raison qu'Elsa et elle n'entraient jamais vraiment en contact physique. Ce serait une limite à ne pas dépasser, pas pour le commandant. Et Anna le respectait.

Les jours défilaient et Anna aidait tantôt à chasser et cuisiner, tantôt à monter ou démonter le camp.

Mais les jours avançant, la rousse faisait de plus en plus de cauchemars. Elle se voyait s'étouffer impuissante ou bien encore toujours ses parents en larmes et Hans la cribler de coups… Le reste était trop confus pour l'interpréter. Son subconscient essayait-il de lui dire quelque chose ?

La jeune femme était en sueur et s'agitait dans son sommeil, murmurant des choses qui ne se suivaient pas.

\- Maman… Maison… Dehors… Papa, maman…

\- Anna ? Anna réveilles-toi, tu fais une mauvais rêve.

La rousse entrouvrit les yeux encore affolée, perdue et totalement confuse entre réalité et fantasme. Elle reconnu alors une silhouette familière et s'accrocha à son cou de ses deux bras, la serrant contre elle de toutes ses forces. Elle nicha sa tête dans le creux qu'elle avait rapproché en l'entourant désespérément.

\- Maman, maman j'ai eu si peur ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait un long cauchemar… J'ai rêvé qu'Hans m'avait assommée, que j'étais abandonnée là-haut, sur terre et que je pouvais y respirer sans bonbonne. Il y avait tous ces gens, et leur chef… Oui c'est sûr c'était un rêve, hein maman ? J'ai cru que papa et toi je n'allais plus jamais vous revoir, personne n'était au courant que j'étais vivante… J'eu si peur, si tu savais…

\- Tu n'es pas une ambassadrice…

Souffla la femme. Anna sursauta, elle sentit le corps de la femme se crisper contre elle. Elles ne bougèrent pas. Seule la respiration saccadée de la rousse prouvait que le temps ne s'était pas arrêté. La jeune femme reconnu ce parfum qu'elle avait senti il y a de cela quelques jours. Ce dernier l'avait tant hantée depuis…

\- E…Elsa ?

* * *

En espérant que ça vous ai plu ! ;)

Bien à vous,

TheDuckThug


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour à tous ! Oui je suis vivante et je vous en prie ne me frappez pas, je suis vraiment une irrégulière... (De Kytheon. Seuls les fan de Magic comprendront celle là, j'en suis consciente ^^")

A la demande d'une personne dont j'admire le style et l'originalité de ses histoires, je vous dépose ma suite. Je ne pense pas pouvoir faire mieux et j'en suis navrée, j'espère donc comme toujours que cela vous plaira. J'ai évidemment essayé d'étoffer au max, essayé surtout de faire passer les scènes qui défilent dans ma tête, que ce soit au mieux raconté maiiiis bon trêve de blabla !

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Chapitre 9

\- E… Elsa ?

Soudain, la jeune femme fit basculer Anna contre son matelas. Elle se mit à califourchon sur la jeune femme et plaqua sa main sur la bouche de la rousse. Elsa se pencha tout contre son oreille et lui murmura tout bas, presque inaudible.

\- Ne dit pas un mot de plus. C'est bientôt l'heure pour les soldats de faire leur ronde autour de ma tente. Si nous parlons plus fort, ils risquent d'entendre. Tu m'as bien comprise ?

Anna se calma et acquiesça. Elle se rappela qu'à partir d'une certaine heure, leur conversation du soir devait cesser, afin que les gardes en questions n'entendent pas ce que leur commandant racontait à la jeune ambassadrice. La main de la princesse glissa de la bouche de la plus jeune, laissant traîner distraitement ses doigts sur ses lèvres, ses yeux perdus dans sa contemplation. Après quelques instants, elle sentit le corps d'Elsa se relaxer au-dessus du sien, à son grand étonnement, il n'était pas pesant. Il était chaud et agréable. Son regard plongeait dans celui de la plus âgée. Il y avait un silence ou régnait une tension entre les deux femmes, Elsa demanda, toujours tout près de l'oreille d'Anna :

\- Qui d'autre est au courant ?

\- Salem… Elle l'a très vite deviné… Mais elle m'a promis qu'elle n'avait rien dit à Kristoff…

\- Cela ne m'étonne pas, Salem est une personne discrète. Nous n'avons rien à craindre, de ce côté-là donc.

La princesse se leva discrètement, sur la pointe des pieds tel un ninja. Elle fouilla doucement dans un meuble puis se mit à gribouiller dans la pénombre sur une feuille qu'elle y avait trouvé. Elle revint vers Anna qui était restée clouée dans son lit, encore un peu groggy à cause de son rêve mais aussi de l'enchaînement de geste de la princesse qui fit battre son cœur à la chamade. Mais pas à cause de la peur…

\- Caches cette carte sur toi bien précieusement. Elle te mènera au point de rendez-vous.

\- De rendez-vous ? Souffla Anna qui peinait à suivre la plus âgée.

\- Oui. Nous devons discuter mais pas ici, pas maintenant. Retrouvons-nous demain soir. Tiens-t-en au plan et fais toi discrète surtout. Personne, j'ai bien dit personne ne doit savoir. Pas même Salem. Que l'on ne te suive pas.

Anna hocha de la tête et Elsa partit directement se coucher. Cette nuit-là, aucune des deux femmes ne trouva le sommeil. Les deux étaient envahies de questions pour l'autre.

Au petit matin Anna bondit presque de son lit. Elle entendit tout près d'elle les soldats courir. La jeune femme fit comme d'habitude, elle attrapa son sac et sortit de la tente pour aider les autres.

La rousse arrivait désormais à monter seule à cheval et à diriger l'animal d'elle-même. Salem décida donc de reprendre le sien et de laisser Anna se débrouiller à partir de maintenant.

\- Tu apprends vite, feisty pants !

La brune lia ses paroles à un clin d'œil puis elle partit devant, rejoignant Kristoff.

Pendant toute la journée, tout était comme si la conversation d'hier n'avait rien changé… Elsa n'avait bel et bien rien dit à qui que ce soit. Et cette dernière était froide et impassible, comme toujours… Anna soupira : Avait-elle eut juste l'impression que la blonde et elle s'étaient rapprochées dernièrement ? Toutes ces conversations banales, ces rares moments de légèreté, ces regards qu'elles s'échangeaient… Tout n'était-il rien d'autre que le fruit de son imagination ? Anna se torturait l'esprit, tirée entre espoir et raison, à quoi devait-elle se fier, quel chemin emprunter quand tout était si confus ? Elle resta enfermée dans sa réflexion quand soudain Elsa fit signe de s'arrêter pour la nuit. Elle leva simplement la main, sans n'avoir nul besoin de dire quoique ce soit.

Les soldats se réjouirent, ils discutèrent entre eux :

\- Encore une nuit et on sera arrivé dans la tribu de l'Est. J'ai vraiment hâte d'avoir un vrai lit !

\- Moi aussi… J'ai le dos en compote. Mais ça en vaut la peine, c'est quand même la princesse d'Arendelle qu'on escorte ! Attend de voir quand on sera rentré à la capitale, on sera admiré, tout le monde nous posera des tonnes de questions, tu peux me croire !

Anna se ficha du reste, seule la première phrase comptait : Une dernière nuit avant une réunion de tous les chefs. Et elle devra y faire face seule, pour pouvoir défendre sa cause… La rousse n'avait pas oublié son but premier qui était de retrouver les siens, de répandre la nouvelle que la terre est redevenue vivable pour son peuple. Même si cela restait une mission impossible au vue de la situation actuelle…

Mais d'abord, elle devait discuter sérieusement avec Elsa d'Arendelle. Et elle l'appréhendait sans doute plus encore que de devoir faire face aux chefs des tribus…

À cette idée, la jeune femme sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Elle redoutait vraiment cette rencontre… Et si Elsa n'acceptait pas la vérité et qu'elle finisse par la tuer de sang froid ? Après tout c'est le commandant qui faisait trembler Kristoff… Elles seront seules, en fin de soirée et éloignées de tout personnel, alors cela pourrait être une éventualité, non ? Certes elles s'étaient bien entendu toutes les deux, leur conversation pour preuve, une fois encore. Mais elle restait la princesse du capitole… Et cela, elle ne le savait que trop.

Anna secoua la tête : Non elle savait que dans le fond Elsa n'était pas comme ça. Mais qu'en savait-elle… ? La connaissait-elle vraiment finalement ?

Ces questions l'envahissaient, elle peinait à aider les autres à installer le camp. À chaque tentative, la jeune femme faisait démonstration de maladresse qui tantôt amusait les gardes, tantôt les agaçaient… Du coin de l'œil, la princesse l'observait. Elle sentait l'inquiétude de la rousse mais n'en fit rien, impossible de pouvoir la rassurer, pas maintenant. Elle peinait aussi à retenir le petit sourire qui naissaient sur ses lèvres lorsque la plus jeune faisait tomber les supports de bois sur les pieds des gardes ou bien encore lorsqu'elle se perdait dans la toile de tissu qui lui servirait de toit plus tard dans la soirée…

En début de soirée, Anna attrapa la petite carte de sa poche et mémorisa le trajet autant qu'elle le pouvait. Elle photographiait intérieurement chaque petit dessin, chaque tracé…Elle y trouva d'ailleurs l'écriture laissée et la finesse du tracé impressionnant malgré la pénombre dans laquelle elle fut tracée. Elle rangea à nouveau soigneusement le bout de papier puis elle prit discrètement son départ, essayant de trouver les repères dans la nature qu'Elsa lui avait dessiné.

Le chemin était simple grâce aux traces laissées, d'ailleurs. Sur certains arbres il y avait des entailles faites par une lame, signe de bonne direction. Du bout des doigts, Anna caressa l'écorce de certain. Puisqu'elle était en avance de peur de se perdre, la jeune femme ralentit ses pas et en profita pour observer la végétation, sentir les fleurs lui paraissait enfantin mais amusant. Et cette innocence, elle en avait besoin avant de connaître son sort…

Au détour d'arbres imposants, la jeune femme se trouva au bord d'une hauteur. En dessous, de la végétation. Au loin, elle voyait le désert et un pan de mer. La rousse grimpa sur un grand rocher qui était légèrement en retrait, admirant le soleil se coucher emportant avec lui le ciel bleu qui s'enflammait presque: Elle ne s'en lasserait jamais, c'est certain. Cela lui rappela à quel point elle voulait continuer à vivre ici, sur terre. Il y avait tant de choses qu'elle n'avait encore pas découvert…

\- Magnifique vue n'est-ce pas ? La tribu de l'Est ressemble beaucoup à celle du Sud. La température, la végétation… Quand je passe par ici, j'adore grimper là où tu es, de là-haut on peut voir toute la forêt à perte de vue… Plus de limite visible entre les tribus, plus rien. C'est tellement apaisant après une journée de négociation. Le silence apaise l'esprit.

La plus jeune sursauta et se retourna violemment. Elle rougit quand elle vit Elsa marcher paisiblement vers elle, le visage détendu, pour ensuite grimper à ses côtés. Quand elle senti la promiscuité de la blonde, elle frissonna. Étonnamment, quand elle sentit accidentellement la peau d'Elsa, elle était fraîche et agréable. Quelque chose qui sera difficile à oublier désormais pour la rousse au vu de la rareté de la chose…

Elle tenta d'entamer une conversation afin de détendre l'atmosphère :

\- Sous terre, on n'a pas beaucoup l'occasion d'admirer une telle vue… Ni même une lumière naturelle aussi puissante.

Elsa émit un petit rire qui enchantait toujours les oreilles d'Anna. Elle mourrait d'envie de le réentendre encore et encore. Un silence agréable s'installa entre les deux femmes qui se perdaient chacune dans leur pensées respectives. Cette fois, la jeune femme était certaine qu'Elsa était vraiment différente avec elle quand elles n'étaient que toutes les deux. Elle se sentait privilégiée d'avoir droit à l'attitude calme et sereine de la princesse. Chose qui semblait impossible aux yeux de ses soldats et de son peuple. Et pourtant, Anna y avait droit depuis plusieurs soirées, déjà. Peut-être que le dénouement ne sera pas aussi dramatique qu'elle le craignait ?

Après quelques minutes, la princesse prit la parole :

\- Anna, je sais que ce n'est pas facile, mais… Nous devons discuter de la nuit dernière.

La concernée frissonna. Il était temps de dire la vérité. Et puis qui sait, peut-être qu'Elsa se montrera tolérante ?

\- Je ne suis pas ambassadrice des sous-sols, comme tu peux t'en douter. Et je ne sais même pas par où commencer…

\- Oui en effet j'avais quelques suspicions, nos conversations m'ont un peu mis la puce à l'oreille... Mais commence par me dire pourquoi tu étais seule dans la forêt et sans votre combinaison jaune vissée sur la tête.

\- J'ai été… Piégée par un garçon de mon groupe de recherche.

\- Ce fameux Hans dont tu rêves ?

\- Oui… Il n'a pas accepté que je le batte lors des évaluations que nous devions passer pour prouver notre valeur alors il m'a assommée et laissée pour morte dans la forêt.

Elsa se sentit déçue qu'Anna ne lui ai jamais parlé de ce garçon. Mais pouvait-elle réellement lui en vouloir de lui avoir caché la vérité ? Il y avait encore quelques questions non abordées, la princesse continua :

\- Et personne n'est parti à ta recherche ?

Anna fit tristement non de la tête. Après quelques instants de silence, la jeune femme répondit :

\- Non. On a des ordres. Nos supérieurs nous ont juste dit qu'il y avait des formes de vie hostiles. Et puis on peut difficilement se défendre si notre casque se brise ou bien notre bonbonne, les rapports sont unanimes. Nous sommes censés mourir instantanément. Dès la première bouffée d'air, on hurle de douleur puis plus rien.

\- Mais visiblement ce n'est pas le cas, sourit-elle.

\- Non… J'ai décidé que, quitte à mourir, autant au moins savoir ce que ça faisait de sentir le vent entre ses doigts, les odeurs, le froid, la chaleur… Des concepts pour nous, rien de plus. La température est toujours la même… Mais quand j'ai réalisé que j'étais vivante, j'étais partagée entre rentrer à tout prix et rester ici. C'était une telle liberté, un soulagement d'être vivante ! Je ne sais pas comment faire pour entrer en contact avec les miens, la montagne est impénétrable. J'ai donc décidé d'essayer de survivre, seule. Et Kristoff m'a trouvé pour une bête histoire de feu pas éteint…

\- Une erreur de débutant, se moqua doucement Elsa, mais je suis contente que Kristoff t'aie trouvé et qu'il ne t'aie pas tué. Tu ne ressembles pas du tout à tous ces hommes en jaune qui ont tué mes hommes. Je pense que c'est même grâce à ça que tu es encore aujourd'hui vivante et en bonne condition. Kristoff a tout de suite vu en toi une opportunité de communiquer avec les tiens.

Anna sursauta. « Tué ses hommes ?! Impossible, ce ne sont que des chercheurs, pas des tueurs ! »

\- Et pourtant ils avaient des armes à feu et n'ont pas hésité à tirer. On ne les menaçait même pas. Nous ne sommes pas aussi sauvages que nos voisins. Et je fais confiance en mes hommes, ils m'ont dit la vérité. Nous sommes des êtres pacifiques, en temps normal. Mais nous savons nous battre.

La jeune femme baissa la tête, rougie et gênée d'avoir laissé glisser sa réflexion.

\- Oh, je croyais juste l'avoir pensé…. Pardon.

Elsa émit un petit rire moqueur à nouveau amusée en voyant le visage décomposé d'Anna.

\- Ce n'est rien… Bien, soyons sérieuses. Tu sembles ignorer beaucoup des tiens. Tu dis avoir été évaluée pour monter sur Terre. Ils vous entraînent à tirer vu tes armes. Et j'ai pu constater que tu te débrouillais plutôt bien.

La plus jeune rougit jusqu'aux oreilles alors que la blonde lui fit un sourire doux. Le souvenir de la chasse au sanglier avec Elsa lui revint en mémoire. Son cœur se mit à cogner contre sa paroi, toujours désireux de plus d'instants précieux avec la blonde. Les sentiments qu'Anna éprouvaient la perturbaient chaque jour passant.

\- Oui enfin, ce n'est pas grand-chose, je ne suis même pas capable de tenir une arme un peu trop lourde… Personne d'autre n'a eu cette difficulté à part m…

Elle fut coupée par la princesse qui lui prit la main, dans un élan de sincérité jusqu'alors peu montrée de la part d'Elsa :

\- Tu as un cœur noble, Anna et tu es honnête. C'est une qualité que je n'ai pas vu jusque là parmi les tiens. Je crois en ton innocence et pour cette raison, j'aimerai que tu continues de prétendre que tu es l'ambassadrice de ton peuple. Je t'aiderai à la réunion demain mais tu dois me promettre de me dire tout ce que tu sais à partir de maintenant. Je suis désolée, je sais que cela signifie qu'à tes yeux tu dois trahir les tiens mais j'ai besoin d'une longueur d'avance au cas-où vos soldats… Chercheurs reviennent attaquer des innocents. Je refuse que cela continue, mon peuple est trop important à mes yeux, et je ne cherche qu'à les protéger.

\- Je croyais qu'ils se battaient juste contre tes hommes ?

Le visage de la jeune femme s'assombrit :

\- Non. Voilà pourquoi on attendait beaucoup de toi. On espérait des explications, des excuses aussi un peu, je dois dire… Mon peuple est profondément en colère contre le tien, Anna. Blesser femmes et enfants et un réel déshonneur dans nos traditions. Et je dois dire que c'est un sentiments très rependu, même au-delà de l'alliance.

\- Je… Je suis désolée, je… Ne savais vraiment pas que les soldats faisaient ça… Mais et si on arrivait à entrer en contact avec le maire ? C'est un peu notre commandant. Peut-être que vous pourriez communiquer et trouver un équilibre ? Tu sembles avoir réussi avec les 4 tribus, cela est donc tout à fait possible avec lui, non ?

Elsa souriait doucement et se pencha sur Anna, un peu joueuse :

\- Tu es maline, « feisty pants ». Mais ce n'est pas aussi simple, il m'a fallu user de beaucoup de ressources et pas des plus recommandables pour que l'alliance fonctionne, crois-moi. Alors convaincre d'une trêve les 4 tribus… Ce ne sera pas chose aisée. Je vais devoir user de beaucoup de diplomatie…

La rousse frissonna. Elle sentait la blonde tout près d'elle, ce qui était rare. Elle trouvait ça toujours étrange quand Elsa la surnommait ainsi. Le soir quand elles étaient seules, la princesse l'appelait comme ça pour la taquiner, parfois. Le rythme de sa voix si proche d'elle lui faisait tourner la tête. L'entendre encore et encore jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, est une perspective alléchante pour la plus jeune. Une étrange tension monta entre les deux femmes. Elles se regardèrent, en silence. Leur regard se noyant dans celui de l'autre, scrutant les nuances de leurs pupilles respectives. Anna se perdit dans les yeux bleus de son interlocuteur. Ce bleu si paisible, ce bleu si calme et à la fois si profond, intense, lumineux ou bien encore sombre selon les humeurs de leur propriétaire. Si vivant… Sans s'en apercevoir, elle se pencha sur Elsa, désireuse d'admirer encore les orbes quelques centimètres séparaient désormais leurs lèvres respectives.

\- Et… Quels genres de choses peu recommandables fais-tu ?

La rousse avait posé la question dans un souffle, sans réellement avoir réfléchis au préalable à sa formulation. Elsa eut un sourire en coin. Son regard se posa plus profondément dans celui d'Anna, elle aussi, cherchant une quelconque approbation afin d'assouvir une envie qu'elle avait depuis la première fois qu'elle vit la rousse : Gouter ses lèvres. Parce que c'était bien trop tentant et cela bien plus que toutes ces autres fois où cette envie grondait au creux de son ventre lorsque le rousse riait aux éclats, rougissait ou bien encore lorsqu'elle se confondait en excuses auprès des soldats après une énième maladresse… Tous ces instants, Elsa le voulait, en mourrait même d'envie, de ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Puis elle se racla la gorge et s'éloigna à contrecœur, s'arrachant de ce moment si précieux, si près… Se détournant et laissant la plus jeune perdue dans ses pensées… La rousse prit quelques minutes avant de comprendre qu'Elsa s'était reculée, l'observant amusée et un peu triste à la fois. La jeune ambassadrice semblait emportée ailleurs, sans doute son imagination. Oh, comme la blonde tuerait volontiers pour participer aux fantasmes de la rousse. Elle envahissait les siens depuis la première soirée où la plus jeune avait commencé à partager sa tente, la laissant dans des nuits sans sommeil où rester dans son lit plutôt que d'aller dans celui à quelques pas du sien où dormait innocemment l'objet de ses désirs s'étendait devenait un vrai supplice.

Mais elle savait qu'Anna n'était pas de son monde, qu'elle était innocente, presque pure. Et cette pensée attrista Elsa qui se refusaient à la faire entrer dans son univers de violence et de solitude. Malgré ses envies, elle ne devait pas. Anna ne méritait pas cette vie. La bonté et la sincérité qui émanait d'elle ne faisait que renforcer cette idée. Elle se redressa et lâcha non sans mal la main de la plus jeune.

\- Je suis commandant, Anna. Pas un modèle de vertu. Et pour cette raison nous ne devrions pas...

La plus jeune se recula à regret, à son tour :

\- Oui, je comprends. On se connaît à peine après tout... Même si nous discutons ensemble tous les soirs je sais que je ne fais pas parti des tiens… J'en suis parfaitement consciente. Je ne suis pas de ton monde, pas de ta tribu, ni même une alliée… Je suis encore moins ton amie, et bien moins encore un proche…

La jeune femme eut le regard assombri, sa souffrance se dessina sur son visage. La blonde vit qu'elle avait sincèrement blessée Anna. La rousse se leva et s'apprêta à partir, un peu gênée par les évènements qui l'avaient dépassé quand une main douce rattrapa son poignet.

\- Non attends… Ça n'a rien à voir avec ça. Mais tu es… innocente face à notre monde. Et ce ne serait pas une bonne idée au vu de la situation. Je t'apprécie beaucoup mais nous ne pouvons pas. Pas dans ce climat en tout cas. J'aimerai que tu comprennes….

Sous ses doigts, Elsa senti Anna trembler. Elle se leva alors à son tour et dans la précipitation qui l'anima, l'attira vers elle pour la serrer dans ses bras. Au-delà de son image de femme froide, Elsa céda au besoin de retenir cette femme pour la garder auprès d'elle. Et c'était une chose que la princesse s'interdisait depuis toujours : une marque de tendresse. Et dieu sait si cela ne lui faisait pas plus de bien à elle qu'à Anna…

Il n'était pas rare qu'Elsa d'Arendelle soit aussi appelée la reine des glaces. Un peu paradoxalement, elle n'était « que » princesse du capitole, son peuple. Mais sa personnalité était telle qu'elle gagnait un rang dans la royauté quand il n'était pas question de titre politique. Oui, Elsa était vraiment digne de ses parents. Aussi intelligente que sa mère et aussi puissante que son père. Le trône ne pouvait que lui revenir de plein droit.

Et même dans l'intimité, la jeune femme était de glace. Et pourtant… Et pourtant depuis le premier jour où elle déposa son regard sur Anna, elle eut peine à contrôler son masque. C'était comme si, il s'était fissuré et que cela n'était qu'un début avant qu'il ne cède.

Elle failli d'ailleurs le perdre quand la rousse éveilla en elle une curiosité et un amusement qu'elle ne put dissimuler, dès le premier jour, lorsque la plus jeune fit un pas en arrière à chaque approche d'Elsa. Cela avait été très divertissant à son goût. Personne n'avait osé un tel affront envers elle mais l'innocence dont Anna faisait indéniablement preuve l'avait ensorcelée.

Il y eut aussi cette fois où elle suivait Anna partie à la chasse. Oh comme il fallu batailler intérieurement pour ne pas déposer ses lèvres sur cette joue qui semblait si douce contre laquelle elle s'était collée pour aider la rousse à viser correctement la bête.

Ce jour-là, une tempête faisait rage au fond de son ventre, tirée entre le devoir d'être toujours froide, stoïque, droite et par l'envie, la douceur, ce désir fou de gouter au creux du cou d'Anna où naissait son parfum si enivrant, d'y laisser un peu de la sienne aussi. Elle s'était permise de fermer les yeux et de le respirer discrètement. Elle cru d'ailleurs louper l'animal tant elle avait des difficultés à contrôler les tremblements de sa main sur celle d'Anna. Elle n'oubliera jamais la sensation de ses doigts fins en contact avec ceux de la rousse…

Chacune de ses nuits étaient sans sommeil, impossible de fermer l'œil en sachant que l'objet de ses désirs interdits n'était qu'à quelques mètres d'elle. Quelle envie de se faufiler, de finir la nuit contre la peau de la plus jeune… Quel bonheur ce fut pour elle lorsqu'Anna l'avait confondu avec sa mère, se jetant dans ses bras, s'accrochant à son cou cherchant à se calmer. La sentant plus près que jamais. Quel trouble cela fut lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle était à califourchon au-dessus d'Anna, comme elle fut heureuse de la pénombre afin que le sang qui avait afflué à ses joues ne soient visibles…

La princesse avait déjà eut des conquêtes. Mais de la à parler d'amour, il n'en était rien. Jamais personne ne suscita en elle cette attirance qu'elle éprouvait pour la rousse.

Alors encore une fois, ce fut une douce torture mais aussi un véritable combat pour ne pas serrer plus fort Anna contre elle. Elsa avait un rôle établit et elle ne pouvait pas se laisser aller à ses sentiments, jamais. C'était un signe de faiblesse. Et faible, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de l'être…

Lorsqu'elle sentit contre la peau de son cou une larme chaude, elle frissonna puis se recula et tenta d'observer la plus jeune qui la fuyait du regard. Jamais de sa vie à part pour ses parents, elle ne senti pareil déchirement au fond de son cœur. Sa voix qui se voulait forte, se brisa dans un murmure :

\- Je suis désolée Anna, cela ne se reproduira plus.

Et sans pouvoir la retenir, la rousse prit son départ, fuyant dans les bois, le cœur en morceaux… Tout comme celui de la princesse qui s'était brisé le sien, passant son rôle de chef avant son rôle de femme. Désormais seule et face à elle-même, elle avait beau les retenir, ses larmes coulaient. Jamais elle ne connu pareil douleur malgré tous ces combats qu'elle avait mené. Seuls ses parents l'avaient touché à ce point, même si cela était une toute autre douleur.

La souffrance d'aimer, comment cela peut-il faire tant de bien et de mal à la fois, comment pouvait-elle contrôler ce masque si glacial quand tout ce qu'elle désirait de façon égoïste, en cet instant précis, était de n'être qu'un être humain làmbda pour pouvoir, juste une fois, connaître la réciprocité et le partage de sentiments si réels qu'étaient ceux qu'elle éprouvait envers Anna…

Mais pourquoi… Oh oui pourquoi et surtout comment avait-elle pu tomber amoureuse, elle, la reine des glaces, d'une personne qu'elle ne connaissait qu'à peine et qui, de surcroît, ne faisait pas partie des siens.

* * *

Oh oui je sais que cette fin de chapitre va vous faire bouder... Mais allons bon, cette histoire n'est pas finie ! :D

Bien à vous,

TheDuckThug


	10. Chapter 10

Suuuuurpriiiiiiiiiiise !

Ha vous vous y attendiez pas à celle là hein ?! :D Mais... Mais arrêtez de me jeter des tomates, elles sont pourris et puis... Ha oui désolée du retard effectivement depuis Décembre ça pue... Surtout quand on sait que j'avais tous les chapitres jusqu'au 11 ^^" Non arrêtez plus de tomates ! J'ai eu une petite perte d'inspi je doit l'avouer et puis ne m'en voulez pas mais je n'ai pas beaucoup retravaillé ce chapitre mais je voulais ENFIN en reposter un.

D'ailleurs si quelqu'un voulait se sacrifier pour être ma beta... Les fautes je n'en fais pas masse mais quelques conseils pour des tournures de phrases ou des passages plus détaillés je ne dis pas non :)

Aller, je ne vous embête plus... Le prochain sera révisé avant le post (promis, si si !)

Gros bisous.

TheDuckThug

* * *

Chapitre 10

Anna courait dans la forêt, perdue. Elle finit par s'arrêter par manque d'air et se laissa glisser contre un immense arbre. Ses larmes coulaient sur son visage, impossible de les arrêter, cela lui faisait trop mal.

Bien sûr qu'elle savait qu'elle n'était pas indifférente à la blonde. Bien sûr qu'elle aurait voulu ce baiser, le premier de sa vie. Bien sûr qu'elle y aurait répondu avec ferveur… Bien sûr, tout cela n'était qu'un doux euphémisme comparé à ce qu'elle ressentait réellement...

Depuis le premier jour, Anna s'était sentie comme emparée par le Commandant, emportée plutôt… Elle savait maintenant qu'elle plaisait à la princesse. Mais elle savait aussi malgré toutes ses envies contraires qu'Elsa ne pouvait pas faire ça. Ç'aurait été comme une trahison à son peuple.

Et elle, comment ses parents - si elle les revoyait - allaient réagir s'ils réalisaient que leur fille s'était amourachée de la personne la plus influente à 1000 km à la ronde ?

« Mais non, maman et papa, ce n'est pas juste une grande chef de guerre qui a réunifié 4 peuples pour créer une Nation hyper puissante qu'elle dirige d'une main de maître, c'est aussi ma femme. »

Ben voyons. Une syncope parce c'est une terrienne, une autre parce que c'est leur chef et encore une autre parce que c'est une femme. Quoique la dernière, ses parents s'en doutaient déjà.

« Positive, Anna. C'est foutu maintenant. »

Après ces quelques minutes d'égarement, la jeune femme se souvint qu'Elsa savait désormais qu'elle n'était pas ambassadrice. Cette nouvelle information la percuta de plein fouet : Il y aura une tension entre elle et la princesse, c'est une certitude. Elle pouvait dire adieu à leur conversation du soir qu'elle affectionnait tant… Et ce qu'il y a de pire, c'est qu'avec tout ce bazar dans sa tête, elle oublia qu'elle allait devoir faire face à des types bien moins sympathiques qu'Elsa demain soir.

\- Foutue réunion, grommela la jeune femme.

\- À qui le dis-tu…

Anna sursauta et se retourna. Avait-elle rêvé la voix de la blonde ? Elle regarda tout autour d'elle. Rien.

\- Si maintenant la folie est de la partie…

Elle entendit encore un rire et vit s'approcher une silhouette qui lui était familière. La jeune femme tenta de dissimuler sa déception quand elle vit Salem s'approcher.

\- Eh ben, tu pourrais faire un effort ! Je me doute bien que ce n'est pas moi que tu voulais voir mais tu pourrais essayer de me sourire avec sincérité. C'est elle en revanche qui est venue me demander de discrètement partir à ta recherche. Elle semblait inquiète. Et crois-moi, personne n'inquiète la Reine des Glaces.

La rousse était abasourdie d'entendre que Salem semblait comprendre ce qu'il se passait entre elle et Elsa.

\- Mais euh… Comment tu…

\- Ça crevait les yeux, la façon dont tu la regardes… Quand je m'en suis aperçu j'ai commencé à observer la princesse. Et c'est vrai que c'est extrêmement difficile de la percer à jour… Mais j'ai réussi à entrevoir des sourires amusés dans ta direction quand tu montais à cheval ou bien encore parfois cette lueur qui passait à la vitesse de l'éclair dans ses yeux quand ils se posaient sur toi. Il m'a fallu des jours avant d'en être certaine.

Salem était vraiment douée pour ce qui était de son sens de l'observation. Mais si la brune s'en était aperçue, était-ce possible que quelqu'un d'autre… ? Anna se raidit.

\- Salem, fit la rousse solennellement, quelqu'un d'autre sait ?

\- Que tu es dingue de notre princesse ou bien que c'est réciproque ? Hé bien non, personne. Je ne fais pas partie de la table des chefs de tribu sans en être une pour rien.

Salem fit un clin d'œil à Anna, l'air taquin. Elle trouvait cela vraiment amusant de faire rougir jusqu'aux oreilles la petite ambassadrice. Après quelques secondes, elles se mirent à rire de la tête d'Anna. Elle avait finit par se détendre.

\- Merci Salem, ça m'a fait du bien… Mais malgré tout, je ne sais pas quoi faire pour Els… Heu la princesse.

La brune sourit, amusée de voir la plus jeune appeler son chef juste par son prénom. C'était tellement révélateur de la promiscuité des deux femmes… Encore un indice qui renforçait ses convictions : si le commandant l'avait laissé s'adresser à elle ainsi… Oui cela devenait une certitude. La princesse devait vraiment ressentir quelque chose pour la plus jeune.

\- Je ne peux pas t'aider, hélas. Elle reste notre chef et elle ne peut se permettre de se montrer faible. Et l'amour, pour Elsa, est une forme de faiblesse.

\- C'est ridicule, je sais me défendre, bougonna Anna tel une enfant.

Salem se retint de taquiner la rousse. Elle se permit en revanche, de lui expliquer son point de vue :

\- Elsa a beaucoup d'ennemis. Et ils seraient prêts à n'importe quoi pour l'atteindre. Si tu n'es pas prête à te défendre contre nous, tu n'as aucune chance avec les autres.

\- Les autres ? Vous n'êtes pas seuls ?!

\- Bien sûr que non, ria Salem, nous sommes entourés. Chaque tribu est en conflit avec leur voisin. Et ce depuis toujours. Voilà pourquoi c'est encore aujourd'hui incroyable de voir des Nations réunies. Elsa n'est pas populaire pour rien, elle a terminé le travail de ses défunts parents. De grands visionnaires…

Anna frémit, ses conversations étaient si légères, la blonde ne lui avait jamais parlé de ses ennemis… Elle ne lui avait parlé de rien de bien profond, d'ailleurs. La nature, le quotidien d'Anna ainsi que ses habitudes sous terre étaient les sujets principaux, la blonde était toujours très à l'écoute et répondait toujours aux questions d'Anna en retour.

\- Et maintenant, que dois-je faire aussi pour cette histoire d'ambassadrice ? Elsa et toi vous savez mais…

\- Oui, le commandant m'a prise à part pour ça aussi. Nous serons tes alliées autour de la table des négociations. Et si tu te demandes, Kristoff ne sait rien. Il n'est pas toujours perspicace…

Salem eut un petit rire moqueur mélangé à une certaine douceur. Anna voyait avec juste ça à quel point elle tenait à son mari.

\- Les choses n'ont pas toujours été faciles pour vous… D'abord ennemis, c'est bien ça ?

\- Je suppose que c'est la princesse qui t'a raconté.

\- Oui et je vous ai vu vous disputer… Désolée je ne voulais pas être intrusive.

La brune balaya la gêne de sa main qu'elle balançait en l'air :

\- Ce n'est pas un secret d'état, ne t'en fais pas. Kristoff est toujours en conflit avec mon père. Heureusement que c'est Sven qui a pris la relève. C'est mon frère. Du plus loin que je me souvienne, nous étions toujours fourrés ensemble Elsa, Kristoff, Sven et moi. Olaf était encore tout petit lors des débuts de la réunification. C'était encore très fragile mais nous nous étions tous liés d'amitié. Quand Kristoff demanda ma main à mon frère comme le veut notre tradition, cela a été compliqué. Sven m'a aidé à m'enfuir lorsque mon père est devenu fou de rage de l'apprendre. Et il a encore tellement d'influence dans notre village qu'avec les anciens, c'est parfois compliqué pour nous.

Anna écouta attentivement l'histoire de Salem, cela lui éveilla d'ailleurs de la curiosité envers une certaine personne…

\- Je n'aurais jamais pensé que vous vous connaissiez tous depuis l'enfance… Elsa aussi ?

La brune eut un sourire en coin. Elle s'installa plus confortablement à côté de la rousse et continua son histoire :

\- Cela fait 15 ans que l'on se connaît. Je me rappelle très bien, on venait de fêter les 10 ans d'Elsa. Même les dirigeants les plus cruels pouvaient se montrer affectueux lorsqu'ils étaient bien entourés. C'est la seule fois d'ailleurs que je les ai vus comme ça.

Salem fit une pause, elle s'était perdue dans ses souvenirs. Au vu de son visage rayonnant, ils étaient heureux.

\- Je me rappelle, j'avais 15 ans quand Kristoff me fit la cour pour la première fois. Il est tellement romantique, parfois… Hahem pardon, oui Elsa. Hé bien elle a toujours été très distante. Je ne l'ai même jamais vu avec quelqu'un. Pourtant, hommes et femmes de valeur s'étaient frottés à l'idée mais… Oh Anna si tu avais vu la façon dont la princesse les rejetait. Ils rentraient toujours chez eux en pleurs. Même les hommes ! Je me demande bien ce qu'elle pouvait leur dire… Mais cela dit elle a eu des conquêtes, ça j'en suis sure. J'ai déjà vu une ou deux femmes sortir discrètement de la tente de la princesse… Ça ne semble pas être son grand intérêt. Tu sais, diriger les Nations, ça prend vraiment beaucoup de temps et d'énergie…

Anna resta songeuse. Elsa était une belle femme, elle se doutait que cette dernière avait déjà eu des personnes dans sa vie privée… Mais jamais elle n'aurait cru que la blonde serait aussi interdite face à l'amour au vu de son attitude envers elle. La plus âgée était certes effrayante de prime abord, mais la jeune femme arrivait à voir en elle quelque chose de chaleureux et presque même parfois au détour de leur conversation des brefs instants de tendresse dans sa voix, avant qu'elle ne se reprenne et ne remette son masque. Salem secoua doucement Anna qui s'était perdue dans le cours de ses pensées.

\- Anna tu es toujours là ? Tu sais, depuis que tu es arrivée… Je sens que quelque chose change en ta présence. Mais le commandant est tellement secret…

Il était déjà tard quand Anna vint se coucher, il n'y eut pas de traditionnelle conversation légère avant de s'endormir. La princesse était déjà dans son lit, le dos tourné. La rousse se retint d'aller lui parler de tout ce qui s'était passé dans la soirée entre elles deux. Elle essaya de s'allonger sur son matelas, enveloppant son corps dans les draps fins et fixa le plafond de tissu de la tente : impossible de fermer l'œil. Elle décida alors de ressortir discrètement, cherchant de la quiétude.

Les étoiles brillaient de mille feux dans le ciel chaud de l'été, la température était douce et la jeune femme se laissa trainer dans le campement, désireuse de profiter jusqu'au bout avant leur arrivée dans la tribu. Elle appréciait particulièrement ces instants de solitude qui n'appartenait qu'à elle. Tout n'était que silence et calme autour d'elle. Cela lui permettait d'oublier ces instants comme par exemple la toilette où sa tranquillité était perturbée par le stress permanent qu'un inconnu arrive dans cet espace dédié, toujours en retrait du camp.

Un vent frais enveloppa la peau de ses bras nus. Anna frissonna et croisa les bras, se les frottant. Elle arriva à la sortie du campement et continua de déambuler avec pour seule lumière celle de la pleine lune, étonnamment intense, ce soir-là.

Sans s'en apercevoir, elle se retrouva sur la hauteur où elle avait discuté avec Elsa, plus tôt dans la soirée. Elle admira le désert de nuit et le son berçant de la mer au loin, si paisible. Elle appréciait toujours autant ces paysages si singuliers à ses yeux, les couleurs du sable du désert à la lumière de la lune n'avaient rien à voir avec celle du jour. Tout était de nuance de bleu, les ombres étaient étonnamment visibles et le vent faisait danser les feuilles des arbustes qui entouraient la petite falaise où la jeune femme se tenait. Avec toute cette agitation, elle avait presque oublié le bonheur de ne plus être enfermé dans ces sous-sols aux lumières blafardes. Cela lui redonnait l'envie d'explorer plus loin encore, de connaître chaque kilomètre de cette forêt et ensuite pourquoi pas, atteindre à nouveau la mer… Même si elle ne savait pas nager, il régnait en ces lieux quelque chose d'incroyablement apaisant et de rassurant.

\- Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?

Anna bondit de surprise et se retourna vivement. Elle s'attendait à ce que personne ne soit réveillé et encore moins au même endroit… Elle reconnu dans la pénombre le bleu intense des yeux de la princesse qui la fixait, se rapprochant les bras croisés. La rousse refit alors face au panorama et eut un sourire mutin.

\- Je ne savais pas que j'avais un garde du corps aussi fidèle à sa tâche.

Anna eut un regard en coin et essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas rire ou encore de prendre la blonde dans ses bras quand elle entre-aperçu un léger rougissement. La lueur de la pleine lune faisait ressortir la peau blanche et parfaite d'Elsa. Ce qui fit louper un battement au cœur d'Anna tant elle la trouvait magnifique.

\- Quand trop de choses me tracassent pendant mes voyages, je m'échappe du camp comme tu le fais. Lorsque j'ai vu que nous allions dans la même direction, j'ai d'abord hésité à faire demi-tour. Mais je ne m'y suis pas résolu, les soirées sans discuter avec toi semblent être dénuées de bons moments, apparemment.

Ce fut au tour de la rousse de rougir et d'avoir besoin de quelques instants pour répondre. Un silence pesant passé, Anna tenta de relancer la conversation avortée plus tôt entre elles.

\- Elsa, je…

En se tournant vers la blonde et lui faire face pour discuter, elle sentit un doigt fin se poser doucement sur ses lèvres, lui intimant l'ordre de se taire. Anna fixa la princesse, surprise de ce contact initié par la blonde elle-même. Elle sentait à ce touché les tremblements de la plus âgée, qui se tourna vers elle, les laissant dans un face à face où la tension régnait de façon imposante.

\- Je sais… Je sais que… Que j'ai dit que je ne pouvais pas. Que cela ne se reproduira plus. Mais…

La blonde garda son doigt sur les lèvres d'Anna, puis le fit glisser tout doucement jusqu'à sa joue, telle une caresse et se pencha contre l'oreille de son interlocutrice. Elle avoua dans un souffle chaud :

\- Mais je ne peux décemment pas m'y résigner. Cela fait des jours que tu m'empêches de trouver le sommeil. Et ce soir était bien au-delà de mes forces après notre conversation… Tu es spéciale Anna, jamais personne ne m'avait autant fait sortir de moi-même, de cet être que j'incarne pour les miens. De ce rôle que je joue. C'est comme si tu me perçais à jour, tu me rends incapable de maintenir ce contrôle. Me faisant frôler la trahison que je meurs d'envie de commettre.

Anna frissonna intensément. Elle ferma les yeux retint un soupir lorsque la souffle chaud d'Elsa qui se rapprochait d'elle tout doucement vint lui caresser le creux de sa peau, si sensible à cet endroit. Un irrépressible envie de pencher plus encore son cou pour qu'elle sente le contact des lèvres de la princesse monta en elle. Elle mourait aussi d'envie d'embrasser ce doigt posé sur ses lèvres. La jeune femme sentait ses jambes devenir tremblante et fébrile, elle ne savait pas quoi faire de ses mains moites et nerveuses. Des sueurs froides lui parcouraient le dos. Et son cœur qui ne cessait de battre comme un fou… Elle n'arriva pas à retenir un énième soupir quand Elsa continua d'une voix plus sensuelle :

\- Et que je sois damnée, je ne peux plus résister à cette envie que j'ai de te posséder rien que pour moi

À ces mots, la princesse posa ses lèvres contre le cou d'Anna qui eut besoin de se tenir fermement à Elsa, entourant de ses bras la nuque de la plus âgée, lui faisant comprendre par une demande silencieuse de continuer. La blonde se laissa alors emporter par cette envie folle d'embrasser toute cette peau qui lui était offerte, laissant glisser ses lèvres pour remonter jusqu'à la joue de la plus jeune.

La respiration d'Anna était saccadée. Jamais elle n'avait connu pareille sensation de toute sa vie. À chaque endroit où passait Elsa, elle avait l'impression qu'elle la sentait encore. Une onde de chaleur irradiait son corps, la faisant soupirer d'un plaisir nouvellement découvert. Elle garda les yeux fermés et se serra plus fort contre la blonde. Collées l'une contre l'autre, la chaleur de leur corps respectif se mélangeait et étouffait les deux jeunes femmes qui ne pouvaient plus s'arrêter.

\- Anna…

Ce souffle si doux contre les lèvres de l'appelée la fit frémir, sentant un immense frisson la traverser jusqu'au bout de ses doigts.

Croire qu'elle était au maximum de l'extase était visiblement une erreur qu'Anna reconnu volontiers quand elle sentit enfin les lèvres d'Elsa se poser doucement sur les siennes. La sensation était merveilleuse. Jamais elle n'avait connu pareille douceur, pareille tendresse.

Leur baiser se fit plus audacieux de minute en minute, la blonde s'amusa à mordiller la lèvre inférieure de la plus jeune qui étouffa un gémissement à ce contact. Elle sentit comme une immense onde de plaisir la traverser de part en part quand elle sentit la langue d'Elsa passer après l'endroit où elle s'était amusée à passer ses dents, comme pour soigner une blessure. La rousse avait l'impression que ses jambes n'étaient plus que du coton qui virevoltait au vent, ou plutôt à la tempête qu'était Elsa. Instinctivement, Anna entrouvrit la bouche et offrit l'accès à la princesse. La sensation de sa langue dépassait tout ce qu'elle venait de découvrir quelques minutes plus tôt, laissant les deux femmes se gouter d'abord timidement puis de plus intensément au fil du temps.

Dans la nuit qui était déjà bien entamée, seuls les animaux nocturnes et les soupirs de deux jeunes femmes se faisaient entendre.

Elles finirent par se stopper, exténuées. Leur cœur battait à la chamade à l'unisson et leurs mains tremblaient. Elles se fixèrent, rouges et essoufflées. Toutes deux tremblantes elles explosèrent de rire, se serrant mutuellement dans leurs bras.  
La douceur de la nuit faisait frissonner leur peau, Elsa entoura alors Anna de ses bras d'une manière si protectrice et pleine de tendresse que la rousse n'aurait souhaité être nulle part ailleurs qu'ici, à cet instant.

\- Hé bien maintenant je pourrai me vanter en disant que mon premier baiser était avec la princesse la plus magnifique de la terre !

À la surprise d'Anna, la blonde lui mit un léger coup de poing dans l'épaule tout en continuant de rire. Elsa était vraiment merveilleuse quand elle était elle-même.

\- Je ne veux pas gâcher l'ambiance, mais… Tu te doutes que nous ne pouvons pas en parler, n'est-ce pas ?

La rousse acquiesça et rassura la princesse :

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je m'en doutais. Mais tu sais, je ne suis pas douée pour mentir…

\- Oui j'ai remarqué.

La plus âgée lui fit un clin d'œil, elle manqua un battement de cœur quand elle vit la moue boudeuse d'Anna : Adorable. Elle se reprit et continua :

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas Anna, agis comme d'habitude, je serai très prise demain. Profite pour observer les environs, les maisons de la tribu de l'Est ne ressemblent en rien à celles du Sud.

Les deux jeunes femmes continuèrent de discuter, enlacées. Puis elles décidèrent d'un commun accord d'aller se coucher. Elles se souhaitèrent bonne nuit en s'embrassant plus timidement, un peu rougissantes et s'endormirent dans leur lit respectif.

* * *

Et valaaaa le retour ! Comment ça trop court ?! *bow* je suis désolée.. ?

Bon et plus sérieusement si vous vouliez que du rating T c'est foutu. A suiiiiivre ;)


	11. Chapter 11

Surprise, surprise... Après un an de silence je peux comprendre que plus personne n'attendait cette suite. Mais j'aime tenir parole, je veux vraiment finir cette fic. A vrai dire, ce chapitre est écrit depuis bien longtemps mais je ne savais pas si cela allait être un bon chapitre du point de vue longueur et contenu.

A vous d'être juge, je vous laisse (enfin) découvrir la suite.

Bien à vous,

TheDuckThug

* * *

Chapitre 11

Le groupuscule fut accueilli avec ferveur par la tribu de l'Est. Anna regarda tout autour d'elle et fut surprise de constater que les habitations étaient reconstruites sur des ruines du passé. Elle se cru presque au 21ème siècle tant les maisons étaient similaires à celle qu'elle avait vu dans les archives de la librairie sous-terraine. Il y avait dans ce village, un étrange mélange de vestiges du passé et des habitations qui ressemblaient plus à celle du Sud. Les rues étaient larges et au loin une grande place. Cela semblait être une habitude, sans doute le cœur des villages ?

La jeune femme resta en retrait, comme Elsa lui en avait intimé l'ordre.

Au petit matin, Anna cru avoir rêvé d'avoir embrassé la princesse. « Ou plutôt l'inverse » se rectifia-t-elle mentalement, un sourire se dessinant doucement sur son visage. Elle en avait eu tant de mal à dormir, toutes ces choses nouvelles qui avaient fait exploser son cœur d'un bonheur si intense qu'elle n'avait alors jamais connu auparavant… Elle s'était tournée et retournée, les yeux grands ouverts. Tout en froissant les draps, elle sortait une jambe par-dessus. Puis l'autre. Et le manège continua toute la nuit car elle ne pu trouver le sommeil… Son cœur n'arrêtait pas de battre et sa tête était rempli de souvenirs qu'elle ne pouvait et surtout qu'elle ne voulait pas se sortir de la tête : Les lèvres d'Elsa. Leur douceur, leur sensualité, toute la tendresse qui se dégageait de la princesse… Et la sensation de sa langue contre la sienne la fit furieusement rougir pendant un long moment… Oh oui elle eut vraiment du mal à s'endormir.

Quand elle se réveilla, ce fut avec une difficulté non dissimulée : elle n'arrivait d'ailleurs pas à discerner le rêve de la réalité. Les yeux toujours fermés elle sentit une main douce lui secouer l'épaule tout en appelant son nom, tout bas. La voix était tellement agréable, elle aurait cru celle d'Elsa qui soufflait contre son oreille. Elle frissonna de satisfaction et s'accrocha à son oreiller en guise de substitut tout en se berçant légèrement. Son corps se mettant à se remuer de lui-même. Elle soupira :

\- Elsa… Pas là…

\- Anna ? Anna il faut que tu te lèves…

Soudain la jeune femme ouvrit ses yeux en un éclair et vit la blonde tout proche d'elle. Si bien qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage. Le rouge lui monta intensément aux joues, sentant une gêne monter de façon fulgurante. « Oh non elle ne m'a pas entendue… Si ? » Elle allait émettre un cri de surprise quand la princesse prit le réflexe de plaquer sa main sur sa bouche tout en se mettant à califourchon sur la rousse, posant furtivement ses jambes de chaque côté d'Anna. Après quelques secondes, Elsa comprit qu'elle avait agit un peu trop vite, sans s'apercevoir de la tournure des évènements. Un silence gênant s'installa. La blonde finit par enlever sa main et s'apprêta à s'excuser :

\- Heum… Pardon, les réflexes ont la vie dure…

\- C'est une habitude qui pourrait finir par me plaire…

Anna n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle avait dit tout haut ce qu'elle pensait tout bas… Les deux jeunes femmes étaient désormais rouges comme des tomates. Même si la veille elles s'étaient exprimé leur sentiment, cela n'allait pas pour autant tout changer dans leur façon de se comporter. Elsa ne semblait pas être le genre tactile du jour au lendemain. Au grand dam d'Anna...

Après un silence lourd d'une tension étrange, la princesse se racla la gorge et s'éloigna d'Anna. La position actuelle n'aiderait certainement pas à alléger la tension entre les feux femmes. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cela agréable, d'être aussi proche de la jeune femme. Elle sentait contre ses cuisses la peau chaude des flancs de la plus jeune et pouvait presque l'embrasser… Elle se mordait l'intérieur de la joue afin de ne pas montrer son trouble à la rousse. Malgré la confiance qu'elle lui portait, Elsa gardait ses barrières habituelles dressées. Elle se releva doucement et essaya de se redonner une contenance en brisant le silence :

\- Avant que l'on ne parte pour nous rendre au village du chef Sven, j'aimerai que l'on éclaircisse quelques points toi et moi. Ce qui s'est passé hier… Je ne le regretterai pour rien au monde mais tu comprends que je dois vraiment insister : cela doit rester secret.

Anna acquiesça. Elle se leva à son tour et pris les mains d'Elsa dans les siennes :

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas Elsa, je sais déjà tout ça. Je ferais de mon mieux pour ne pas faire de bourde… Mais lorsqu'on arrivera dans la tribu de l'Est, est-ce que… Enfin est-ce que je serais toujours dans ta tente ? Ou est-ce que je serais seule… ? Je ne veux pas éveiller de soupçons mais…

La princesse eut un petit rire qui fit légèrement trembler ses épaules. Elle baissa les yeux, un sourire sur les lèvres puis elle regarda à nouveau Anna :

\- Tu es mon invitée d'honneur. Pour cette raison tu devras être à mes côtés, dans mes quartiers et ce, jusqu'au bout du voyage. Cela te rassure ?

\- O… Oui, beaucoup… Merci.

Anna continuait à faire des cauchemars mais depuis qu'elle dormait en la présence d'Elsa dans la même pièce, cela la rassurait toujours quand elle se réveillait en sueur. Elle regardait tout autour d'elle, perdue, à la recherche de point de repère. Et lorsqu'elle voyait le dos endormi rythmé par la respiration paisible de la princesse, Anna se calmait presque aussitôt et se rendormait. Elle savait qu'elle était à l'abri, qu'Elsa était là. Cette dernière était d'ailleurs consciente des tourments d'Anna. Son sommeil était léger à cause de toutes ces batailles et autres attaques en tout genre qu'elle avait subi par des tribus ennemis, la laissant désormais constamment sur ses gardes. Elle se réveillait toujours quand Anna bondissait de son lit en sueur, sa respiration rapide montrait qu'elle était complètement perdue et effrayée.

La princesse se retenait chaque nuit de se lever pour la prendre dans ses bras et la bercer en lui caressant les cheveux, passant ses doigts entre ses mèches pour l'aider à se rendormir. La seule fois où elle le fit, elle avait fini à califourchon sur Anna… À ce souvenir, la blonde sentait ses joues rougir intensément à chaque fois. Il s'éveillait en elle l'envie de plus en plus forte d'être dans les bras de la jeune ambassadrice toutes les nuits… Encore une fois Elsa s'interdisait ce genre de promiscuité. Jamais elle ne laissait qui que ce soit dormir avec elle. Même ses conquêtes ne dormaient pas dans son lit. Mais Anna… Tout était si différent avec elle. Elle avait beau résister, son attirance pour la jeune femme avait l'avantage sur son bon sens. Elle était incapable de refréner tous ces sentiments si intenses qui envahissaient ses pensées. Parfois, la princesse elle-même peinait à comprendre pourquoi cette intensité : devait-elle laisser tout cela submerger ou bien continuer à laisser passer quelques bribes ici et là ? Elsa ne savait absolument pas comment se comporter dans une telle relation. Et pourtant, au fond d'elle, elle sentait que tout se déroulait d'une façon naturelle.

Naturelle. Quelque chose que la princesse ne savait plus vraiment être mis à part seule dans ses quartiers ou bien dans la forêt lorsqu'elle était en déplacement… Passer sa vie cachée aux yeux du monde, était-ce vraiment ce qu'Elsa voulait au plus profond de ses entrailles ? Pour certain, c'était une faiblesse, pour d'autre une très grande force. Mais la jeune femme était plus convaincue de la seconde solution. Elle se devait d'être le Commandant, cet être idolâtré par les siens. Pour inspirer le respect, l'admiration mais aussi la peur pour ses ennemis, se montrer froid et sans faille était la meilleure stratégie. Quitte à ne rien construire dans sa vie privée.

Elsa se claqua mentalement de s'être égarée et repris :

\- Et aussi, je ne vais pas vraiment avoir de temps à te consacrer aujourd'hui Anna… Alors profites de cette liberté pour découvrir le village et les environs si tu veux. Et ne t'inquiètes pas, je m'assurerais que personne ne t'importune pendant ton exploration, tu pourras aller où tu désires.

Anna remercia la plus âgée et s'asseya correctement sur son lit, tendant ses bras vers la blonde qui ne comprit pas d'abord l'intention. Ses yeux ne dissimulaient pas la surprise qui régnait en elle. La rousse fut amusée de voir à quel point Elsa n'était pas habituée à une quelconque marque d'affection. Elle se pencha alors, l'attirant vers elle et posa sa tête contre l'épaule de la princesse qui fut d'abord un peu crispée par le geste si inhabituel. Elle laissa alors glisser un soupir de satisfaction et se laissa aller à l'enlacement ponctuel que lui offrait Anna, lui répondant. La sentir tout contre elle était si agréable… Peut-être que ne rien construire dans sa vie privée n'était pas une idée définitive en soi. Dans ce silence réconfortant, Elsa murmura :

\- Comme j'aimerai rester comme ça et passer la journée auprès de toi…

\- Pas facile de diriger le monde, hein ?

La blonde se mit à rire et voulu corriger Anna qu'elle était juste Commandant de Nations Unies et non pas de la terre entière mais elle se reprit et profita de cette tendresse qui lui était si rarement offerte : Hors de question de jouer la rabat-joie maintenant, elle n'allait pas voir Anna de la journée et rien que cela la faisait grogner intérieurement de déplaisir. Les deux femmes finirent par se séparer à contre cœur, devant aider les autres à lever le camp.

Le soleil brillait toujours haut dans le ciel et offrait ses plus belles couleurs aux habitations. Tout était verdoyant et les murs reconstruits faisaient contraste avec leurs pierres blanches de calcaire un peu salit avec le temps… Malgré cela, tout était magnifique. Anna a pu comme Elsa lui avait promis, déambuler dans le village librement. Personne ne l'avait dévisagé ni insulté, rien de ce qu'elle craignait après avoir su les erreurs des siens.

À peine étaient-elle arrivées qu'un soldat interpella en urgence la princesse qui dut se hâter jusqu'à la tente de Sven avec Kristoff et Salem à ses talons. Anna était un peu vexée de ne pas avoir été présentée au chef. Kristoff s'était fait si poli et avenant, lui…

À quelques pas de sa position, un vent chaud venait à elle. Le désert était proche et amenait avec lui son sable chaud qui s'étalait comme des sentiers dans tout le village. La jeune femme passa sa journée à découvrir de nouveaux visages et de nouveaux lieus tous aussi incongrus les uns après les autres. Lorsque le soir approcha, un soldat s'approcha d'Anna et lui demanda poliment de le suivre jusqu'aux quartiers du chef. Anna le suivait d'un pas décidé, curieuse du manque de manières de ce chef.

Elle entra dans un bunker dont il manquait une bonne partie du toit, la lumière du soir y passait et servait de luminaire pour la pièce. Cette dernière était immense. Elsa se tenait debout et bien droite face à une carte qu'Anna reconnu : Celle des territoires alliés. Un regard grave se dessinait sur chaque visage. Elle découvrit Sven, appuyé de ses mains à plat contre la table centrale, la tête dans le vide. L'homme avait des cheveux d'argent et la peau étrangement bronzé. Il releva la tête et fixa Anna. Il avait les mêmes yeux verts que sa sœur.

\- Ambassadrice, j'aimerai pouvoir vous accueillir en bonne et due forme mais j'ai bien peur de ne pas être en mesure de le faire. Commandant, dit-il en dirigeant son regard vers Elsa, mon messager est très clair… Ils ont vu des Mohi aux frontières de la chaîne de montagnes, près de la tribu du Nord et de la nôtre… Vous savez comme moi que ce n'est pas dans leur habitude d'agir ainsi. Il se trame quelque chose.

\- J'entends bien Sven mais nous ne pouvons pas agir à la légère. La trêve instable que nous avons eu peine à mettre en place avec eux a beau sembler être menacée, nous ne pouvons qu'émettre des suppositions. Faire un faux pas pourrait provoquer une bataille… ou pire, la guerre.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre les chefs, une tension régnait dans la pièce et Anna ne la comprenait pas. Elle resta plantée comme un piquet en retrait, attendant sagement qu'Elsa finisse par lui expliquer, sans doute plus tard. Le commandant trancha :

\- Sven, envoyez votre meilleur messager au père d'Olaf. S'il y a danger, ils seront les premiers à en souffrir. La population ne doit en aucun cas être impliquée, il faut les protéger.

\- Commandant, laissez-moi partir avec le messager, demanda Olaf. C'est des miens dont nous parlons et je dois aller les défendre s'il le faut.

Elsa accepta silencieusement la requête du jeune homme qui la remercia et s'empressa de prendre son départ, saluant rapidement Anna au passage. Il se hâta de sortir, emportant avec lui juste un sac.

Dehors des cris s'accompagnaient d'hennissements de cheval dont on finissait par entendre le claquement des sabots contre le sol. Le son était de plus en plus lointain quand Sven se racla la gorge.

\- Bien, nous pouvons continuer maintenant que ce problème est géré et entre de bonnes mains.

Sven se tourna alors vers la rousse, la fixant d'un regard dur. Il était plus vieux que Salem, c'était certain. Au coin de ses yeux, des rides se creusaient par la fatigue et sans doute aussi par le nombre de fois où l'homme avait du froncer les sourcils.

Il était plus vieux que toute la petite bande, Sven étant le grand frère, ce fut aussi lui qui vit grandir Kristoff avec qui il s'était lié d'amitié malgré leur 4 années de différence, lui aussi qui avait accepté qu'il demande la main de sa sœur, qui dut les protéger contre leur père fou de rage de voir sa seule fille partir avec un homme d'une tribu ennemie, jadis. Qui plus est que Kristoff était déjà en voie d'être le chef des siens… Il eut lui-même de la peine à s'en faire respecter.

Il vit aussi grandir Elsa, la petite fille de l'âge de sa sœur avec ce visage d'ange toujours aussi distant et fermé. Elle souriait quand ils partaient tous faire des bêtises dans les bois, tirant avec leur arc de fortune sur des oiseaux, qui croassait de panique. Elle riait même parfois… Mais la jeune fille était déjà tellement mature, une attitude si irréprochable et stoïque, l'air toujours ailleurs… C'était comme si elle n'était parfois pas là, comme cachée quelque part dans sa tête. Le jeune homme aux cheveux argenté avait toujours été impressionné par la prestance qui émanait de la princesse. Cette enfant prodige qui défiait ses pairs aux jeux de stratégie pareils à ceux des anciens temps. Les échecs semblaient être ce qu'elle préférait, très jeune déjà. Elle avait cette clairvoyance qui lui permettait de très vite de deviner les méthodes de ses adversaires… Et ainsi de les contrecarrer de façon spectaculaire, laissant toujours les autres partir tantôt frustrés tantôt subjugués d'avoir été battus à plat de couture par une gamine. Comme sa mère était fière d'elle, digne héritière qu'elle était.

L'arc était son arme de prédilection, toute petite déjà elle tenait à peine sur ses jeunes jambes qui la portait dans les petits bois près du capitole, elle tenait des bouts de bois taillés par son père qui regardait sa fille unique crier comme une petite guerrière, tirant n'importe où cherchant à fendre l'air.

Oh oui tout ça Sven l'avait vu de ses yeux d'enfant, leur pères étaient amis avant même l'Union des tribus. Il vit l'enfant devenir adolescente, devenir petit à petit ce modèle pour tous les siens, adulée. Enfin, il la vit devenir cette femme. Cet emblème national, adorée comme un dieu, à la fois admirée et crainte. Ce moment M, cet instant précis où elle reçu la marque noire, ce maquillage sacré qui entoure ses yeux encore aujourd'hui… Le masque des très grands chefs, le rang suprême dans toutes les Nations qui avaient scellé leur union par cette cérémonie pareille au couronnement des grands rois du passé. Sven se rappelait très bien de ce jour si solennel, la jeune femme n'avait alors que 18 ans.

L'homme fut sorti de ses pensés par un léger coup de pied de sa sœur, essayant discrètement de le sortir de ses songes. Il regarda tout autour de lui et vit que tout le monde le fixait, attendant qu'il s'exprime. Il se reprit et continua comme si de rien n'était et se tourna vers Anna :

\- Le commandant m'a dit que vous étiez l'ambassadrice des sous-terrains. Si cela est vrai, je suis ravi de voir que vous venez la fleur au fusil comme disent les anciens. Mais n'allez pas croire que je voterai pour une trêve et la paix avec les vôtres si facilement. J'exècre la barbarie avec laquelle vos soldats ont attaqués les tribus du Sud. Je salue la patience de Kristoff. C'aurait été moi, je vous aurais fait massacrer sur ma place publique.

Un très lourd silence s'empara de la pièce. Anna se sentit mal, très mal face aux propos de Sven. Elle eut cette envie folle de crier son innocence et son ignorance… Mais tout resta coincé dans sa gorge. Ses mains tremblaient et ses joues réchauffaient tout son visage jusqu'à ses oreilles.

\- Sven, je doute que ce genre d'accueil ne vous mette en avant. L'ambassadrice est pacifique avec nous et s'est montrée très coopérative. Elle assistait même mes hommes. Et par ailleurs, je lui donne toute confiance.

\- Commandant, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, faire confiance à cette personne n'est sans doute pas le meilleur des choix. Elle représente un peuple qui nous est si mystérieux, nous ne savons d'eux que leur armement : des armes à feu. Je suis d'ailleurs surpris : pourquoi maintenant ? Ils n'ont jamais cherché ne serait-ce qu'essayer de communiquer avec nous. Et je suis encore plus surpris de… Eh bien ambassadrice ne le prenez pas mal mais vous semblez incroyablement jeune et ingénue.

Anna s'apprêta à ce scandaliser par les propos de Sven quand Elsa enchaîna de façon ferme :

\- J'ai confiance en elle mais pas en son peuple. Je suis bien consciente de la confusion de mes paroles mais je vous demande de me faire confiance à moi, Sven. Anna a été choisie car c'est aujourd'hui la seule de son peuple à pouvoir vivre à l'air libre sans protection telle que leur combinaison jaune. Il est vrai qu'elle est jeune. Naïve, sans doute mais pas ingénue.

Kristoff et Salem étaient toujours en retrait, assistant à la bataille qui se dressait devant eux. Son frère en voulait tant au peuple de la rousse… Le jeune homme n'acceptait pas cette idée de massacrer des populations désarmées, innocentes qui cherchaient simplement à maintenir leurs champs et pâturages. Leur ôter la vie sans raisons apparentes lui soulevait le cœur. Certes, ce n'était pas sa nation mais il était évident que le lien de fraternité qu'il entretenait avec Kristoff développait en lui une sincère et profonde compassion.

Les craintes de Sven étaient fondées mais Salem savait qu'Anna n'était pas comme son peuple. Elle serra le poing, ne pouvant faire éclater la vérité pour sauver la peau de la jeune femme qui subissait les regards foudroyants de l'homme aux cheveux d'argent qu'elle regrettait à cet instant être son frère.

\- Êtes-vous en train de me dire commandant que cette enfant, qu'Anna, a été envoyée en pâture aux lions que nous sommes à leurs yeux, sans savoir ce qui pouvait lui arriver ? Et vous croyez après ça que je vais pardonner les sous-terriens de leur attitude ?! C'est révoltant et abjecte !

L'homme commençait à s'énerver, c'était un scandale d'envoyer une gamine sans savoir ce qu'ils allaient faire d'elle sur terre. Jamais Sven n'aurait pu envoyer une jeune femme plus jeune encore que sa propre sœur sur des terres si hostiles et encore moins en terrain inconnu et aussi peu armée. Il trouvait cela fort cruel et réellement monstrueux. La jeune ambassadrice lui semblait si inoffensive… C'était insupportable de devoir accepter un tel manque de respect de la part du peuple des sous-terrains.

\- Sven, intervint Salem, calme-toi je t'en prie.

\- Que je me calme ?! Mais enfin Salem c'est comme si je t'envoyais chez les Mohi avec juste un couteau ! C'est une sacrifiée cette gamine, pas une porte-parole !

L'homme désignait Anna du doigt tout en fixant sa sœur. Comment mais comment pouvait-on se montrer aussi dégueulasse envers les siens ?! Pensait le jeune homme.

Elsa ne supporta pas que Sven exprime sa colère avec si peu de contrôle. Et surtout pas envers la rousse. Son regard devint noir et ses poings se serrèrent discrètement. Elle sentit ses ongles s'enfoncer dans sa chair tant elle essayait de cacher ses ressentiments. Elle était à deux doigts de calmer sévèrement le plus âgé mais c'en était trop pour Anna, qui explosa sa colère face à Sven avant la princesse. Faisant sursauter tout le monde, elle cria :

\- Dis donc vous, je suis peut-être pas le meilleur choix de mon peuple mais au moins je montre une bien meilleure image de ce que vous vous faisiez de nous, non ?! Alors, aies-je le droit d'être prise au sérieux ou faut-il que je vous prouve ma sincérité en faisant le tour des Nations, exhibant ma soi-disant ignorance pour vous montrer que nous ne sommes pas que des ennemis qui massacre les innocents ?! Parce qu'aux dernières nouvelles, je n'ai agressé personne et cela fait maintenant plusieurs jours voire semaines que je suis avec vous maintenant !

La petite assemblée fut estomaquée par cette impulsion alors inconnue pour chacun. Leurs grands yeux ronds firent reprendre ses esprits à Anna, qui sentit son rythme cardiaque s'emballer. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle : De la stupeur se lisait sur leur visage. Sauf Elsa qui ne fit rien paraître, toujours aussi stoïque. Seul un éclair d'amusement brillant en ces yeux bleus masqués. Elle était si fière d'Anna, la voir se défendre ainsi révélait un côté de la personnalité de la rousse qui lui plu, lui faisant louper un battement de cœur, tombant plus encore sous le charme de la jeune ambassadrice… Oh comme elle se battait intérieurement de la prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser, là maintenant. La rousse devint rouge comme une tomate et senti ses mains devenir moites et tremblantes. Elle joua avec, stressée et se mit en retrait. Il était évident qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû parler ainsi à un des chefs.

Elle baissa la tête et se confondait en excuses, bredouillant et bégayant, sa gêne était à son paroxysme. Elle s'apprêta à s'enfuir en courant quand elle entendit un rire franc de la part de Sven.

\- Alors ça si je m'y attendais… L'agneau est en fait un loup. Vous avez peut-être votre place ici finalement, ambassadrice. Mais je vous en prie, ne mordez pas. Je ne voudrais pas que vos petites dents de nouveaux nés ne se brisent contre ma carcasse.

Anna ne sut quoi répondre, encore désemparée. Elsa reprit la parole et proposa donc d'attendre le retour d'Olaf pour décider s'il fallait ou non penser à une trêve avec le peuple d'Anna. Cela n'était qu'affaire de quelques jours : La tribu du Nord était tout près si l'on se hâtait. Ils acquiescèrent tous puis sortirent de la tente.

\- Wow, feisty pants j'ai jamais vu personne lever le ton comme ça sur mon frère depuis un bail ! T'en as dans le ventre en fait. Bien joué l'ambassadrice !

Salem offrit une tape amicale et un clin d'œil complice à la rousse qui était toujours sans voix. Kristoff était toujours silencieux, observant Anna du coin de son œil maquillé. Il savait désormais que la jeune femme avait un tempérament de feu et qu'il avait tout intérêt à l'éviter en colère. Étrangement, cela lui faisait penser à sa femme. « Pas étonnant qu'elles s'entendent aussi bien. » pensa-t-il, un sourire aux lèvres.

Anna remercia timidement la brune et pris son départ vers la tente du Commandant. Elle décida de faire un détour vers la sortie du village, profitant de la fraîcheur de l'extérieur pour se remémorer les évènements précédents et de faire le point sur son manque de sang froid. Elle était à l'orée des bois quand elle s'arrêta pour observer les environs.

La soirée était bien entamée quand ils sortirent de la réunion. Les étoiles brillaient et la lune offrait ses plus belles lumières. Elle était si intense que l'on pouvait même voir les ombres danser. La rousse fut impressionnée et observa le ciel, absorbée. Le vent s'invitait timidement en ce milieu de soirée, offrant une brise tiède venant du désert situé à quelques kilomètres de là. C'était une sensation des plus rafraîchissante et apaisante pour la jeune femme qui cherchait un peu de quiétude : les voyages, sa relation avec Elsa, ses parents qui lui manquaient… Tous ces évènements la poussait à s'isoler, faire un peu le point afin d'ordonner ses pensées.

\- C'est beau n'est-ce pas ? La pleine lune…

Anna souriait. Elle savait que c'était Elsa qui s'approchait d'elle.

\- C'est vraiment une habitude d'arriver furtivement derrière le dos des gens chez toi, riait-elle tendrement en se retournant. Je suis impressionnée que la lune soit aussi brillante…

\- Les soirs de pleines lunes, elle éclaire presqu'autant que le jour.

La blonde observa Anna qui souffla un « magnifique » tout en continuant de fixer le ciel. La blonde émit un petit rire et vérifia que personne d'autre qu'elles étaient présent dans les bois. Elle osa alors prendre Anna dans ses bras, enlaçant son dos et posant ses mains sur le ventre de la rousse. Elle fut la première à être surprise de son geste… Mais elle désirait depuis ce matin sentir la présence de la plus jeune qui lui avait tant manqué toute la journée. Elle se pencha sur sa jeune amante et murmura, les yeux vagues dans le vaste paysage :

\- Tu t'émerveilles de tout, c'est tellement mignon… Laissa-t-elle glisser contre l'oreille d'Anna, la serrant plus fort contre elle.

\- Dois-je te rappeler que je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de ce qui m'entoure depuis que je suis sur terre ?

La rousse riait à son tour et posa sa main contre l'une de celle d'Elsa. Elle sentit le menton de la blonde se poser délicatement sur son épaule. Anna laissa glisser un soupir de satisfaction : c'était tellement agréable d'être ici avec Elsa, dans cette position. Elle pourrait passer la nuit ainsi. Le soupir n'échappa pas à la princesse qui sentit un long frisson parcourir son dos. Une envie folle de gouter à la douceur de la peau d'Anna naissait en elle comme un grondement tout au fond de son ventre. Le parfum d'Anna y était si envoutant…

\- Ne te méprend pas, j'aime cet enthousiasme chez toi… Souffla-t-elle les yeux mi-clos.

\- Mmhmh.

Fut la seule approbation de la rousse qui était troublée par la promiscuité. Elle sentait contre elle tout le corps d'Elsa qui la réchauffait dans la nuit fraîche. Mais dans ses veines coulait une autre chaleur lui qui donnait beaucoup de mal à se concentrer sur le fil de ses pensées.

Et soudain elle sentit les bras d'Elsa se resserrer doucement encore, elle s'amusait à souffler contre le cou d'Anna qui frissonna et allait protester quand elle se stoppa net. La princesse, les yeux fermés, embrassa son cou. Laissant d'abord glisser ses lèvres contre sa peau chaude. La rousse ferma les yeux à son tour et sentit son souffle se couper avec ce simple geste empli de tendresse et de passion… Les baisers aussi légers que des plumes s'appuyaient de plus en plus contre sa peau. La princesse entrouvrit les lèvres et fit traîner tout aussi doucement la pointe de ses dents… Ce qui provoqua un gémissement étouffé de la part de la rousse. Mais Elsa en voulait plus. Beaucoup plus. Elle voulait sentir Anna, la gouter. Elle finit par oser trainer d'abord la pointe de sa langue comme si elle dessinait un chemin vers les pulsions cardiaques qui se faisait de plus fortes sur son passage. Anna ferma les yeux et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, retenant à nouveau un gémissement qui ressemblait plus à un grondement presque animal. Cette sensation si petite soit-elle était tellement intense, sa tête bourdonnait, ses mains tremblaient et elle sentait presque les battements de son cœur à chaque endroit où Elsa était passé. C'était incroyable… La blonde tenait tout contre elle Anna dont elle sentait ses jambes trembler. Non, en réalité tout son corps vibrait en réponse au contact de la princesse qui se laissa alors aller à cet instant de bonheur. Anna ne pu retenir son gémissement cette fois-ci : Elsa s'amusait à mordiller doucement la peau de la rousse qui devenait bouillante, descendant jusqu'à la naissance de sa clavicule. La plus jeune pencha sa tête en arrière, offrant un accès facilité.

\- Oh, Elsa…

La blonde s'arrêta alors et se dégagea, essoufflée. Elle fit pivoter doucement Anna qui avait presque grogné de frustration que la blonde s'arrête en si bon chemin vers un bien être fraîchement découvert. Anna lui fit face et allait lui faire savoir sa protestation quand elle eut le souffle coupé par le regard si intense que lui offrait Elsa derrière son masque de maquillage. Grâce à la lumière de la lune, elle vit ses yeux bleus prendre une teinte plus sombre. Il y dansait tellement d'émotions qu'Anna eut besoin de quelques instants pour toutes les comprendre. Elle jurait y voir de l'amour, de la tendresse, de la passion et à son étonnement, quelque chose qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu en Elsa, quelque chose de presque animal tant cela était intense : du désir.

Du désir pour elle, Anna, et pour personne d'autre. Cela l'intimidait presque de voir Elsa ainsi. Et cela la fit aussi frissonner, surprise : elle éprouvait le même sentiment pour Elsa. C'était d'ailleurs presque effrayant, jamais la rousse n'avait ressenti cette envie au plus profond de ses entrailles de façon aussi forte. C'était comme si elle avait faim… Mais de quoi, elle ne savait pas vraiment encore. Ce qu'elle savait, c'est que seule Elsa lui faisait ressentir cela de manière aussi profonde.

Les yeux brillants, elles se regardèrent pendant quelques instants, observant chacune les faits et gestes de l'autre : Elles cherchaient à communiquer de façon muette.

Elles se fixèrent puis se sourirent d'un air complice et s'enlacèrent à nouveau, puis s'embrassèrent tout doucement. Leur respiration saccadée se calma petit à petit et elles prirent leur départ, gardant ce silence religieux qui n'avait rien de désagréable ou pesant. Elles se séparèrent à contre cœur à l'entrée du village endormi. Un veilleur les croisa et salua humblement la princesse dont il fut fort surpris de croiser le chemin à une heure si tardive en compagnie de l'ambassadrice… Il hocha les épaules, se disant que parfois des réunions prennent plus de temps que d'autres et repris sa ronde. Le couple entra tranquillement dans la tente allumant quelques bougies et une lanterne afin de s'éclairer d'une lumière peu agressive.

Avant d'aller se coucher, les jeunes femmes brisèrent le silence, entamant leur quotidienne conversation du soir. Où de la nuit en l'occurrence. Anna commença :

\- Je n'ai pas osé demander tout à l'heure à la réunion mais… Qui sont les Mohi ?

\- C'est un peuple avec des valeurs et des guerriers sanguinaires avec qui nous avons longtemps été en guerre, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de coutumes en commun, contrairement aux tribus alliées qui se ressemblent. Père avait quand même essayé d'établir la paix avec eux, en leur proposant de s'unir à nous. Mais sans surprise, ils refusèrent et la guerre continua de plus belle. Ils s'en prenaient aux villageois. Femmes, enfants, vieillards… Ils n'ont aucun code, aucun sens de l'honneur.

La blonde s'arrêta, s'asseyant sur son lit, les yeux dans le vague. Elle tentait de rassembler ses souvenirs. Anna s'approcha d'elle silencieusement et s'installa en tailleur aux côtés de la princesse, légèrement surprise de l'aisance de la rousse. Elle l'imita et trouva cela bizarre mais agréable comme position. Elsa était toujours debout ou bien assise correctement. Elle était un modèle pour tous après tout, elle ne pouvait pas se détendre ainsi, donner une impression de laxisme n'était absolument pas permis. Mais avec Anna, elle savait qu'elle pouvait, c'était trivial et ne causait de tort à personne. Et cela la faisait l'aimer plus encore, de pouvoir être totalement elle-même avec quelqu'un. En la présence de la plus jeune, c'était comme si elle n'avait aucune barrière. Jamais cela ne lui arrivait.

Anna observa la réaction d'Elsa, amusée de la voir l'imiter. Elle lui fit un sourire doux puis continua :

\- Alors vous êtes toujours en guerre contre eux ?

\- Non. Il y a de cela 5 ans, quand j'avais ton âge à peu près, j'ai décidé de partir à leur rencontre. Après plusieurs jours, j'ai réussi à obtenir une trêve, un pacte de non-agression. Ce fut très dur et très stressant, j'étais en terre inconnue, seule. J'avais emmené avec moi d'excellents guerriers mais je ne me leurrais pas : s'ils avaient voulus, je serais morte là-bas. J'en perdais le sommeil, j'étais constamment sur mes gardes au-cas où ils décidaient de se faufiler dans ma tente pour m'égorger dans la nuit. C'est un peu leur façon de faire avec leurs invités. Je m'éveillais en sursaut régulièrement, mon poignard caché sous l'oreiller bien tenu dans ma main prêt à éventrer le premier qui se serait aventuré.

Anna eut peur pour Elsa, même si cela était du passé, elle posa sa main sur l'avant-bras de la blonde en signe de soutient.

\- Mais tu n'as pas eu peur ?

La blonde eut un franc sourire et répondit sérieusement à Anna :

\- Un Commandant ne connait pas la peur. Si nous flanchons, notre peuple aussi. C'est un luxe que je peux me permettre.

Anna fut surprise :

\- Un luxe ? Mais les sentiments sont incontrôlables, c'est ce qui fait que nous sommes humains.

\- Avant de te connaître, je me serais moquée de ce que tu me dis. Je t'aurais dis que c'est un discours de faible. Maintenant, je ne suis plus sure de rien depuis que tu es là. Mais peut-être ai-je eu peur j'ai simplement réprimandé ces sentiments si inconfortables.

La rousse rougit et caressa l'avant-bras de la princesse, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle était contente d'être auprès d'elle aujourd'hui.

\- Et Olaf s'en sortira ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Si les Mohi s'en prennent à nous, cela va compliquer les choses. Si c'est le cas Anna, tu devras aller au capitole. Tu y seras en sécurité.

\- Et toi ? Demanda la rousse inquiète.

\- Je dois diriger les miens comme je le fais toujours.

\- Alors je resterai.

Elsa ouvrit grand ses yeux de surprise :

\- C'est hors de question. Tu ne sais même pas te battre.

\- Tu ne m'as jamais vu ! Quand j'étais dans ma section de formation, j'ai été élue pour devenir capitaine de la section.

Anna, fièrement, gonflait sa poitrine. Elle essayait de faire le pitre mais Elsa resta stoïque. Un éclair lui passa dans les yeux, puis elle sourit, un air de défi se dessinait sur son visage.

\- D'accord ambassadrice. Si tu arrives à m'atteindre dans un combat singulier, peut-être que je te laisserai ta chance. Mais si tu restes… Tu dois comprendre que tu risques ta vie, Anna. Je suis très sérieuse, es-tu sûre de ton choix ?

Anna réfléchit quelques instants et pris sa décision :

\- Oui je suis sûre.

Elsa ne dit rien. Dans ses entrailles naissait une inquiétude nouvelle. Anna devait être en sécurité mais son peuple passait avant tout, allant jusqu'à s'oublier elle-même et ses propres sentiments. Elle acquiesça, un peu crispée puis elle vit le sourire d'Anna, qui se voulait rassurant. Cette dernière pris ses mains dans les siennes.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis une dure à cuire. J'ai survécu jusqu'ici, n'est-ce pas déjà un exploit pour une jeune fille si fragile et naïve ?

Elle fit un clin d'œil à la princesse qui se mit à rire et pris Elsa dans ses bras. La plus âgée se détendait petit à petit au contact si agréable d'Anna, qu'elle sentit qu'elle pouvait presque se laisser aller à rire elle aussi. Après un bref instant de silence, les deux jeunes femmes se séparèrent en se souhaitant bonne nuit et allèrent se coucher dans leurs lits respectifs.

Cette nuit-là, Elsa ne trouva pas le sommeil. Elle connaissait suffisamment la rousse désormais pour savoir qu'elle était déterminée et que rien ne l'arrêterait. Elle devait absolument l'entraîner, au cas où Anna allait faire face à un guerrier. Cela ne l'enchanta guère mais c'est tout ce qu'elle avait trouvé comme solution. Elle serra les dents : l'idée de perdre la jeune femme faisait naître en son bas-ventre un nœud douloureux d'appréhension. Elle ne voulait pas perdre Anna…

* * *

Je ne ferais pas de promesse sauf celle évidemment de finir cette fic mais pour la suite, j'en suis au 14ème chapitre et je commence le 15ème. Je tâcherais donc à partir de cet été d'accélérer un peu les posts si mon travail et ma vie privée ne m'envahit pas trop :)

J'espère que cela vous a plu et à bientôt !


	12. Chapter 12

Ho mais que vois-je en cette rentrée tardive, une suite...? Oui oui c'est ça une suite enfin ! J'espère que celle-ci vous plaira : j'ai mis un peu de temps parce que... Je ne vais pas vous spoiler voyons :D Mais j'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire celle-là.

Merci à tout ceux qui ont pris le temps de commenter, j'apprécie toujours vos commentaires :3

Enjoy !

* * *

Chapitre 12

Au petit matin, Elsa réveilla Anna de façon sèche et brutale. La rousse grogna d'abord et ouvrit un œil pour s'apercevoir qu'il faisait encore nuit. Le jour n'était même pas levé, et encore moins le crépuscule, que la princesse la tira avec énergie. Anna s'apprêta à protester quand la blonde alluma une bougie qui aveugla légèrement la plus jeune.

\- Si tu veux être un minimum prête au cas où bataille il y a et crois moi, bataille il y aura, tu dois t'entraîner dur.

Anna qui était assise au bord de son lit s'habilla et peina à ouvrir ses yeux. À peine eut-elle enfilé son t-shirt que la blonde balança à côté d'elle une tenue de cuir.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda la rousse tout en touchant l'ensemble.

\- Ta tenue de combat. Je doute que ton haut et ton pantalon constitue une bonne protection.

La rousse déplia la tenue et fit maladroitement tomber les bracelets en cuir qui étaient au dessus. Après quelques essais infructueux, Anna grogna de plus belle : impossible de mettre ce fichu plastron ou bien ces jambières. Les bracelets qui étaient déjà très agaçants à mettre n'étaient en fait qu'une véritable partie de plaisir à côté du reste de la tenue. Elsa vit le trouble de la plus jeune et s'approcha d'elle, sortant de la pénombre. Elle lui demanda de lui tourner le dos et de ne pas bouger pendant qu'elle l'aidait à enfiler le plastron. Anna s'exécuta sans aucune difficulté et fut bien contente de l'aide apportée. La plus âgée se baissa alors pour aider à enfiler les jambières. Ses mains douces dirigeaient le tibia de la rousse et attacha l'objet en le serrant grâce à des lacets.

La tenue enfilée, Anna se retourna pour remercier Elsa et vit de près la blonde pour la première fois. Elle portait la même tenue qu'Anna mais avec des inscriptions gravées un peu partout sur le cuir. La tunique du dessous n'était pas blanche comme celle d'Anna mais rouge avec des coutures dorées. La prestance du Commandant était sans égal habillée ainsi.

\- Tu portes la tenue que j'avais quand j'avais à peu près 16 ans. Elle m'a beaucoup porté chance et elle est très libre de mouvement. Je savais qu'elle t'irait à merveille.

La blonde eu un franc sourire et pris doucement les mains d'Anna tout en soutenant son regard dans la pénombre. Le bref instant de tendresse fut coupé court par la blonde qui dirigea Anna hors du village, à l'orée de la forêt.

\- Bien. Montres-moi ce que tu as dans le ventre, ambassadrice.

La princesse fit face à Anna de façon très déterminée et ferme. La rousse eut du mal à croire ses oreilles.

\- Heu là maintenant ? Parce que je viens de me lever et qu'il fait encore nuit Elsa, tu sais je…

\- Tu penses que les Mohi te laisseront le loisir de te reposer, Anna ? Tu dois te préparer au danger, il peut surgir à tout moment.

La plus jeune tressaillit et sentit le stress monter en elle de façon fulgurante. Son ventre se tordait et ses mains devenaient moites. Elle prit une grande inspiration et se mit en position de combat, celle que son père lui avait apprise et dont elle se servait lors des entraînements au combat au Département des Recherches. « Aller Anna tu vas y arriver, tu peux le faire. » La rousse monta sa garde en levant les poings, ferma les yeux un instant et inspira encore une fois profondément.

\- Je suis prête. Souffla-t-elle les yeux emplis de détermination.

\- Alors touches-moi.

Juste cette phrase et Anna perdit toute contenance. La froideur du ton d'Elsa, si sûr de lui la fit frissonner de peur et compris pourquoi elle était aussi respectée… Glacial et empli d'une force telle qu'Anna eu peine à reconnaître la voix de la jeune femme.

La rousse tenta une feinte accompagnée d'une approche latérale qui fut soldé par un cuisant échec. La rapidité avec laquelle Elsa s'était dégagée en repoussant simplement le premier poing d'un coup d'avant bras était impressionnant. Le poing attaquant d'Anna fut attrapé en plein élan et sa propre force fut retournée contre elle, terminant par gouter la rosée des herbes. À peine Anna réalisa qu'elle avait loupé son coup qu'elle avait atterrit par-terre la tête la première. Tout s'était passé si vite. Elle entendit Elsa rire légèrement :

\- C'est une belle tentative mais tu es bien trop prédictible. Trop lente aussi. Essaye encore.

La blonde se remit en position et Anna se releva du plus vite possible. La partie était très loin d'être gagnée… Mais Anna ne voulait pas abandonner, elle voulait participer, elle ne voulait pas être un fardeau. C'était tout simplement hors de question. Sa volonté était à nouveau mise à l'épreuve, la ramenant à ces entraînements qu'elle faisait des semaines auparavant. Elle avait su montrer sa valeur alors aujourd'hui encore elle y arriverait. La rousse se remit en position et fixa la blonde de manière très sérieuse.

\- Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot… Commandant.

La concernée sentit un léger frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Une lueur de satisfaction brillait en son regard. Elle appréciait la témérité de son amante, c'était certain. Si elle pouvait tomber plus amoureuse encore… Elle reprit ses esprits et tâcha de ne pas se déconcentrer.

La jeune femme se remit en position et tenta à nouveau… Sans succès. Encore encore et encore… Si bien qu'elle ne réalisa pas que le soleil s'était levé depuis un petit moment déjà.

\- Bien, ça suffira pour ce matin, je dois me réunir avec les autres chefs. Nous nous retrouverons ici cet après-midi.

Elsa avait déclaré cela de façon détachée et très calme. Pas une goute de sueur ne coulait, pas une seule respiration saccadée. En face, Anna était exténuée et tentait tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle tout en s'appuyant sur ses genoux. Elle releva la tête et observa la blonde qui commençait à enlever tranquillement ses bracelets. Anna acquiesça et finit par se trainer pour s'asseoir contre un arbre imposant tandis que la princesse prit son départ après avoir salué poliment la rousse.

La plus jeune était désormais seule et avait retrouvé un rythme cardiaque décent. Elle pencha sa tête contre l'arbre et se maudissait intérieurement. Après Hans et tout le mal qu'elle s'était donné pour le vaincre, c'était au tour d'Elsa, un adversaire tellement plus redoutable… Pourtant Anna voulait juste aider… Même si elle ne réalisait pas que cela signifiait qu'elle allait risquer sa vie et qu'Elsa ne faisait que la protéger…

Anna restait une jeune femme courageuse malgré ses faiblesses. Hors de question d'être la demoiselle en détresse, oh ça non… Et pourtant c'était bien de la frustration qu'elle ressentait, elle savait très bien que si elle ne faisait pas mieux, faire un pas sur le champ de bataille lui serait vite fatal…

Désormais confortablement assise contre son arbre, la jeune femme se laissa aller à regarder la forêt qui l'entourait, la tête dans les nuages. Prenant un peu de répit, il lui arrivait de s'assoupir par bride et perdait par la même occasion la notion du temps. Puis elle se réveillait, incapable de trouver le sommeil. Le vent doux qui venait caresser son visage était comme un réveil permanent qui se faisait toujours tendre. Mais, emportée par la fatigue, Anna rendit les armes, malgré l'environnement peu propice et commença à réellement s'endormir, la tête lourde. Ses yeux commencèrent à se fermer quand une brindille craqua sous le poids d'un inconnu. Anna qui avait baissé sa garde sursauta, se releva et attrapa d'un pas vif la première chose qui lui était tombé sous la main. Ainsi, la rousse se retrouva avec son arc. Force fut de constater qu'Elsa avait été très prévoyante en emmenant quelques armes ce matin là. Sans doute pour entraîner la plus jeune au corps à corps avec les quelques dagues qui jonchaient le sol et pour aussi apprendre à mieux tirer à distance qu'Anna ne le su déjà. Elle roula dans un buisson afin de se cacher. Après quelques secondes, elle tendit l'oreille et se concentra sur chaque bruit environnant. Mais rien… Avait-elle rêvé ? Malgré son état groggy, la jeune femme resta aux aguets encore quelques instants. Seules les salves qu'envoyait le vent se faisaient entendre entre les feuilles. Après quelques minutes qui semblaient être une éternité pour Anna, elle finit par souffler et baisser son arme. Peut-être que tout cela n'était que le fruit de son imagination… ?

\- Tu cherches quelque chose ?

La rousse sursauta après avoir senti ce souffle près (trop près) de son oreille. Elle décida alors d'entamer une manœuvre afin de s'éloigner de la personne en question à l'aide d'une simple roulade et visa alors l'inconnu, un genou à terre et les deux yeux bien fixé sur la cible. Mais elle ne put cacher sa surprise en réalisant que ce n'était personne d'autre que la princesse.

\- E…Elsa ?! Mais que fais-tu là ? Tu n'as pas une réunion ?

La désignée émit un petit rire doux et se rapprocha d'Anna qui baissait déjà son arc, l'air perdue.

\- Je t'avais dis que nous allions continuer l'après-midi, non ?

La jeune femme comprit alors qu'elle s'était bien plus assoupie contre ce tronc qu'elle n'aurait voulu l'admettre… Elle se releva aidée par la main douce tendue par le commandant. La princesse apporta un déjeuner consistant à la rousse qui s'empressa de manger avec gloutonnerie. Elsa ne fit aucun commentaire mais cela l'amusa au plus haut point de voir son amante se nourrir comme un petit animal affamé.

Après le repas, Anna ressentit le besoin de se dégourdir : l'inertie et le sommeil ne lui avait pas rendu service. Certes, le temps lui avait fait défaut mais en échange, il semblait que son corps s'était revigoré. En effet, Anna arrivait à atteindre Elsa cette fois-ci. Avec difficulté mais tout de même. La plus âgée n'ayant pas jouis de repos comme la rousse, son corps semblait se montrer plus capricieux… Ou bien était-ce juste parce que la blonde voulait faire plaisir à son amante ? Cela restera un mystère… Les deux jeunes femmes finirent par s'arrêter lorsque le ciel offrait de ses plus belles couleurs orangées accompagné par une température plus fraîche.

\- Bien, nous allons nous arrêter pour aujourd'hui. C'était très bien Anna.

Elsa tenta d'offrir un sourire sincère malgré la moue déçue de la plus jeune qui était bien trop consciente de son manque d'expérience… Anna resta plantée sans bouger, regardant la blonde s'éloigner. Cette dernière se retourna pour voir que la rousse était statique.

\- Anna, que fais-tu ? Il faut rentrer, il est tard…

\- Pars devant Elsa, j'aimerai m'entrainer un peu avec mon arc.

\- Si tu restes, je reste.

La blonde joignit ses paroles à ses gestes et fit demi-tour, installant une cible pour Anna. Elle lui fit signe et la rousse se mit en position. La plus jeune brandit son arc, souffla et se concentra sur sa cible. Sans surprise, ce fut un franc succès.

\- C'est très bien Anna mais il te faudrait des cibles plus difficiles que cela. Pourquoi ne pas partir à la chasse ? Le temps de ce soir est très clément et cela pourrait être un excellent entrainement… Bien plus efficace que de tirer dans une cible en bois. Il ne fera pas nuit avant un petit moment, profitons-en.

Anna acquiesça avec enthousiasme, un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage. Elle s'empressa d'attraper son arc et son carquois et se précipita vers Elsa qui avait déjà pris de l'avance sur la plus jeune. La rousse s'approcha d'abord timidement du commandant, l'envie de mêler ses doigts avec les siens la prit mais elle n'osa pas. La jeune femme se contenta donc de marcher paisiblement aux côtés d'Elsa. Après quelques minutes de marche, la blonde s'approcha un peu plus d'Anna et prit d'elle-même l'initiative. Cela pourrait sembler banal mais cette marque d'affection était une réelle première pour la blonde. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti le besoin de toucher quelqu'un à ce point… Anna était tellement différente de tout ce qu'elle avait connu… Le baiser qu'elles avaient partagé précédemment lui revint en mémoire, une chaleur s'éveilla alors au creux de son ventre. Elle serra alors la main de son amante et évita précautionneusement son regard, continuant de marcher vers une petite clairière.

\- Ici il y a souvent quelques biches le soir. Je pense que cela sera l'emplacement idéal pour toi.

\- Comment connais-tu cet endroit, tu t'aies aussi entraîné ici ?

\- Non, je me contente de m'assoir à l'orée de la clairière à la recherche de quiétude. Je les voyais juste passer par ici, quelques lapins aussi… Cela me permet de souffler un peu. Avoir plusieurs nations sur les épaules se montre très épuisant… Le silence de la forêt me détend beaucoup. Si je n'étais pas Chef de guerre, je vivrais certes modestement mais pas ailleurs qu'ici.

Anna écoutait si intensément Elsa qu'elle ne s'aperçut pas qu'une biche vint se reposer dans la clairière avec ses petits faons. Quand elle les vit, elle ne se résolut pas à s'armer. L'endroit était presque comme un sanctuaire et son entraînement n'avait pas lieu d'être ici à ses yeux. Peut-être qu'Elsa voulait l'amener ici sans aucune arrière pensée mais la rousse décida d'elle-même d'abandonner toute tentative. Elle préféra écouter la princesse. Il n'y avait que dans ces rares moments qu'Elsa était elle-même et la laisser s'exprimer était précieux pour Anna, qui comprit vite à quel point cette femme si forte d'apparence avait besoin, elle aussi parfois, d'un peu de répit. Par ailleurs, cela pouvait peut-être paraître audacieux mais la plus jeune espérait que ce soutien, ce pilier dont Elsa manquait, serait le sien.

Après quelques conversations légères, les deux jeunes femmes se remirent en position, cachées. Le soleil cédait sa place à la lune qui entamait son parcours. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, un sanglier approcha la clairière semblable à celui qu'Anna avait chassé ses premiers jours sur terre. Cela lui rappela tout ce chemin fait jusqu'à maintenant, ces voyages qu'auparavant elle n'aurait jamais osé rêver. Tous ces jours devenus mois désormais, ces voyages, ces combats internes et ces connaissances. Et toutes celles qu'elle n'avait pas encore… Et pourtant, la voici ici aux côtés d'une femme qui faisait chavirer son cœur comme personne, tout ce chemin pour être auprès d'elle, tout simplement.

Anna se concentra et prépara sa flèche. Elle prit le temps de lâcher la corde au bon moment et toucha l'animal en pleine tête, le tuant instantanément.

\- Hé bien je te savais douée… Bien joué Anna, les soldats vont être content d'avoir un peu de viande ce soir. Mais je dois te prévenir que nous n'allons pas chasser tous les jours : Nous n'aimons pas tuer les animaux inutilement, nous respectons la terre car nous savons que c'est ce qui a couté la vie à notre planète il y a de cela un siècle. Nous ne cèderons pas à la même folie. Quoiqu'il en soi, viens, allons chercher quelques hommes pour le ramener.

La rousse remercia vivement Elsa et la suivi. Quelques minutes après, un groupuscule d'homme vint récupérer la bête et s'en occupa pour nourrir tout le monde : en effet, les guerriers étaient ravis d'ajouter cela au repas du soir et quelques uns osèrent remercier l'ambassadrice.

Les jours passèrent ainsi. Toujours et encore de l'entraînement, toujours et encore des courbatures, bleus et parfois quelques entailles laissées par les coups de dague que la princesse faisait subir à la plus jeune. Mais en échange de cela, Anna avait retrouvé voire gagné quelques compétences et une agilité bien plus marquée que lors de ses entraînements dans les sous-terrains. S'entraîner avec Elsa était difficile, éreintant mais aussi amusant et très instructif. La princesse était un excellent professeur et Anna avait beaucoup plus appris. Cela lui permettait de se rapprocher plus encore de sa bien-aimée. Et cette promiscuité faisait naître en la plus jeune des envies de plus en plus précises… Mais La rousse se refusait à se laisser aller à cette luxure. D'abord parce que la bataille qui allait se dérouler était très préoccupante et que, malgré les baisers échangés avec Elsa, aller plus loin ou même réitérer ces échanges ô combien agréables pour Anna furent des sujets non-abordés depuis. Non pas qu'il y ait une forme de tabou ou bien d'une inhibition et d'une gêne qui pourrait entraver cela mais simplement parce que le temps manquait. Et Elsa restait toujours aussi froide, droite, concentrée… Déterminée. Alors Anna se refusa à aborder une quelconque discussion. Par ailleurs, la rousse ressentait plus encore un manque à leur conversation nocturne qui se faisait rare depuis le début de l'entraînement et pour cause, le plus jeune avait la fâcheuse tendance à se nourrir, se laver puis s'affaler dans son lit et tomber dans un sommeil profond et dont le besoin était physiquement trop fort.

Le dernier soir avant leur départ, la princesse s'était montré sans pitié et d'une endurance impressionnante. Aussi ce dernier entraînement pris la journée aux deux jeunes femmes. Au programme, corps à corps avec et sans armes, tirs à distance et enfin en fin de journée un réconfort des plus agréables.

\- J'ai ramené une surprise.

La rousse essoufflée se dirigea vers son sac sous le regard interrogateur d'Elsa qui commençait déjà à ranger le matériel utilisé depuis tous ces jours passés. Le départ était pour demain…

Anna sorti alors de la nourriture de son sac et de la boisson, un sourire radieux sur ses lèvres et des yeux brillants. Elle s'approcha de la princesse un peu rougissante et s'apprêta à dire la phrase qu'elle s'était répété intérieurement pour ne pas balbutier. Mais elle ne put s'empêcher de baisser légèrement les yeux face à la blonde.

\- Comme c'est le dernier soir, je me suis dit qu'un petit repas, juste toi et moi, cela pourrait être agréable…

La blonde fut d'abord surprise puis eut un sourire franc et pris la bouteille de boisson que tenait Anna dans ses bras. Elle se pencha alors près de l'oreille de la plus jeune et lui souffla :

\- Quelle intention romantique, je ne m'attendais pas à moins de toi. Merci Anna. Comment t'es-tu procuré tout cela ?

\- J'ai mes contacts…

Anna resta volontairement évasive remerciant mentalement Salomé. Elle vit le regard curieux et amusé d'Elsa et comprit à quel point sa surprise avait fait mouche. Les deux jeunes femmes aménagèrent leur terrain d'entraînement en une tablée agréable où elles picoraient ça et là la nourriture proposé ainsi que la boisson. Fruits sec et frais ainsi que légumes et quelques bouts de jambons du sanglier légèrement fumé chassé il y a quelques jours. La quiétude et le beau temps de la journée leur permettait de finir sur des notes plus qu'appréciables et entamèrent des conversations banales mais qui manquaient au couple ces derniers jours. Pourtant, le sujet de la bataille ne fut pas abordé malgré le désir de chacune. Aussi quelques silences pesants se laissaient s'installer pour se faire briser dans les quelques secondes d'après.

Elles marchèrent calmement et paisiblement vers leur tente, prenant soin de ne pas montrer de marques d'affection devant les soldats. Passé le pan de la tante, Anna se résolu à aborder la bataille qui allait faire rage et qui s'approchait d'un pas si menaçant…

\- Je tenais à te remercier pour l'entraînement que tu m'as offert Elsa, c'est bien plus en quelques jours que tout ce temps passé dans les sous-terrains à m'entraîner…

\- Remercie-moi après la bataille, dans ce cas. Nous serons alors sûres que l'entraînement fut réellement efficace.

Un petit sourire discret se fit au coin des lèvres de la princesse qui vit une Anna inquiète. Elle se rapprocha alors de la rousse en s'asseyant sur son lit et lui pris les mains. Ce qui lui demanda un certain effort car la blonde s'interdisait beaucoup de contact avec la plus jeune. Pour les mêmes raisons qu'Anna mais également pour se protéger elle-même. Bien qu'elle ne veuille pas perdre Anna dans la bataille, elle préférait se préparer à cette éventualité qui lui tordait le ventre comme jamais. Pour cette raison, elle ne savait si elle devait laisser parler son cœur ces derniers jours passés et opta pour une approche neutre comme elle le faisait toujours.

\- Anna je sais que tu t'inquiète et tu peux encore changer d'avis. Ceci n'est pas ta bat…

\- Non Elsa, je veux me battre à tes côtés. Je veux t'être utile, ne pas être la demoiselle en détresse, c'est hors de question ! Mais j'ai plus peur pour ta vie que la mienne…

Elsa eut alors l'envie de rire, de prendre Anna dans ses bras parce que l'amour, l'attention et la crainte de la perdre (bien que stupide aux yeux de la blonde) la touchait avec sincérité.

\- Très bien. Tu es libre de tes choix Anna. Je te veux dans les hauteurs avec Kristoff pour surveiller mes arrières… Pourrais-je compter sur toi ?

\- Ce sera un honneur Commandant !

Le petit ton plaisantin fit l'effet attendu : les deux jeunes femmes rirent ensembles et reprirent des conversations lambda avant de gagner leur lit respectifs. Pourtant pour un soir, juste un soir… Anna aurait voulu partager sa couche avec Elsa, dormir dans ses bras et avoir ne serait-ce qu'un baiser chaste de bonne nuit de la part de son amante… Elle ferma les yeux et se plongea dans son sommeil.

De l'autre côté de la tente, Elsa fixait le plafond de tissu les yeux grands ouverts et ruminait toutes ses pensées de la journée et des précédentes. Si Anna venait à mourir… Non hors de question. Mais pourtant… cela était fort possible. Ce n'était pas une promenade de santé dont elles discutaient depuis plusieurs jours maintenant mais bien de bataille, de personnes qui vont être blessées, qui vont mourir… Elle senti ses poings se serrer au dessus de sa couverture et tourna la tête vers le visage endormi de sa bien-aimée. Perdre Anna… Lui semblait une option impossible à accepter voire insupportable. Et pourtant malgré ce refus catégorique, sa raison ne lui faisait pas défaut et lui rappelait la possibilité ô combien forte. Pourrait-elle accepter cela ? La princesse fronça les sourcils dans le noir comme elle le faisait depuis toujours quand quelque chose la préoccupait bien trop.

Après tout elle ne connaissait la rousse que depuis plusieurs semaines mais une part d'elle savait que jamais elle ne connaitrait à nouveau ce sentiment qui l'envahissait et lui faisait perdre son très réputé sang-froid…

Dans la pénombre elle écoutait la respiration calme de son hôte et sentait quelque chose monter, grimper dans ses entrailles : Si c'est le dernier soir dans un espace aussi privé que cette tente excentrée, la dernière chance pour approfondir leur liaison alors hors de question de le vivre ainsi comme tous les autres soirs. Car même si Elsa préférait se dire qu'il y aura beaucoup d'autres nuits, l'envie d'être auprès d'Anna était bien plus forte. Le contact de sa peau douce lui manquait terriblement depuis cette fameuse soirée. Et la blonde peinait à ne pas se ressasser chaque soir ce souvenir en regardant dormir la rousse, le désir de la gouter à nouveau plus oppressante chaque jour.

Alors pour la première fois de sa vie, Elsa céda.

D'un pas discret et précis, elle se dirigea vers le lit de l'endormie et se glissa sous ses draps, les soulevant délicatement, prenant bien soin de ne pas réveiller son hôte. Elle s'allongea dos à elle, tout en se serrant presque timidement.

D'abord elle eut besoin de s'habituer à cette nouvelle sensation : elle n'avait jamais dormi avec qui que ce soit… Après ces quelques secondes d'accoutumance, elle sentit la chaleur d'Anna, son souffle chaud passer dans son cou. La princesse frissonna à la sensation et voulu sentir encore cette chaleur sur sa peau.

\- Elsa…

La concernée se crispa et cru d'abord qu'elle était repérée par la maîtresse du lit. Puis elle se tourna pour faire face à la plus jeune qui ne bronchait pas et était bel et bien endormie. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu d'aussi près aussi longtemps. Et malgré la pénombre, elle devinait parfaitement les traits de la jeune femme. Elle prit une mèche rebelle qu'elle plaça derrière l'oreille de cette dernière et put admirer plus encore. Anna, toujours dans son sommeil, posa instinctivement sa main sur la hanche d'Elsa puis la rapprocha au point que leur visage se collait presque. Tentée par la promiscuité, Elsa osa déposer timidement ses lèvres sur celle de l'ambassadrice, hésitante. Le rouge lui montait aux joues et la princesse remercia le ciel qu'il fasse nuit et que personne ne puisse la voir ainsi car il était certain que même elle était dans un état de confusion : Anna, elle voulait plus que tout sentir à nouveau Anna.

\- Hmm Elsa…

Puis elle senti la main posé sur sa hanche glisser vers son cou, les lèvres d'Anna cherchaient à nouveau celles d'Elsa qui, dans un instant de doute, se demanda si elle ne profitait pas honteusement de la jeune femme et de ses rêves. Même si elle en était l'actrice principale, elle éprouvait des scrupules à jouir de la situation. Mais les lèvres chaudes d'Anna fut l'argument qui fit fondre la plus âgée qui se laissa aller au baiser inconscient, ses muscles se détendirent d'un coup et profita pleinement de cette tendresse fermant les yeux et se serrant légèrement contre Anna.

Son soupir et la sensation de ses lèvres fit se réveiller la plus jeune qui cru d'abord être encore dans son rêve. Elle se recula légèrement, encore un peu groggy et ouvrit un peu mieux les yeux.

\- E…Elsa ?

La blonde ouvrit les yeux à son tour et s'agrandirent lorsqu'elle comprit qu'Anna était bel et bien réveillée. La gêne, la honte la gagna et tenta alors de partir dans un balbutiement d'excuses qui ne lui ressemblaient guère.

\- Je… Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas, je voulais juste…

Mais son élan fut coupé par une main ferme sur son poignet qui l'empêcha de s'éloigner. Ce dernier la tira même avec une vigueur qu'elle ne connaissait pas d'Anna et, prise par surprise, retomba sur le dos dans le lit. A peine eut-elle le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passait que la rousse se mit d'abord à califourchon sur elle, les deux poignets plaqués au-dessus de sa tête.

\- Anna, qu'est-ce que…

Dans un rougissement intense des deux jeunes femmes, le silence s'installa. L'une d'elle en avait assez de la retenue de l'autre et comprit qu'elle n'était pas la seule à vouloir un contact physique de la part de son interlocutrice.

\- Si c'est notre dernier soir, si toi aussi c'est ce que tu veux… Alors je ne veux rien regretter.

Anna ne laissa pas le temps à la blonde de répondre et embrassa maladroitement la blonde.

Trop. Beaucoup trop pour les limites d'Elsa qui se brisèrent, volèrent presque toutes en éclat ce soir là. Anna sur elle, ses lèvres contre les siennes… C'était beaucoup trop pour son self-control… La blonde soupira alors, presque un halètement accompagné d'un gémissement, signe de sa résignation, de tout ce qu'elle ne pouvait plus empêcher, de céder à Anna. Dans un geste vif et précis, elle s'échappa de l'emprise de la rousse qu'elle enlaça, glissant une main dans son dos sous son t-shirt qui lui faisait office de haut de pyjama et une autre dans ses cheveux tout en intensifiant le baiser qu'elles partageaient. Dans cet enchaînement, Anna perdit le peu d'équilibre qu'elle avait peiné à conserver à laissa tomber son corps tout contre celui de son amante, finissant une jambe entre celles d'Elsa et l'autre lui permettait de garder un peu de légèreté afin de ne pas étouffer la blonde sous son poids. Un peu brusquement mais qu'importe, son corps tout contre Elsa était tout simplement incroyable.

Elle ne savait que faire de ses mains, elle voulait toucher partout, partout où ça lui était possible. Ainsi ses mains se posèrent sur les hanches de la blonde, la serrant plus encore au possible contre elle. Sentir l'infinie douceur de la peau d'Anna la faisait perdre pied. Le baiser se faisait de plus en plus audacieux, après les lèvres qui se redécouvraient, les dents à leur tour jouaient, cherchaient à provoquer. Elsa osa la première, les glissant simplement. Mais ce simple acte fit frissonner intensément la rousse qui émit un gémissement de satisfaction et un mouvement de hanche incontrôlé qui enflamma plus encore la princesse, rejoignant le gémissement de sa partenaire. Elsa serrait le plus fort possible Anna contre elle, caressait tout son dos, ses cheveux… Puis planta ses ongles dans la chair de son amante quand elle sentit la langue de cette dernière contre la sienne. Les deux jeunes femmes gémissaient, soupiraient, se désiraient avec une telle intensité, jamais auparavant leur désir s'exprimait de cette façon. Soudain elles se reculèrent et se regardèrent dans les yeux. Un sourire sincère et complice, quelques secondes passèrent avec un message rempli de bonheur. Elles reprirent leur danse endiablée, glissant leur langue d'abord doucement puis à nouveau de plus en plus énergiquement.

Au début Elsa ne le sentit pas, elle était bien trop emportée par la sensation que la bouche d'Anna lui procurait contre la sienne mais petit à petit elle commençait à sentir plus intensément les mouvements de bassins de la rousse ainsi que sa jambe rythmée entre les siennes. D'abord, la sensation fut lointaine mais plus les corps se serraient et dansaient en chœur puis les points de pressions devinrent précis… A la méconnaissance d'Anna.

Ainsi, leur union atteignit un nouveau stade lorsque par mégarde, Anna appuya un peu trop intensément contre le sexe d'Elsa qui se cambra, un peu surprise, de la sensation nouvellement découverte. Quittant les lèvres de la rousse, la tête en arrière, la plus âgée étouffa un cri et dans la chaleur du moment et quitta le dos de la rousse pour agripper avec énergie de ses deux mains les fesses d'Anna qui, à la sensation de son amante ne put retenir un timide grognement dans la chaleur de la nuit.

La rousse remua plus encore son bassin contre Elsa, celle-ci sentit une onde de chaleur la traverser de part en part. Anna aussi avait l'impression de perdre la tête, la chaleur était presque insupportable, des perles de sueur coulait le long de son dos, elle le sentait. Elle dirigea ses mains au même endroit que la princesse. Ses mains qui s'accrochaient désespérément, ses ongles qui se plantaient désormais dans son fessier, les halètements d'Elsa, cette chaleur, toutes ces sensations…

\- An..na… Ha !

Le rythme se fit encore plus précis, plus fort et plus synchronisé par les mains d'Elsa et les mouvements de hanches d'Anna qui ne pouvait plus retenir ses gémissements à son tour lorsque la blonde vint mordre le creux de son cou, passer sa langue par-dessus la blessure encourue puis à nouveau ses dents… A cette sensation, Anna se cambra encore puis accéléra le rythme qui devint de plus en plus saccadé, plus énergique….

\- Elsa, oh Elsa…

Mélange de feu et de glace, de chaleur et de froid, de toutes ces couleurs. Union entre le bleu le turquoise. Les corps dans leur danse lascive dans un dernier effort firent exploser Elsa qui se crispa une ultime fois dans un cri étouffé contre le cou d'Anna qui, à la sensation copia l'action de la princesse pour ne pas se faire entendre des soldats... Si cela n'était pas déjà trop tard.

Essoufflées, leurs hanches restèrent collées, leurs baisers se firent plus tendres, plus lents. Elles se prirent dans les bras l'une de l'autre, se regardèrent avec amour et se serrèrent plus fort encore tout en continuant leur embrassade. Elles finirent par s'endormir ainsi, épuisée par l'évènement passé. Dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

* * *

Et voilà c'est la fin de ce chapitre. Maintenant je me pose plusieurs questions bien sur : quel rating pour ce qui vient d'être lu ? Je sais que c'est du NSFW mais de là à dire que c'est explicite pour le M... (pour l'instant). Et puis surtout, est-ce que ça vous a plu ? :D


End file.
